


Долгий путь

by Korue



Series: Путь в тысячу ри [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Хиджиката в стране демонов.





	1. 1

Первое, что Хиджиката подумал, когда открыл глаза, было: «Я в безопасности». Смутная, ничем не оправданная мысль соткалась из ощущения тепла, покоя и уюта. Он лежал на удобном мягком футоне, накрытый одеялом до середины груди. Ничего не болело, его не колотил озноб и не сжирала лихорадка, он чувствовал себя здоровым, отдохнувшим и полным сил.  
Что это ощущение обманчиво, Хиджиката понял, как только попытался сесть. Движение отдалось тянущей тупой болью в животе, комната закачалась перед глазами. С коротким стоном он упал обратно на подушку.  
– Господин?  
Над ним склонился кто-то… Хиджиката только увидел белые волосы, а рука уже потянулась к мечу.  
– Господин самурай, как вы себя чувствуете?  
Хиджиката моргнул. Над ним наклонилась женщина – белые волосы, золотистые глаза, маленькие рожки надо лбом. Не расецу – _они_.  
– Я… – Хиджиката облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я бы выпил воды.  
– Сейчас.  
Она отвернулась ненадолго и снова появилась в поле зрения с глиняным стаканом в руках. Придержала ему голову пока он пил, потом ловко обтёрла подбородок платком. Хиджиката отметил, что она молодая и довольно симпатичная, даже с учётом рожек, и постарался улыбнуться. Она заулыбалась в ответ, обозначив милые ямочки на щеках.  
– Я сейчас позову Ямамото-сэнсэя, а вы пока лежите и не утруждайте себя.  
– А где…  
Но она уже вышла.  
Оставшись один, Хиджиката осмотрелся. Просторную комнату освещала одинокая лампа, стены тонули в тени, сёдзи оказались раздвинуты, и с улицы тянуло прохладой. Повернув голову, он задумчиво посмотрел на тёмный сад, залитый лунным светом: стояла глубокая ночь. А последнее, что он помнил, это взволнованный голос Казамы, зовущий по имени, и яркое слепящее солнце. Долго же он пробыл без сознания.  
Постучали, и в комнату вошёл ещё один демон, на этот раз мужчина, низенький и пухлый, с обвисшими щеками и круглым лицом. Рожки нелепо смотрелись на лысом черепе. Мужчина аккуратно задвинул сёдзи, неспешно пересёк комнату и сел рядом с футоном – тоже неспешно. Разгладил складки хаори и только тогда перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– Я лекарь этого дома, Ямамото.  
– Прия…  
– Я буду вас лечить по приказу моего господина.  
Он замолчал. Хиджиката уже хотел спросить про Казаму, как лекарь заговорил снова:  
– Вы были в тяжёлом состоянии. Раны открылись.  
И опять тишина. Хиджиката выждал, убедился, что лекарь не собирается продолжать, и открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать.  
– Пришлось снять старые швы и зашить заново.  
Это начинало раздражать.  
– Кроме того, вы потеряли много крови, – лекарь говорил так, словно в этом была вина Хиджикаты. – Предстоит долгое восстановление.  
Возникла новая пауза, которую Хиджиката уже не пытался нарушить. Пауза длилась и длилась, наконец лекарь спросил:  
– Так и будете молчать?  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался.  
– Спасибо за вашу работу.  
Он старался вести себя вежливо, но лекарь лишь пренебрежительно кивнул.  
– Не стоит. Я бы не стал лечить человека, если бы не приказ господина.  
– Где он? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты. – Где Казама…-сан?  
Лекарь поморщился – кажется, получилось не слишком почтительно. Хиджиката мог соблюдать нормы вежливости, пока находился в чужом доме, но называть Казаму господином не стал бы даже ради спасения жизни.  
– Думаю, ему уже сообщили, что вы пришли в себя. – Лекарь помолчал. – Для вашего же блага советую не вставать самостоятельно. Не делать резких движений и побольше спать. А также выполнять мои рекомендации. Иначе я не ручаюсь за ваше здоровье.  
Он делал паузы после каждой фразы, словно нуждался в передышке.  
– Понимаю, – поспешил заверить Хиджиката.  
Лекарь смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, как бы говоря: «сильно сомневаюсь». Наконец он кивнул и встал, так же неторопливо, как сел. Одёрнул рукава, пригладил ткань юкаты на груди.  
– Служанки о вас позаботятся. Увидимся завтра.  
С этим он развернулся и ушёл.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся. Замечательно, просто замечательно: тот, кто должен его лечить, терпеть его не может. Словно без этого ситуация была недостаточно напряжённой.  
Минуты не прошло, как дверь открылась снова, без стука. На этот раз пришёл Казама. Хиджиката даже обрадовался – с ним хотя бы понятно было как себя вести.  
Казама переоделся в светлые юкату и хаори, простую домашнюю одежду. Вопреки ожиданиям он не стал принимать свой настоящий облик и выглядел как обычно – как человек. Глупо, но Хиджиката почувствовал облегчение.  
– Как…  
– Где…  
Они заговорили одновременно и одновременно замолчали. Казама потоптался у входа, потом задвинул сёдзи и прошёл в комнату. Сел не возле футона, как лекарь, а напротив.  
– Где мы находимся? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– В моём родовом имении, на землях клана Казама.  
– А что насчёт Юкимуры Кодо?  
Казама пренебрежительно усмехнулся.  
– Пусть попробует напасть, здесь придёт конец его амбициям. Впрочем, это и невозможно. Наши земли отгорожены от мира людей и открываются только членам клана, люди и другие _они_ могут попасть сюда только по приглашению. Что насчёт тебя? Как… – он помахал рукой, – самочувствие?  
– Так себе, – честно ответил Хиджиката. – И мне кажется, твой лекарь меня ненавидит.  
– Не обращай внимания.  
Хиджиката опёрся на локти, переждал приступ дурноты и попытался подняться. Мышцы дрожали, раны снова заныли, но в конце концов он смог сесть. Казама наблюдал, не пытаясь помочь.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Хиджиката, отдышавшись. – Когда мы сразимся?  
Казама фыркнул.  
– Мне нравится твой настрой, но сейчас я могу отбить твой удар даже палочками для еды.  
– Я и не собираюсь драться сейчас. Но если ты дашь мне достаточно своей крови, тогда…  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката подумал, что ослышался.  
– Нет? – повторил он недоверчиво.  
– Тебя это убьёт.  
Казама вздохнул и начал объяснять.  
Хиджиката слушал его, чувствуя, как вдоль спины пробегают ледяные мурашки. Саннан тоже говорил, что нельзя слишком часто прибегать к силе расецу, но разве он делал это часто? Хиджиката попытался подсчитать. Первый раз при Тоба-Фушими, когда сражался с Казамой, потом, когда Кондо-сан… – тут он стиснул зубы и усилием воли прогнал воспоминания о Кондо-сане – потом в замке Уцуномия и наконец ночью против расецу. Четыре раза.  
– Я обращался всего четыре раза, – сказал Хиджиката с прохладцей, – и три из них по твоей вине.  
Он и очимизу-то принял из-за Казамы, а теперь тот сидел перед ним и изображал заботу.  
– Думаю, ещё один раз я вполне могу пережить.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – Казама покачал головой. – Амагири занимается этим вопросом и уже кое-что нашёл в отцовских архивах. Из его слов выходит, что очимизу не даёт тебе новых сил, а лишь высвобождает твои собственные, которыми ты обычно не пользуешься. У каждого есть скрытые возможности, сила поднять чугунную пушку, например. Но если человек поднимет пушку, его мышцы и сухожилия не выдержат нагрузки, и он умрёт. Именно это и делает эликсир: освобождает твои силы и одновременно убивает тебя. Чем ярче костёр, тем быстрее он прогорит.  
Хиджиката молчал. Он мог бы не поверить Казаме, если бы ещё не были живы воспоминания о сражении с расецу. Стоило обратиться, как его наполнили пьянящая сила, ярость и веселье. Он сражался с упоением, убивая, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением битвы, он мог так сражаться целую вечность. Но стоило опустить меч, как силы его оставили. Хиджиката помнил это: словно весь воздух вышел из лёгких и всю кровь выпустили из вен. Он даже на ногах устоять не смог: изнеможение упало на плечи неподъёмной тяжестью, голова закружилась, и несколько жутких секунд он думал, что умирает. Значит, вот что это было: расплата.  
– Если ты в твоём нынешнем состоянии обратишься в расецу, – продолжал Казама монотонно, – тебя это убьёт. Ты должен сначала вылечиться и окрепнуть.  
– Почему? – спросил Хиджиката. Лампа давала мало света, но он был уверен, что Казама вздрогнул. – Почему тебе не всё равно? Ты ведь собираешься меня убить, так какая разница?  
По тому, как быстро и без запинки среагировал Казама, стало ясно, что ответ он приготовил заранее.  
– Хочу быть уверен, что ты действительно умрёшь от моей руки, а не рассыплешься прахом, едва взявшись за меч.  
– Но выздоровление займёт месяц, не меньше.  
– Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
– Вчера ты говорил иначе.  
У Казамы дёрнулась бровь.  
– Так хочешь умереть? Какая разница, где лечиться – у меня или в той жалкой гостинице. Всё равно в твоём нынешнем состоянии ты бесполезен, а здесь до тебя хотя бы не доберутся охотники за головами.  
Он встал и направился к выходу.  
– Сбегаешь?  
Казама изобразил пренебрежительную ухмылку.  
– О тебе беспокоюсь. Больным уже пора спать.  
С этим он вышел. Неплохой спектакль, Хиджиката оценил, только не поверил ни одному слову. У Казамы был какой-то свой интерес, неизвестный и, скорее всего, недобрый, но пока что их цели совпадали – Хиджиката тоже не хотел умереть. Смерти он не боялся, но не стремился к ней, и на предложение Казамы согласился ради призрачного шанса на удачу. В лучшем случае он бы победил и остался жив, в худшем – умер бы в бою как самурай. Но умереть, превратившись в пыль, ему совершенно не улыбалось.  
Вскоре пришла служанка, принесла ужин. На Хиджикату она смотрела со смесью страха и любопытства, как на диковинное животное.  
– Никогда раньше не видела людей?  
Девушка покраснела вся, от шеи до лба, и Хиджиката решил, что она очень даже хороша собой.  
– Простите, господин самурай, я не должна была…  
– Ничего страшного. Когда я впервые увидел _они_ , тоже не поверил глазам.  
Зато теперь вокруг него была целая уйма демонов, даже не пытавшихся притворяться людьми. Зачем бы – здесь был их дом, это Хиджиката оказался чужаком на чужой земле. Которая, как выяснилось, была защищена от мира людей.  
Он размышлял об этом, вяло вороша палочками рис. Если человек не мог попасть сюда без приглашения, значит, не мог и выйти? Это здорово осложняло его и без того незавидное положение.  
В голову пришла идея. Обдумав её так и эдак, Хиджиката составил план действий на завтра – простенький, но в его ситуации на большее рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Утром лекарь пришёл снова. На этот раз он молчал, но так красноречиво, что и дурак бы понял, как ему претит необходимость обслуживать человека. То ли по его вине, то ли из-за общей слабости, но после перевязки Хиджикате стало хуже. Тем не менее, он попросил служанку позвать Казаму и ещё кое-кого. Нужно было привести свой план в исполнение.  
Прошло около получаса или больше, Хиджиката даже успел задремать, когда дверь отодвинулась без стука – Казама не считал нужным стучать у себя дома.  
– Ну, – сказал он с порога, – что тебе нужно?  
– Поговорить.  
Казама поджал губы, но спорить не стал и прошёл в комнату. Следом вошёл Амагири. Задвинул дверь, потом повернулся и склонился в низком поклоне – он всегда отличался безупречной вежливостью.  
Казама снова сел напротив, Амагири устроился сбоку, у стены.  
– О чём поговорить? – нетерпеливо спросил Казама. – И зачем тебе понадобился Амагири?  
– У меня к нему дело.  
Хиджиката полюбовался на его ошеломлённое выражение лица и повернулся к Амагири.  
– Как ты знаешь, мы с твоим господином заключили договор.  
Амагири коротко кивнул. Он сидел прямо, упираясь ладонями в колени, и сохранял непроницаемый вид – не человек, а каменная статуя.  
– Мы договорились о поединке, и твой господин поклялся, что в случае моей победы я смогу беспрепятственно уйти отсюда.  
– Так и было, – перебил Казама. – Ты сомневаешься в моём слове?  
– Не сомневался. Но кое-что изменилось. – Хиджиката незаметно перевёл дух – сидеть было утомительно. – Когда мы договаривались, я не знал, что эти земли защищены от людей. Я попал сюда вместе с тобой и, значит, уйти смогу только с кем-то из _они_.  
Никто не возразил, и он понял, что угадал правильно.  
– Значит, в случае моей победы, если ты будешь мёртв…  
Казама издевательски расхохотался.  
– …или тяжело ранен, – невозмутимо продолжил Хиджиката, – я останусь здесь всё равно что в плену. И вряд ли твои подчинённые будут столь любезны, чтобы проводить меня до границы. Скорее, они попытаются убить меня из мести. Даже твой лекарь меня ненавидит просто за то, что я человек, низшее существо по вашему мнению. А если мне удастся ранить или убить главу клана, меня растерзают раньше, чем я напомню про долг чести.  
Казама выглядел озадаченным. Вряд ли ему приходило в голову подобное, с его самомнением, он не рассматривал возможность своего проигрыша и, тем более, его последствия.  
– Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поклялся, – теперь Хиджиката обращался к Амагири. – Пообещай, что защитишь меня от мести своих соплеменников и поможешь благополучно добраться до мира людей.  
Амагири слушал, вежливо склонив голову. Ни удивления, ни возмущения, ни даже интереса – он оставался совершенно бесстрастным.  
– Могу я узнать, почему вы обращаетесь с просьбой именно ко мне?  
Хиджиката ждал этого вопроса.  
– Потому что ты сдержишь слово. Сайто говорил, что ты – человек чести.  
Впервые за весь разговор что-то в лице Амагири дрогнуло.  
– Сайто Хаджиме-доно? – он даже вперёд подался. – Надеюсь, он в добром здравии?  
– Не знаю, – с сожалением ответил Хиджиката. – Сайто остался защищать замок Уэно, и мы больше не виделись.  
Амагири снова сел прямо.  
– Отрадно слышать, что Сайто-доно так отзывался обо мне, – он говорил с нехарактерной мягкостью, и Хиджиката понял, что рассчитал правильно. – Разумеется, я пообещаю…  
– Не так быстро, – перебил Казама.  
Он развалился, опираясь локтем на колено, и как-то особенно нехорошо ухмылялся: от недавнего раздражения не осталось и следа. Хиджикате это не понравилось.  
– Ты постоянно выдвигаешь условия, – продолжил Казама, растягивая слова.  
– Это тебе нужно, не мне, – напомнил Хиджиката. – Я бы прекрасно обошёлся без смертельных поединков с _они_.  
Казама покивал, но видно было, что у него что-то на уме.  
– Ты взял обещание с меня, и не одно, теперь – с Амагири. А что ты можешь предложить взамен?  
– Я согласен драться с тобой, чего тебе ещё?  
– Хотелось бы знать, что я получу в случае победы.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него выразительно.  
– В случае твоей победы я буду мёртв.  
– В бою всякое случается. Рука дрогнет в решающий момент или же твоя сила расецу поможет пережить смертельный удар. Что тогда?  
– Тебе мало победы?  
Казама пожал плечами.  
– Ты сам виноват, что просишь так много. Я всего лишь стараюсь соответствовать.  
Чем небрежнее он говорил, тем очевиднее становилось: это неспроста. Казама задумал что-то, но что? – Хиджиката не мог представить.  
Что мог сделать с ним Казама? Пытать, привязать к позорному столбу? Не верилось, что он действительно собирается так мелочно и жестоко мстить. Рана в животе пульсировала болью, и Хиджиката невольно поморщился. Разговор затягивался, сидеть прямо становилось всё труднее, а в случае победы Казамы тот всё равно смог бы делать, что пожелает, никто бы его не остановил .  
– Ладно. Если победишь, то делай, что хочешь.  
Казама улыбнулся с таким нескрываемым торжеством, что Хиджиката мгновенно раскаялся в своих словах, но было поздно. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что задумал Казама, но не сомневался – это не сулит ничего хорошего.


	2. 2

Погода стояла не по-осеннему тёплая. Солнечные дни сменяли друг друга, и сёдзи в комнате Хиджикаты оставались раздвинутыми даже ночью. Он специально попросил служанок не закрывать их, потому что так мог видеть хотя бы сад – хоть что-то, кроме четырёх стен.  
Лекарь приходил каждое утро, чтобы сделать перевязку. В разговоры он больше не вступал, да Хиджиката и не стремился общаться с ним больше необходимого. Зато он сразу нашел общий язык со служанками. Их было четверо: Умэ, Аюми, Мию и Рицу – все на редкость хорошенькие, а Хиджиката ещё ни разу не встречал хорошенькой женщины, с которой не смог бы поладить  
Всё началось в тот же день, когда он поговорил с Казамой и Амагири. С утра ему прислуживала Умэ, потом зашла Мию – поправить постель, а через полчаса заглянула Аюми – спросить, не нужно ли чего. То и дело кто-нибудь из них заходил в комнату под благовидным предлогом, и Хиджикате скучать не приходилось. Наконец принесли обед, но и тогда они не успокоились: слышно было, как поскрипывают сёдзи, словно к ним прижались сразу несколько человек. На обед был суп. Хиджиката придержал волосы, чтобы не свешивались, подцепил палочками горячую лапшу и осторожно подул – за дверью послышался взволнованный шёпот. Хиджиката привык к успеху у женщин, но ещё никогда он не пользовался такой популярностью, когда просто ел.  
После обеда движение по его комнате продолжилось, у Хиджикаты от них голова кружилась. Наконец он ухватил Мию за рукав и сказал – с улыбкой, чтобы не испугать:  
– Если тебе и твоим подругам что-то интересно, можете просто спросить.  
Она очаровательно зарумянилась.  
– Ах, господин самурай, простите нас. Мы такие глупые.  
Как выяснилось, ни одна из них раньше не видела человека.  
– Говорят, что все люди – злобные и уродливые карлики, – поведала Мию смущенно. – Простите. Это просто сказки.  
Хиджикате стало смешно.  
– Ну и как? – спросил он весело. – Я похож на уродливого карлика?  
Мию отвернулась..  
– Думаю, нет, господин.  
Она с достоинством дошла до дверей, там остановилась и вдруг выпалила:  
– Господин очень красивый!  
Сёдзи с грохотом захлопнулись, из коридора послышались смех и шушуканье, а у Хиджикаты сразу улучшилось настроение.  
Если подумать, он неплохо устроился: за ним ухаживали, его лечили, и об охотниках за головами здесь можно было не беспокоиться. Разумом он понимал это, но сердце не соглашалось с доводами рассудка. Сердце жаждало свободы, и как раз свободы у него не было. Он оказался в землях демонов, оторванный от мира людей, полностью зависящий от воли Казамы. Нет, Хиджиката не сомневался, что тот сдержит слово и отпустит его после поединка, но когда еще это случится... Будь Хиджиката хозяином самому себе, он бы вскочил на коня сразу, как только в боку перестало дёргать болью от каждого движения, и отправился в Сэндай. Казама не позволил бы этого, Казама хотел, чтобы он выздоровел полностью, а это значило недели здесь, вдалеке от войны и опасности, от своих солдат и офицеров – от настоящей жизни.  
Свободного времени было много, и он всё думал и думал о том, что происходит там, в мире людей: добрались ли Шинсенгуми до Сэндая, как обстоят дела у Саннана и Хейске, держится ли ещё замок Уэно. В долгие часы безделья он строил планы по перегруппировке сил бакуфу и созданию линии обороны на севере, с тем чтобы перейти в контратаку. Хиджиката прекрасно знал, что у него недостаточно влияния, чтобы привести эти планы в исполнение. Знал, что трусливые и самодовольные военачальники бакуфу не станут его слушать, и всё равно кусал пальцы, представляя, как много пропускает, оставаясь здесь, в этой безопасной клетке. Понимание того, что от него сейчас ничего не зависит, должно было успокаивать, а вместо этого приводило в отчаяние.

Он бы с радостью отвлёкся от тягостных размышлений, но заняться здесь было совершенно нечем. Утром его будили к завтраку, после приходил доктор, чтобы сменить повязки, в середине дня приносили обед, а когда начинало смеркаться – ужин. В течение дня служанки забегали с лекарствами или под другим благовидным предлогом, чтобы поболтать, но у них хватало и других дел, поэтому несколько часов в день Хиджиката оказывался предоставлен самому себе. Он даже пройтись по комнате или выйти на энгава не мог, оставалось только смотреть в потолок и думать – или спать. Сказывалась болезнь или скука, но он спал большую часть дня: неохотно просыпался поздним утром, ложился сразу же, как темнело, да и днём то и дело проваливался в дремоту. Доктор говорил, что это хорошо, и что так он быстрее поправится, но самому Хиджикате казалось, что с таким распорядком он отупеет, разленится и совсем отвыкнет от нормальной жизни.  
Разнообразие в это монотонное существование неожиданно внёс Казама.  
Это случилось на третий день жизни в стране _они_ : Хиджиката обедал и подтрунивал над Умэ, упрашивая приготовить маринованный дайкон. Она хихикала и отговаривалась, что никогда не слышала о таком блюде.  
– Господин самурай смеётся надо мной.  
– Я никогда не смеюсь над красивыми женщинами, – честно отвечал Хиджиката.  
Умэ прикрывалась рукавом, якобы от смущения, и бросала на него лукавые взгляды. В общем, у них всё было хорошо, когда в комнату, как всегда без стука, вошёл Казама.  
Умэ моментально вскочила и склонилась в низком поклоне, Казама едва пошевелил бровью, и она поспешила к выходу, тихо и быстро, как перепуганная мышка. Хиджиката почти не заметил этого, не сводя с Казамы напряжённого взгляда. Почему тот пришёл?  
– Что случилось? – спросил он, как только за Умэ закрылась дверь.  
Казама ответил не сразу. Он прошёлся по комнате, зачем-то потрогал гравюру на стене, потом выглянул на энгава и только после этого заговорил:  
– Как раны?  
– Лучше, чем было, – коротко ответил Хиджиката.  
Казама покивал и продолжил своё бесцельное блуждание. Хиджиката наблюдал за ним со всё возрастающим изумлением.  
– Если тебе что-то нужно, – Казама сделал круг по комнате и снова заговорил: – только скажи.  
Хиджиката понятия не имел, что на него нашло.  
– У меня всё есть, но очень скучно. Если бы можно было что-нибудь почитать.  
– Скучно? – Казама мгновенно оживился. – Тогда почему бы тебе не обедать со мной?  
– Доктор запретил мне вставать.  
У Казамы забавно вытянулось лицо.  
– Да, – сказал он рассеянно. – Точно.  
И направился к выходу.  
– Какая-нибудь книга... – попытался Хиджиката, но дверь уже закрылась.  
Ну и что это было?  
Хиджиката задумчиво повозил палочками в рисе. Он совершенно не понимал Казаму, не понимал, что тем движет, что с ним не так, в конце концов. Казама ведь бросил свою прежнюю жизнь, дела клана – ради чего? Чтобы гоняться за человеком, которого хочет убить?  
В жизни Хиджикаты были люди, которых он хотел убить – враги, предатели, те, кто позорил Шинсенгуми. Обычно ими занимался Сайто, верный молчаливый Сайто, который не задавал лишних вопросов и не сомневался в приказах. Хиджикате было всё равно, как именно умрут те, кто ему мешал, лишь бы это не бросило тень на отряд и Кондо-сана. За всё время нашёлся лишь один человек, которого он мечтал убить своими руками: Серизава Камо. Хиджиката долго планировал его смерть, ждал подходящего момента и наконец привёл свой план в исполнение. Убив Серизаву, он чувствовал облегчение и радость, но точно так же он бы радовался, если бы тот просто ушёл из отряда. Если бы Серизаву сгубила болезнь или несчастный случай, Хиджиката только испытал бы облегчение от того, что эта проблема решилась сама собой.  
Но для Казамы было важно убить Хиджикату лично. Настолько важно, что он защищал его от охотников за головами и расецу, даже таскал на себе, поил своей кровью и лечил. Вспомнилось, как он делал перевязку – со страхом новобранца, впервые взявшего в руки винтовку. Хиджиката улыбнулся, но улыбка сразу увяла.  
Раньше он думал, что Казама – избалованный наследник, не привыкший получать отказ хоть в чём-то и не обременённый никакими другими делами – просто так развлекается. Но по словам служанок, его отец умер несколько лет назад, Казама уже давно был главой клана, и всё равно бросил свою землю, зависящих от него людей… почему? Хиджиката не мог понять, как ни пытался.  
На следующий день Казама пришёл снова.  
В дверь постучали – было время обеда, и Хиджиката ждал, что ему принесут поесть. Услышав стук в дверь, он опёрся на локти, чтобы сесть, да так и замер. В комнату вошла Умэ, неся столик с едой: застывшее лицо, глаза в пол – трудно было поверить, что всего час назад она весьма бойко отвечала на шутки Хиджикаты. За нею следовала Аюми, тоже со столиком, а за ними – Казама.  
Он дождался, пока девушки расставят посуду и уйдут, сел за столик, посмотрел на Хиджикату и ухмыльнулся.  
– Решил составить тебе компанию.  
– Неужели настолько скучно? – не сдержался Хиджиката.  
Казама помрачнел и не ответил.  
При нём кусок в горло не лез. Хиджиката вяло поковырялся в миске с супом, украдкой взглянул на Казаму и столкнулся с ним взглядом. Тот к еде даже не притронулся: его палочки так и лежали сбоку от миски.  
– Что? – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
– Ужасно выглядишь, – сообщил Казама таким тоном, словно это доставляло ему удовольствие. – Бледный и тощий, смотреть противно. Тебя нормально обслуживают? Если слуги позволяют себе лишнее, так и скажи.  
– Всё в порядке. Они хорошо за мной ухаживают.  
– Что насчёт Ямамото? Он может быть…  
– Раздражающим, – фыркнул Хиджиката. – Эта его манера…  
– Паузы?  
– Да. Я стараюсь с ним не разговаривать.  
– Но это не помогает.  
– Абсолютно.  
Казама усмехнулся.  
– Меня он тоже всегда бесил, но дело своё знает, ещё отцу служил.  
– Он на меня смотрит так, словно планирует отравить.  
– Потому что ты человек, – охотно объяснил Казама. – Люди – низшие существа, обделённые природой, даже такие, как ты, присвоившие себя чужую силу – не более чем жалкие подделки.  
Он сел на любимого конька.  
– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вёл себя как нормальный _они_ и держался от меня подальше.  
Хиджиката имел в виду всю безумную гонку ради поединка, но Казама решил, что речь идёт о совместной трапезе, и обиделся.  
– Я всего лишь стараюсь быть вежливым со своим гостем. Видимо, это слишком сложно для деревенщины, вроде тебя.  
– Интересные у тебя представления о вежливости.  
Удивительно, как ему это удалось, но Казама стал выглядеть ещё заносчивее, чем обычно:  
– Я развлекаю тебя беседой, этого более чем достаточно.  
Хиджиката потыкал палочками в кусок варёного мяса, потом отложил их и посмотрел на Казаму в упор.  
– Хорошо, тогда расскажи мне, что происходит в мире людей. Как идут дела на войне? Что с Мацудайрой-сама? Держится ли ещё Уэно?  
Тот заморгал в искреннем удивлении.  
– Откуда мне знать? Мне нет дела до людей и их глупых игр.  
Как и ожидалось, но попытаться стоило. Хиджиката вздохнул и снова взялся за палочки.  
– Это говорит тот, кто несколько лет прислуживал Сайго Токумори.  
У Казамы дёрнулся угол рта, как от лёгкого, но болезненного укола.  
– Не то чтобы мне это нравилось. Отец был в долгу у сацумцев, и я выполнял его обязательства.  
– И как, выполнил?  
– Разумеется. Я уже ничего не должен Сайго, и войны людей меня больше не касаются.  
– Тогда что же ты забыл сначала при Тоба-Фушими, а потом в Уэно?  
Теперь у Казамы дёрнулась голова, словно от удара кулаком. Хиджикате это определённо нравилось.  
– Ты взялся развлекать гостя беседой, – напомнил он вежливо, – но меня не интересуют пустые разговоры. Предпочитаю обедать в тишине.  
Они сидели в противоположных концах комнаты, но даже отсюда было слышно, как палочки Казамы стукают о дно миски – с таким остервенением он ими орудовал. С этим аккомпанементом даже варёное мясо становилось привлекательным, и Хиджиката пообедал с аппетитом. 

Можно было надеяться, что Казама теперь долго не появится, но на следующий день тот пришёл снова. Хиджиката с трудом удержался от того чтобы закатить глаза.  
– Если ты не понял в прошлый раз… – начал он, когда служанки вышли.  
– Замок Уцуномия взят, – сообщил Казама.  
Хиджиката так и застыл, а тот взял палочками кусок жареной свинины, окунул в соус и отправил рот. Вид у него был донельзя самодовольный.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Казама не торопился отвечать: он дожевал, промокнул рот и только тогда сказал:  
– Отправил одного из своих слуг в мир людей за новостями.  
Неужели это было так просто? Тогда почему им пришлось добираться до страны демонов почти сутки?  
– Если ты это выдумал, чтобы меня позлить…  
Хиджиката осёкся: Казама вздрогнул, даже побледнел немного, хотя и так был белокожим, в глазах засверкали золотые искры.  
– Я бы никогда…  
– Знаю, – поспешно сказал Хиджиката. – Я тебе верю, извини.  
Он бы что угодно сказал, лишь бы Казама не молчал. Но, похоже, тот хотел поделиться новостями, не меньше, чем Хиджикате хотелось их услышать. Вместо того чтобы разозлиться и уйти, Казама отхлебнул чай, помолчал и продолжил прежним спокойным тоном:  
– Солдаты бакуфу сдали замок после первого же штурма и поспешно отступили в направлении Сэндая. Сейчас вся территория под контролем войск нового правительства.  
Пальцам вдруг стало больно – Хиджиката слишком сильно стиснул палочки.  
– Злишься? – с любопытством спросил Казама.  
Хиджиката не чувствовал злости, нет, только усталость и бессилие. Замок Уцуномия был главенствующей крепостью в Уэно, взяв его, войска Сачо получили под свой контроль практически всю область. Это разом обрекло Мацудайру и его бойцов на поражение. Хуже того, земли, лежащие за Уэно, остались не защищёнными. Стоило подумать о последствиях, как начинала болеть голова.  
– Ты так старался взять этот замок, – протянул Казама, – рисковал жизнью и людьми, а они даже не попытались бороться за него. Это обидно.  
Хиджиката вдохнул, выдохнул – раны отозвались противной тянущей болью, но дышать стало легче.  
– Они всё равно бы не смогли его удержать.  
– Но замок считается неприступным.  
Хиджиката взялся за палочки и посмотрел в свою тарелку. Есть не хотелось совершенно.  
– Замок – это просто здания и груда камней, неприступным его делают люди. Если бы его защитники лучше распорядились своими силами, поставили больше стрелков к бойницам, чтобы вести огонь, пока пушку перезаряжают, я бы ни за что не смог его взять. Они сделали глупость и проиграли. А в армии бакуфу всё ещё хуже.  
– И ещё глупее?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами, и рана в груди тут же напомнила о себе.  
– Тогда они обречены на поражение, – задумчиво проговорил Казама.  
Хиджиката всегда это знал, ещё до Тоба-Фушими, с самого начала. Это Кондо-сан верил в победу бакуфу, а он просто сражался ради его веры. Но потом, когда Кондо-сана не стало, почему он продолжил сражаться за этот обречённый флаг? Хиджиката и сам не понимал.  
– Откуда у тебя это? – вдруг спросил Казама.  
Он подпёр щёку кулаком и смотрел с насмешливым интересом.  
– Что?  
– Способности к тактике, военному делу. Ты же низкого происхождения, никто не учил тебя брать крепости.  
– Я читал голландские книги. И трактаты наших полководцев прошлого.  
Вспомнилась небольшая, но любовно собранная библиотека в Киото. Пришлось отправить её домой, в Таму. Интересно, хоть кто-то, кроме него, станет читать эти книги?  
– Читал, – повторил Казама. – И что, этого достаточно?  
Он всё смотрел с любопытством, будто наблюдая за смешным дрессированным зверьком.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы. – Наследников знатных родов, которые сейчас командуют армией бакуфу, обучали военному делу. Кто-то из них даже ездил на Запад, учиться у гайдзинов, но, как видишь, им это не помогло.  
– Хочешь сказать, что умнее их всех?  
Хиджиката не успел ответить – Казама продолжил:  
– Дело не в уме, дело в отваге. Генералы и сановники бакуфу дрожат от страха, при мысли о казни или сеппуку. Потому и отступают, что боятся попасть в плен. И они будут отступать, пока есть – куда. Ты знаешь это.  
Он был прав во всём. Единственный, кто чего-то стоил в бакуфу, Мацудайра оказался в ловушке в Уэно, а без него армия была обречена.  
Казама взял палочками тонкий ломтик свинины, прожевал, слегка улыбаясь. Настроение у него было прекрасное.  
– Думаешь, будь ты там, смог бы что-то изменить?  
Хиджиката знал, что не смог бы: к нему не то что не прислушивались, его едва терпели. Напыщенные болваны, понимавшие в войне примерно столько же, сколько он сам – в вышивании, смотрели на него свысока, презирали, а ещё боялись. Он для них был как кость в горле.  
– Но ты бы ничего не изменил, – с удовольствием сообщил Казама, – потому что у тебя нет власти. Вот будь ты аристократом, тогда другое дело... Никогда не жалел об этом?  
Хиджиката посмотрел вопросительно, и он охотно развил мысль:  
– Родись ты в знатной семье, мог бы повлиять на ход войны, командовать армией. Мы бы не встретились, – он неприятно ухмыльнулся: – и тебе не пришлось бы умирать.  
– Я пока что жив, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
Казама небрежно отмахнулся.  
– Это ненадолго. На поле боя ты сложишь голову или в поединке со мной, тебе всё равно придётся принять смерть от руки врага.  
Хиджиката прекрасно понимал, что не проживёт долго, и не слишком из-за этого переживал. Но то, как говорил Казама… «принять смерть» – это даже звучало унизительно, словно сам встал на колени и склонил голову под вражеским мечом.  
– Забегаешь вперёд, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Лучше о своей жизни побеспокойся.  
Казама ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся ещё шире и принялся за еду.

Хиджиката до самой ночи не мог успокоиться, обдумывая неутешительные новости: представлял карту острова, пытался прикинуть, какой дорогой отступала армия. Будь он там сейчас, то послал бы ребят Шимады вперёд, поискать подходящее место для сражения. Нет, он бы не утерпел и поехал сам. Убедил бы командование дать бой противнику, устроил бы несколько вылазок в тыл врага, пощипал бы их разжиревшую самодовольную армию за бока. Так хотелось сейчас же вскочить на коня, хотелось действовать, делать хоть что-то. Ладони почти ощущали шероховатость поводьев…  
Хиджиката в досаде прикусил кулак. Казама был прав: генералы бакуфу не хотели сражаться, они сдались давным-давно, ещё при Тоба-Фушими.  
Мысли крутились по кругу, снова и снова разбиваясь о реальность: здоровый или раненый, в гуще сражения или прикованный к постели – он всё равно не мог ничего изменить.  
В конце концов Хиджиката так вымотался, что уже просто не мог думать о войне, мозг отказывался терпеть дальнейшие издевательства. А всё из-за Казамы. Тот не просто сообщил новость, но и умело надавил на все больные точки – не иначе, мстил за вчерашнее. Хиджиката легко обошёлся бы без таких развлечений во время обеда. Собственно, милые служанки и их весёлая болтовня развлекали его намного лучше.  
Конечно, они были молодыми симпатичными женщинами, а Казама – мужчиной с отвратительным характером. Вот будь он женщиной… Но характер у неё всё равно остался бы отвратительным.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся: какие только глупости не приходят в голову от усталости. Первый признак, что пора ложиться спать.  
Зевнув, он прижал ладонью повязку на животе и с некоторым трудом повернулся набок. Пристроил голову на сгибе локтя, закрыл глаза. Снова открыл.  
Допустим, женщина из Казамы получилась бы красивая – он ведь был совсем недурён собой. Легко можно было представить её, сидящую у открытого окна: локоть опирается о подоконник, тонкая длинная кисэру зажата в тонких длинных пальцах, кольца белёсого дыма срываются с кроваво-красных губ. И кимоно тоже тёмно-красного цвета, отливающее шёлковым блеском, почти чёрное у подола – растеклось по полу, как лужа крови, не разглядеть ни лодыжку, ни изгиб бедра. Зато ворот рискованно откинут, обнажая белую, без единого изъяна, кожу на плечах. От голой шеи не отвести глаз, и Хиджиката смотрит, ведёт по ней взглядом, как вёл бы ладонью: по сильной мышце вверх, до мочки уха, пока не коснётся коротко стриженых светлых прядей.  
Он вздрогнул и проснулся. Проём сёдзи затопила темнота, со двора тянуло холодом, но ему было жарко, особенно в области паха. Хиджиката потянулся было рукой, но вовремя вспомнил, что стирать бельё придётся служанкам. Тогда он просто перекатился на спину и начал дышать размеренно, стараясь прийти в себя.  
Что ему приснилось такое? Остались лишь смутные воспоминания: кажется, он видел женщину во сне, красивую женшину. Интересно, это был кто-то из знакомых по Шимабаре или просто фантазия?  
Хиджиката усмехнулся: такие сны были хорошей новостью. Раз он видит во сне женщин и возбуждается, значит, начинает идти на поправку.


	3. 3

– Что такое, господин самурай? Вам не нравится суп?  
Хиджиката, гонявший кусок вареной рыбы по миске, опомнился.  
– Нет, что ты, Мию-чан, очень вкусно. Как всегда.   
Чтобы подтвердить свои слова, он всё-таки подцепил рыбу палочками и отправил в рот. Мию заулыбалась, и это сразу же сделало еду намного вкуснее.  
Не то чтобы здесь плохо готовили, просто – непривычно. Кухня _они_ не сильно отличалась от людской, но здесь ели очень много мяса. Нарезанное тонкими широкими ломтями, узкими полосками или аккуратными кубиками, варёное или жареное, оно подавалось к рису и овощам, добавлялось в суп, а то и вовсе выступало отдельным блюдом – горячее и с разными соусами. Хиджиката не сразу привык есть мясо в таких количествах. Привыкнуть к молоку, которое _они_ обожали, было ещё труднее. Хиджиката ещё соглашался пить его, пусть и с некоторой опаской, но от молочного супа и рисовой каши на молоке отказался наотрез.   
А вот рыбные блюда здесь почти не готовили. Когда он попросил у Мию такояки, та долго не могла взять в толк, чего от неё хотят, и в итоге приготовила рыбный суп. Вкус был отвратительный, но пришлось давиться и есть, чтобы не обижать её. Как он позднее прочитал, страны демонов не имели выхода к морю – неудивительно, что местные никогда не пробовали такояки.  
Казама всё-таки услышал его просьбу прислать книги, и передал две: увесистый том под названием «История великого клана Казама» и сборник сказок. Теперь всё свободное время Хиджиката посвящал чтению. Он уже мог сидеть, опираясь на стену, но не дольше часа – стоило зачитаться, как раны начинали ныть.   
«История» была переплетена в кожу и выглядела относительно новой, но страницы оказались старыми, пожелтевшими и истрепавшимися от времени. Первые записи относились к эпохе Камакура, но рассказчик, назвавшийся верным слугой клана, начинал повествование чуть ли не с тех пор, как Земля отделилась от Неба. По его словам, демоны правили островами, пока откуда-то, возможно, из Китая, не взялись люди, мелкие и уродливые, как обезьяны. Плодились они тоже по-звериному и вскоре вытеснили гордых, прекрасных и могущественных, но малочисленных демонов в закрытые земли. Хиджиката посмеялся над этой драматичной историей и перевернул страницу.   
Книга была написана разными авторами, каждый из которых, представлялся «верным слугой клана». Все они отличались отменно скучным слогом и рассказывали об отменно скучных вещах. Создавалось ощущение, что в жизни клана не происходило ровным счётом ничего интересного, поэтому рассказчики с ненужной тщательностью описывали сбор урожая, смену сезонов и все рождения, болезни, смерти и свадьбы, происходящие в семействе главы клана. За чтением Хиджиката постоянно зевал и клевал носом, а если вечером не мог заснуть, то брал книгу и просматривал несколько строк – действовало безотказно.   
Начитавшись про посевы и урожаи до полного отупения, Хиджиката пытался привести в порядок ту обрывочную информацию, которая порой проскальзывала в книге, где-то между очередным браком очередного главы клана и затоплением какой-то безвестной деревни из-за урагана.  
Выходило, что _они_ с самого начала жили на островах, а не пришли из другой страны. В совсем уж давние времена демоны не скрывались и вели торговлю с людьми, но потом, значительно раньше эпохи Камакура, оборвали все связи и спрятали свои земли. Хиджиката предполагал, что причиной стало военное столкновение. Очевидно, гордые и могущественные не смогли тягаться с жалкими обезьянами и вынуждены были бежать и прятаться.   
Долгое время кланы жили тихо, но в эпоху Сэнгоку начали активно вмешиваться в дела людей, выступая на стороне то одного, то другого правителя. Клан Казама действовал против Нобунаги, а потом – Токугава, а клан Юкимура то и дело вставлял им палки в колёса. Это были самые интересные страницы в книге: рассказчик бурно выражал негодование в адрес проклятых сёгунов и подлых предателей Юкимура. Судя по тому, что следующие несколько страниц не описывалось ничего, кроме свадеб и урожаев, клан Казама усвоил урок и всю эпоху Эдо предпочитал не высовываться.   
Периодически упоминался некий Совет кланов, на собрания которого иногда ездили главы клана Казама, а в одной из записей он был назван «Советом десяти». Хиджиката и представить не мог, что кланов так много, тем более что в книге упоминались только Юкимура и Казама.  
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь про другие кланы? – спросил он Умэ.   
– Другие… – она возвела глаза к потолку и очаровательным жестом прижала палец к нижней губе. – Мы редко их видим, господин самурай, но я, пожалуй, могла бы перечислить.  
– Все десять?  
– Что? Ах нет, их уже давно меньше – семь… – она запнулась, – нет, шесть. Я такая глупая, всё время путаю.  
Наверняка седьмым был клан Юкимура.  
– В Киото я встречал девушку- _они_ , Осэн. Не знаешь, из какого она клана?  
– Принцесса Осэн? Она из клана Сузука, – Умэ вздохнула. – Бедняжка, её сватали за молодого хозяина, но потом выяснилось, что в её роду были люди, и старый хозяин тут же разорвал договорённости.  
Хиджикату это не удивило, он уже понял, что отец Казамы не боялся наживать врагов.   
– А мне казалось, что она из клана Юкимура. Того, который уничтожили.  
Умэ вздрогнула, заморгала растерянно, взгляд у неё забегал.  
– Я… Не знаю, где вы слышали это… эти глупости.  
Она вдруг вспомнила, что зашла всего лишь забрать поднос с едой, и начала суетливо собирать посуду.  
– Хорошо, если не хочешь говорить, спрошу у кого-нибудь другого.   
– Пожалуйста, господин самурай, – Умэ жалобно свела белые брови, – только не спрашивайте у Рицу-сан. Ни у кого не спрашивайте, а у неё – особенно.  
– Почему это?  
Умэ наклонилась ниже, теперь ему открывался интересный вид на грудь, выпирающую под скромной юкатой, но Хиджикате сейчас было не до женских прелестей.  
– Её муж погиб, – прошептала Умэ, – ну… тогда. В благодарность за его верность старый хозяин взял Рицу-сан в имение и дал крышу над головой. Ей тогда тяжело пришлось, она-то привыкла быть сама себе хозяйкой, а тут пришлось прислуживать. Всякое было. Лучше не напоминать ей об этом.   
– Хорошо, не стану, – пообещал Хиджиката с равнодушным видом.   
Умэ с облегчением заулыбалась и снова взялась за поднос, но Хиджиката ухватил её за край рукава и легонько потянул на себя.  
– Умэ-чан, почему ты продолжаешь звать меня «господин самурай», словно мы чужие? Я же не раз просил обращаться по имени.  
Она отвернулась, как будто в сильнейшем смущении, но руку отнимать не спешила.  
– Ах, это уже слишком, я ни за что не осмелюсь.   
Быстрый взгляд, который она метнула из-под ресниц, никак не мог принадлежать робкой женщине.  
Когда она ушла, Хиджиката снова раскрыл книгу, но читать не стал, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по обложке.  
Четыре из десяти кланов прекратили существование – нетрудно было догадаться, что в этом им помогли добрые соседи. Недобитки клана Юкимура во главе с Кодо, клан, к которому принадлежала Осэн, неведомый Совет теперь уже шести и те недовольные, которые всегда появляются при смене правителя – ситуация здесь напоминала кипящий котёл. Интересно, понимал ли это Казама?

Когда Хиджиката уставал от древней истории, то брался за вторую книгу. Сначала он подумал, что, прислав детские сказки, Казама решил поиздеваться, но вскоре понял его настоящие мотивы.   
Во всех сказках злодеями выступали люди. Эти мерзкие трусливые злобные существа исподтишка нападали на благородных _они_ , насиловали их женщин и убивали детей, но обращались в бегство, как только расклад сил оказывался не в их пользу. Прочитав несколько сказок, Хиджиката и сам возненавидел мерзавцев, а ведь он был человеком. Неудивительно, что людей здесь недолюбливали.  
Ямамото, должно быть, заучивал эти сказки наизусть.  
– Раны хорошо заживают.  
Он говорил так каждое утро, Хиджиката прекрасно знал, что будет сказано дальше, и не стал ждать:  
– Сэнсэй, могу я…  
– Надеюсь, вы принимаете лекарства?  
Это он тоже спрашивал каждый день.  
– Разумеется. Хочу спросить…  
– Тогда увидимся…  
– Да послушайте! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
Лекарь уставился на него с таким изумлением, словно вдруг заговорила мебель.  
– Можно мне уже вставать с постели?  
Ямамото возмущённо выдохнул.  
– Нет! – он повысил голос, но спохватился, сделал паузу и повторил спокойнее: – Нет, ни в коем случае. Вы должны лежать, спать и выздоравливать.  
– Я так ходить разучусь.  
– Это меня не касается. Мое дело вылечить ваши раны, – на этот раз пауза получилась особенно веской. – Таков был приказ.  
«Вот же скотина надменная», – подумал Хиджиката.  
– Не забывайте, – с достоинством продолжал Ямамото, – без приказа я бы вас лечить не стал.  
Хиджиката не смог бы забыть при всём желании, ведь ему постоянно об этом напоминали.  
– Спасибо и на том, - сказал он не без насмешки, - Если бы не приказ, боюсь, вы залечили бы меня насмерть  
Ямамото аж затрясло.  
– Я… Я плохо лечу? – он даже забыл делать паузы. – Я лучший лекарь в клане, я родственник господина! Ты должен быть благодарен, что я согласился лечить тебя!  
От натуги и возмущения его лицо приобрело багровый оттенок. Хиджиката наблюдал с любопытством, ожидая продолжения, но он быстро взял себя в руки и скорчил презрительную гримасу.  
– Чего ещё ждать от человека.  
Хиджиката выждал и решился спросить:  
– Так я могу вставать с постели?   
– Нет! – Ямамото чуть ли не взвизгнул.  
Он поспешно встал, нервным движением оправил одежду и вышел, не попрощавшись. А казался таким выдержанным. Может быть, эта его манера говорить с паузами и была нужна для того, чтобы не визжать и не частить.  
Хиджиката фыркнул и решил немного подождать.  
Он не сомневался, что большинство демонов относятся к людям так же как доктор. Но, к счастью, были ещё служанки. С ними Хиджиката легко сдружился, они ведь были женщинами, а он умел нравиться женщинам.   
Справедливости ради, в этот раз стараться не пришлось.  
Для служанок он был диковинкой, как дракон в клетке: пугающий, но безопасный. И не выглядел как уродливый карлик. Завоевать их благосклонность не составило труда.  
Мию, самая юная из всех, оказалась весёлой и беспечной хохотушкой. Ей он рассказывал байки о жизни людей, заставляя смеяться до слёз. «Всё вы врёте!», говорила она каждый раз, и Хиджиката действительно привирал, но вряд ли её это обижало.   
Рицу, напротив, была самой старшей. К Хиджикате она относилась снисходительно, как к больному ребёнку, и он не стеснялся жаловаться ей на боль или скуку, немного преувеличивая свои страдания.   
Аюми обожала кокетничать: она строила глазки, отвечала бойко, пожалуй, слишком бойко для замужней женщины. С ней он мог флиртовать в своё удовольствие, не опасаясь, что это примут за серьёзные ухаживания.  
Умэ тоже кокетничала, но по-другому. Она изображала скромность и вела себя отстранённо, но могла одарить таким взглядом, что в жар бросало. Хиджикате она нравилась больше всех. Пусть Аюми была красивее, зато Умэ вела себя умнее, и её ямочки на щеках так и притягивали взгляд. И, в отличие от Аюми, она была не замужем – Хиджикату и так окружала толпа рогоносцев, ещё не хватало, чтобы один из них начал ревновать.  
Все четыре женщины с удовольствием выполнили бы любую его просьбу, вопрос был лишь в том, кто заглянет в комнату первой.  
Это оказалась Рицу. Хиджиката скорбно рассказал, как устал лежать и как страдает от боли в мышцах, и её взгляд тут же наполнился жалостью.  
– Конечно, я вам помогу, – сказала она без колебаний.   
Узнать, что думает об этом Ямамото, ей в голову не пришло. 

Хиджиката уже пытался вставать самостоятельно, опираясь на меч, но долго стоять не мог: голова начинала кружиться, а ноги подгибались. С помощью Рицу встать получилось легко. Она была женщиной, но женщиной- _они_ , и даже не поморщилась, когда он навалился на неё всем весом. Хиджиката вспомнил, как Чизуру вытаскивала раненых с поля боя, и опёрся на узкое, но сильное плечо.   
Рицу обхватила его за талию и медленно повела по комнате. Хиджиката делал шаг за шагом, напряжённо глядя под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, и сам не заметил, как они оказались у энгава.   
– Передохните, – мягко сказала Рицу.  
Он ухватился за створку сёдзи и глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. Наконец-то он мог увидеть весь сад, а не ограниченный стенами прямоугольник, наконец-то он мог задрать голову и смотреть в болезненно-синее небо. За эту неделю Хиджиката почти забыл, как выглядит небо.  
– Давайте вернёмся, – напомнила о себе Рицу.  
– Как, уже?  
Она тихо засмеялась.  
– Завтра опять погуляем, обещаю. А теперь надо отдохнуть, вам нельзя перетруждаться.  
Хиджиката принял сокрушённый вид, и она снова засмеялась.  
– Обопритесь на меня, сейчас повернёмся.  
Медленно и осторожно, как два дряхлых старика, они развернулись.  
– Что это вы делаете?  
Казама стоял в дверях, прислонившись плечом к стене, и наблюдал за ними с ухмылкой.  
Рицу тихо ахнула и отшатнулась. Хиджиката машинально попытался удержать, но она уже отпустила его и отошла в сторону, низко склонив голову.  
– Не знал, что ты уже можешь ходить, – Казама отлепился от стены и прошёл в комнату.  
– Это мой хитрый план побега, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Стоять без поддержки оказалось трудно, а Рицу не только не собиралась помогать, наоборот – всё так же склонив голову и сгорбившись, словно пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах, она просеменила к дверям.   
– Так и знал, что самураям нельзя доверять, – протянул Казама.  
За его спиной Рицу выскользнула из комнаты и тихо прикрыла дверь.  
– Да, мы отвратительные злобные твари, которые едят детей, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он пытался нащупать створку сёдзи за спиной – хоть какую-то опору – но тщетно.  
– Рад, что ты это признаёшь.  
Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, на висках выступила испарина, Хиджиката понял, что ещё немного и позорно свалится на пол. Он наугад вытянул руку в поисках опоры, но не дотянулся до стены.  
– Так трудно попросить?  
Казама уже был рядом. Хиджиката не заметил, как он подошёл, он бы и отряд расецу сейчас не заметил.   
– Ты всё ещё настолько слаб? – Казама обхватил его за пояс и дёрнул на себя, совсем не так аккуратно, как это делала Рицу. – Могу взять на руки.  
Теперь, когда можно было опереться на кого-то, муть перед глазами немного рассеялась, и Хиджиката почувствовал что-то, кроме головокружения: злость.  
– Только если тебе нравится, – ответил он едко.  
Что Казаме точно не нравилось, так это когда над ним смеются.  
– Разумеется, я буду делать то, что мне нравится, – его паузе позавидовал бы и Ямамото, – а тебе придётся с этим смириться.  
– Ну, помечтай.  
Казама хмыкнул и вдруг отодвинулся. Его рука скользнула с талии Хиджикаты на спину, он наклонился и другой рукой подхватил его под колени. Комната качнулась, и перед глазами оказался потолок, настолько стремительно, что Хиджикату снова замутило.  
– Я и сам могу идти.  
Казама слегка подбросил его, чтобы перехватить поудобнее, и переместил руку со спины под плечи.   
– Тише, дорогая, – сказал он мягко. – Ты же беременна.  
Хиджиката сначала не понял, но потом вспомнил ту нелепую ситуацию, в которую они попали в гостинице. Смешное воспоминание, и они тогда смеялись – он до тех пор и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет смеяться вместе с Казамой.  
Потом в гостиницу пришли расецу и вырезали всех, кто там находился, включая сердобольную хозяйку. А сейчас Казама косился на него с улыбкой и, наверное, считал, что удачно пошутил.  
Хиджикате захотелось его ударить. Не мечом – кулаком, просто врезать от души.  
– Значит, тебе действительно нравится, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Улыбка Казамы увяла.   
– Я делаю это с одной целью, – он наконец сдвинулся с места и направился к футону. – И ты знаешь – с какой. Хочется верить, что мои усилия не пропадут втуне.  
Что-то странное сквозило в его спокойном, ровном тоне, какое-то скрытое напряжение, и Хиджикате вдруг сделалось не по себе. Казама уже таскал его на руках, это воспринималось спокойно, как вынужденная мера, так почему же сейчас захотелось немедленно освободиться?  
– У тебя волосы грязные.  
Хиджиката ушам не поверил.  
– Что?  
Казама презрительно сморщил нос.   
– С такого расстояния хорошо видно: слиплись от грязи. Увидь тебя твои подруги из Шимабары, сразу бы разлюбили.  
– Уж прости, что я не слежу за собой, пока валяюсь с тяжёлым ранением.  
Казама донёс его до футона и уложил; человек не смог бы наклониться и мягко опустить такой груз, он же сделал это без видимого напряжения. Голова Хиджикаты коснулась подушки, спина и ноги – футона, Казама аккуратно вытащил из-под него руки и выпрямился. Всё было проделано на удивление бережно, и Хиджиката уже собрался поблагодарить, когда в лицо ему прилетело одеяло.  
– Отдыхай, – велел Казама со снисходительным презрением. – Ты должен выздороветь, чтобы я мог тебя убить.  
– Жду не дождусь.  
Казама будто не услышал, оглядывая его с ног до головы.  
– Ты совсем не похож на выздоравливающего: тощий, бледный и с грязными волосами. Выглядишь уродливо.  
– Да какое тебе дело?!  
Казама ушёл, не удостоив его ответом.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как в комнату заглянула Рицу. Подошла к футону, села рядом, тщательно разгладила складки на юкате, как будто тянула время.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказала она наконец. – Я обещала, что помогу, но бросила вас. Извините.  
Она говорила отчётливо, глядя прямо перед собой, но было понятно, что даётся ей это нелегко.  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил Хиджиката. – Всё в порядке.  
Рицу напряжённо кивнула, но вряд ли почувствовала облегчение. Хиджиката разглядывал её, как будто впервые: она была красивой, пусть и не молодой уже, его возраста или даже старше. Высокий лоб, твёрдая линия рта, решительный подбородок – волевое лицо и породистое. Умэ говорила, что раньше Рицу была хозяйкой сама себе. Значит, она занимала высокое положение, но после смерти мужа ей пришлось стать прислугой. Незавидная судьба, но держалась она с достоинством.  
– Рицу-сан, – начал Хиджиката осторожно, – не вините себя. Я понимаю, что вы испугались.  
Она вскинула голову.  
– Я не испугалась.  
– Вы не боитесь Казаму-сана?  
Она нахмурила прямые брови.  
– Господин Казама… я его почти не знаю. Помню ребёнком, потом он уехал в западные страны, а с тех пор как стал главой клана, почти здесь не бывал…   
– А его отец?  
Рицу кивнула.  
– Старого господина все боялись. Не только слуги, – она машинально стиснула сложенные на коленях руки. – Все.  
– Он, наверное, многих казнил?  
Вот теперь она ожила: уставилась на него в искреннем изумлении, расширив глаза.  
– Казнь? Нет, что вы! Мы никого не казним, такое даже в голову прийти не может, нас слишком мало.  
– И как же наказывают провинившихся?  
– Отсылают в другой клан, – Рицу снова нахмурилась. – Если Совет решит, что преступление слишком серьёзное, то высылают в земли людей.  
Какое страшное наказание. Хиджиката постарался не улыбаться – в конце концов, если бы его сослали в Китай или, того хуже, на Запад, ему было бы не до смеха.  
Но это наводило на размышления: если демоны так ценили каждую жизнь, то как могли допустить уничтожение целого клана? Или же – клан Юкимура перестал существовать, но не был уничтожен? И те, кто считает Юкимуру Кодо своим господином, до сих пор живы?   
Это определённо следовало обдумать, но позже.  
– Рицу-сан, – Хиджиката взял двумя пальцами одну длинную прядь у виска и вытянул вперёд, тщетно пытаясь рассмотреть, – у меня правда грязные волосы?


	4. 4

Умэ принесла два тазика – пустой и полный тёплой воды – ковшик, полотенце и миску с какой-то белёсой жижей.  
– Странно пахнет. – Хиджиката принюхался. – Апельсин?  
Она смутилась.  
– Это рисовая вода, мы добавляем сок мандарина для аромата… Простите, я принесла то, чем пользуюсь сама.  
– Мне всё равно, – заверил Хиджиката, – главное, чтобы отмывало не хуже, чем мыло.  
Она уставилась на него во все глаза.  
– Вы моете голову мылом? Но так нельзя, волосы будут жёсткие.  
– Ну и что?  
Хиджиката действительно не понимал, в чём проблема, а Умэ, кажется, не понимала, как можно быть таким глупым - они смотрели друг на друга с одинаковым удивлением.  
Умэ сдалась первой:  
– Мужчины.  
Она сказала это со снисходительной нежностью, как говорят о неразумных детях, и продолжила размешивать белую субстанцию, слишком густую для рисовой воды. Наконец, закончив, Умэ помогла ему спустить юкату с плеч и пододвинула пустой тазик.  
– Наклонитесь, а я сделаю всё остальное.  
Хиджиката послушно упёрся кулаками в пол, а она зачерпнула ковшиком воды и налила ему на макушку. Струйки потекли по волосам, по лицу, шее, и он не смог сдержать глупую радостную улыбку. Служанки регулярно обтирали его и помогали бриться, но это и рядом не стояло с обычной тёплой водой.  
Умэ вылила на него ещё порцию из ковшика и отодвинулась, завозилась, гремя посудой. Остро запахло мандаринами: она взяла свою рисовую смесь и начала втирать ему в голову.  
– Так и знала, волосы у вас действительно жёсткие.  
Хиджиката покосился на неё сквозь мокрые пряди.  
– Это так плохо?  
Умэ улыбнулась одними уголками губ, едва обозначив ямочки на щеках.  
– Очень плохо, волосы должны быть мягкими как шёлк, – она глянула искоса, в золотых глазах блестели веселье и вызов. – Но вас это ничуть не портит.  
Вот кокетка! Хиджиката улыбался, пока Умэ мыла ему голову: то нежно массируя кожу, то проходясь ноготками – эта женщина точно знала, что делает. Чувствуй он себя получше, не ограничился бы одними разговорами.  
– Зажмурьтесь.  
Снова обдало теплом и запахом мандаринов. Умэ лила воду тонкой струйкой и ласково проводила ладонью по прядям, смывая пену.  
– Нужно ещё раз помыть, – решила она наконец. – Вы не устали?  
Раны побаливали, но Хиджиката готов был потерпеть.  
– Не устал. Продолжай.  
На этот раз Умэ вылила ему на макушку ещё больше рисово-мандариновой смеси, и начала тщательно втирать её в волосы. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятными прикосновениями.  
– Вот так зрелище.  
Умэ ойкнула от неожиданности. Хиджиката отвёл волосы с глаз и увидел Казаму. Опять тот пришёл, в самый неподходящий момент!  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так серьёзно отнесёшься к моим словам.  
Ответить на это было нечего, а Казама наслаждался ситуацией и даже не скрывал. Он кивнул Умэ, и та поспешно вышла из комнаты. На пороге, за спиной у него, обернулась, бросила на Хиджикату извиняющийся взгляд и выскользнула в коридор.  
– Зачем пришёл?  
Казама развеселился пуще прежнего.  
– Это мой дом, если помнишь.  
– И что, ты постоянно слоняешься по нему, заглядывая во все комнаты без стука? Сочувствую твоим домочадцам.  
Казама снисходительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что насмешки его ничуть не задевают.  
– А служанку зачем выгнал?  
Хиджиката дотронулся до волос и уныло посмотрел на прилипшую к пальцам пену.  
– Ворчишь как склочная женщина, – фыркнул Казама. – У меня есть новости, но если хочешь, я уйду.  
– Нет уж, рассказывай.  
Хиджиката оценил оставшуюся в тазу воду – осталось немного – взял ковшик, наклонился и начал смывать пену.  
Казама прогуливался по комнате и рассказывал. Армия сторонников сёгуната пыталась закрепиться в замке союзника, но тот запер ворота и поднял императорский флаг. Чего-то такого и следовало ожидать – все трусы, поджав хвосты, спешили перекинуться к победителям.  
Казама был щедр на подробности, расписывал детали, смакуя унижение генералов бакуфу – Хиджиката сейчас не имел к ним отношения, но всё равно раздражался. Мельтешение Казамы раздражало тоже: тот как будто не находил себе места и расхаживал туда-сюда, пока не оказался у него за спиной.  
Вроде бы ничего особенного не происходило, но Хиджиката насторожился. Он продолжал водить ладонью по голове, словно мыл волосы, а сам напряжённо прислушивался к мягким шагам позади. Казама подкрадывался к нему по-звериному тихо, неспешно, неумолимо, его присутствие ощущалось как приставленный к спине клинок. Хиджиката покосился в сторону футона и оставшегося рядом с ним меча: разумом он понимал, что бояться нечего, но инстинкты выли, требуя немедленно вооружиться и защищаться.  
Стало слишком тихо. Он понял это внезапно, разом, вскинулся, одновременно отбрасывая волосы с лица, и оказался нос к носу с Казамой.  
Тот стоял вплотную, наклонившись к нему – подошёл так бесшумно, что Хиджиката не заметил. Какое-то очень долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, потом Казама заговорил.  
– Чем это пахнет? Апельсин?  
– Рисовая вода… – получилось хрипло, пришлось кашлянуть, – и сок мандарина.  
Казама не ответил, просто смотрел. Он стоял, наклонившись, а Хиджиката сидел, подняв голову, и их лица оказались ближе, чем на расстоянии удара. Слишком близко.  
Хиджиката не знал, что происходит – он не боялся Казаму, даже когда тот заносил над головой меч, созданный для убийства расецу, а вокруг выл и метался огонь. Хиджиката не боялся, никогда, но сейчас застыл, замер, стараясь не дышать, как будто точно знал – вот-вот случится что-то непоправимое.  
Казама моргнул и отодвинулся.  
– Этим моют голову?  
– Не знаю, служанка принесла.  
Чем больше они говорили, тем легче становилось дышать, но дурное предчувствие не исчезало.  
– Женский запах, – Казама глумливо усмехнулся. – Ты теперь пахнешь как женщина, тебе подходит.  
Он потянулся, словно хотел дотронуться до волос, Хиджиката резко ударил его по руке.  
– Найди уже себе жену, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Неужели все отказывают, как Чизуру?  
По лицу Казамы прошла судорога, Хиджиката понял, что сейчас произойдёт, но не успел защититься – всё случилось слишком быстро. Казама молниеносно выбросил руку, схватил его за волосы на затылке и макнул головой в воду.  
Инстинкты сработали быстрее разума: Хиджиката задержал дыхание, дёрнулся, бестолково и сильно, но вырваться не смог. Тогда он упёрся ладонью в пол, оттолкнулся, но Казама уже отпустил. Даже шагнул назад и убрал руки за спину.  
– Что ты себе позволяешь?! – выпалил Хиджиката, отплёвываясь.  
Казама отступил ещё на шаг.  
– Извини, – сказал бесцветно, – больше не повторится.  
И, резко развернувшись, направился к выходу.  
– Эй!  
Но Казама уже вышел, оставив Хиджикату в полном недоумении.

Время шло, но погода оставалась тёплой и солнечной. Хиджиката старался проводить на энгава больше времени, возвращаясь в комнату только, когда начинали сгущаться сумерки и становилось прохладно.  
Он теперь ходил каждый день, опираясь на плечо кого-нибудь из служанок – обязательно делал круг по комнате, потом выходил на энгава и устраивался там, чтобы полюбоваться садом. Тот был густым, почти как лес, и на первый взгляд неухоженным: деревья росли вперемешку с кустарником, и со своего места Хиджиката не мог разглядеть ни одной дорожки. И всё равно ему нравилось смотреть на разноцветную листву, щуриться на солнце, вдыхать свежий прохладный воздух. Он закрывал глаза и дышал, глубоко, размеренно, с удовольствием и – пусть это было не более чем самообманом – чувствовал себя лучше. Просторная комната теперь казалась клеткой, из которой он смог вырваться. И точно так же клеткой покажется и этот богатый дом и сама эта земля, когда он сможет выбраться отсюда.  
Но до тех пор было ещё далеко: Хиджиката мог ходить самостоятельно, только опираясь на меч, как на костыль, и быстро уставал – как бы ему ни хотелось поскорее покончить со всем этим, он понимал, что ещё нездоров.  
Лекарь сказал то же самое. Кто-то уже сообщил ему, что Хиджиката начал самовольно вставать и ходить, но новой вспышки ярости не последовало.  
– Не обольщайтесь, – Ямамото опять говорил с паузами, спокойно и выдержанно, но каждое слово так и сочилось ядом. – Вы не здоровы, чтобы ходить, вам приходится себя пересиливать. Так вы только оттягиваете своё выздоровление.  
– Вы меня недооцениваете, потому что я человек, – ввернул Хиджиката. Ему в последнее время доставляло удовольствие выводить лекаря из себя.  
– Всего лишь человек, – подчеркнул тот. – Самонадеянный, но слабый.  
Пауза на этот раз была особенно долгой, не иначе, чтобы Хиджиката успел проникнуться своей ничтожностью.  
– Как все люди, – припечатал Ямамото. Он упёрся ладонями в колени, собираясь встать. – Я немедленно доложу господину о вашем поведении.  
– Не утруждайтесь, он в курсе.  
Ямамото, уже приподнявшийся, сел обратно.  
– Что?  
– И полностью одобряет, – заверил Хиджиката.  
Тут он покривил душой, потому что Казама ничего подобного не говорил. Но он несколько раз заходил, когда Хиджиката ковылял по комнате или отдыхал на энгава, и не высказал недовольства, наоборот – насмешливо похвалил за старания. Уточнять эти подробности Хиджиката не стал, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией.  
На этот раз доктор сумел сдержаться, только стиснул руки в кулаки.  
– Господин слишком добр, – сказал он, поджимая губы.  
– Ничуть. Но ему не нужна немощная развалина в противниках.  
И Ямамото всё-таки прорвало.  
– Ему не нужны никакие противники! Он должен править кланом, сберечь всё то, что сумел создать его отец, а он играет в игры, как будто до сих пор не вышел из пятилетнего возраста. Думает, что его власть вечна? Он жестоко заблуждается! Глупый избалованный мальчишка!  
Губы у него судорожно дёрнулись, и он прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
– Разговор закончен, – сказал прежним монотонным тоном, теперь уже однозначно неестественным. – Увидимся завтра.

– Неужели ни разу не сделал паузы?  
– Это всё, что тебя заинтересовало?  
Казама привалился плечом к створке сёдзи.  
– Ямамото старый слуга, – пояснил он небрежно, – был правой рукой отца в прежние времена. Конечно, он будет брюзжать, что сейчас всё не так как раньше. Побесится и успокоится.  
– Если я правильно понимаю, твой отец скончался вскоре после нашего столкновения в Икеда-Я, но ты не вернулся домой, а продолжил околачиваться в Киото, – Хиджиката хмыкнул: – к сожалению. Подозреваю, что это возмущает многих, не только Ямамото-сэнсэя.  
– Тебе-то что за печаль?  
– Не хочу погибнуть только из-за того, что ты не в силах справиться со своими слугами.  
Казама рассмеялся.  
– Намекаешь, что меня могут свергнуть? Смешно. Мы, _они_ , не так глупы, как люди, и не сражаемся друг с другом понапрасну. Только во мне течет кровь Казама, без меня клан перестанет существовать.  
– Неужели нет других наследников? Дальняя родня, боковые линии? Если верить хронике, твои предки размножались охотно и часто… – Хиджиката помолчал и добавил: – Даже Ямамото-сэнсэй приходится тебе родственником, насколько я знаю.  
Казама хотел что-то сказать, но оборвал сам себя и нахмурился.  
– Ты не правишь своим народом, – Хиджиката опёрся локтем на подушку и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы, – пропадаешь в мире людей, даже притащил человека в дом. До сих пор не женился и не обзавёлся наследником. Не обращаешь внимания на недовольство подданных. Я бы сказал, правитель из тебя получился не очень хороший.  
Казама прищурился.  
– Ты так за меня волнуешься, – протянул он издевательски. – Либо я пропустил момент, когда мы стали друзьями, либо есть другие причины. Например: гораздо проще думать о чужих проблемах, чем о собственных. Ты ведь торчишь здесь, раненый и бесполезный, пока генералы бакуфу губят всё то, за что ты сражался. Беспомощность хуже смерти, не так ли?  
«Я-то выздоровею, – подумал Хиджиката с тихой злостью, – а ты так и остаешься идиотом». Но по сути Казама был прав.  
Вести из мира людей приходили неутешительные: замок Уэно пал, и Мацудайра сдался в плен. Его защитники не согласились капитулировать и сделали сеппуку. Хиджиката приходилось их видеть: мальчишки пятнадцати-шестнадцати лет. Неиспорченные жаждой наживы и власти, не отравленные трусостью, верящие в идеалы бушидо – глупые дети. Генералы бакуфу были намного умнее и хорошо понимали, что делают, когда отступали, не пытаясь закрепиться на местности. Они стремились выиграть время и добраться до Сэндая раньше противника, но что потом? Времена Датэ Масамунэ давно прошли, и вокруг Сэндайского замка раскинулся большой оживлённый город, выдержать там осаду было невозможно, дать бой – попросту негде. И командующие армией знали это не хуже Хиджикаты. Не требовалось умение видеть будущее, чтобы понимать: в Сэндае всё и закончится. Бесславный конец для армии, для династии Токугава, для дела, за которое Кондо-сан отдал жизнь. Эта мысль, понимание того, что всё было зря, разъедала разум, как ржавчина – меч.  
Хиджикате уже не хотелось быть в курсе событий, он бы легко прожил без новостей, но Казама приходил каждый день, рассказывая обо всём с красочными подробностями.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – не выдержал Хиджиката однажды. – Даже если у тебя есть шпион в армии бакуфу, как он умудряется передавать новости каждый день?  
Казаму принял невинный вид:  
– Я покупаю газету.  
Он бы ни за что не рассказал правду, и Хиджиката решил расспросить служанок.  
Это оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
Мию и Аюми понятия не имели, как попасть в земли людей, расспросы Хиджикаты поставили их в тупик. Умэ отказалась отвечать, но когда он предпринял некоторые шаги, поколебавшие её верность клану, стало ясно, что она ничего толком не знает. Единственной, кто смог дать хоть какие-то ответы, оказалась Рицу.  
– Есть тайные Тропы, – сказала она, складывая бельё, – которые открываются только чистокровным _они_.  
– И куда они ведут?  
– Куда угодно, – она пожала плечами. – Нужно лишь точно знать, где хочешь оказаться.  
Несколько лет назад Хиджиката бы не поверил, что такое возможно, сейчас воспринимал как должное.  
– Это знание доступно не всем, – продолжала Рицу скучным обыденным тоном, словно обсуждала, что приготовить на ужин. – Большинство _они_ даже не подозревают о существовании Троп, а если и знали бы, то не смогли бы пройти по ним. Это доступно только сильным.  
Она явно имела в виду не физическую силу.  
– А ты можешь ходить Тропами, Рицу-сан?  
Рицу слегка улыбнулась:  
– Возможно.

За две недели Хиджиката добился неплохих успехов: он уже мог передвигаться по комнате самостоятельно, ведя рукой вдоль стены, сам садился, прижав ладонь к животу, и сам вставал, пусть это и требовало определённых усилий. Когда каждое движение перестало отдаваться дёргающей болью, а любое усилие – вызывать головокружение, он решил, что пора двигаться дальше.  
– Заниматься в додзё? – Казама нахмурился. – Почему это нельзя делать в комнате?  
– Неужели необходимо объяснять, чем комната отличатся от додзё? Если я не буду разминаться, то никогда не смогу восстановить силы.  
«И, в отличие от тебя, мне есть куда спешить», добавил он мысленно.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Казаму его энтузиазм не обрадовал.  
– А ты не слишком ли торопишься? – спросил он с сомнением. – Ямамото и так прожужжал мне все уши, что ты перенапрягаешься.  
– Я думал, его только обрадует, если я однажды умру во сне.  
– Он лекарь и привык хорошо выполнять свою работу. По крайней мере, он так говорит. – Казама побарабанил пальцами по татами. – Ладно.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши, и спустя секунду двери приоткрылись. Мию замерла на пороге, склонившись в глубоком поклоне.  
– Ты знаешь, где находится додзё?  
Она так удивилась, что даже подняла голову, позабыв о почтительности.  
– Додзё? Нет, господин, не знаю…  
Её хорошенький ротик приоткрылся от удивления – по мнению Хиджикаты смотрелось это очаровательно, но Казама лишь недовольно цыкнул.  
Мию вздрогнула.  
– Рицу-сан! – выпалила она поспешно. – Рицу-сан точно знает.  
– Ну да, – пробормотал Казама, – я не сомневался.  
Он вяло махнул рукой, и Мию поспешила исчезнуть: Хиджиката не успел увидеть её движение, только закрывающуюся створку двери. Удирать от своего хозяина, используя способности _они_ – разве это не было немного чересчур?  
– Скажи Рицу, пусть проводит тебя в додзё, – Казама всё ещё был недоволен, непонятно чем. – Можешь заниматься там в любое время, сколько захочешь.  
Хиджиката не стал благодарить, в конце концов, Казама заботился о нём лишь для того, чтобы убить. Как домашнюю скотину выращивают на убой – вдохновляющее сравнение, после которого он решил не откладывать посещение додзё назавтра.  
Рицу с готовностью согласилась помочь и привычно закинула его руку себе на плечо.  
– Я и сам могу… – начал было Хиджиката.  
– Не можете, – отрезала она непреклонно. Потом всё-таки смягчилась и пояснила: – Не стоит вам зря утруждаться, поберегите силы для тренировки.  
Она рассуждала здраво, и Хиджиката не стал спорить.  
Медленным шагом они прошли по пустым полутёмным коридорам, дважды свернули и вышли на энгава. Это была другая часть имения, и Хиджиката вертел головой, как крестьянин, впервые оказавшийся в столице. Сад здесь не подступал близко к дому, оставляя широкую, хорошо утоптанную полоску земли перед энгава. В одном месте она превращалась в приличных размеров полянку – здесь был устроен искусственный пруд. А спустя десяток шагов сад вдруг отступил, и перед ними раскинулся широкий двор. До сих пор они не встретили никого, кроме сонной кошки, и Хиджикате в первый момент показалось, что здесь полно людей, хотя их и был-то всего десяток – слуги, судя по простой одежде.  
Хиджиката невольно замедлил шаг, и Рицу понятливо остановилась, давая ему время осмотреться.  
По сторонам двора громоздились хозяйственные постройки, возле распахнутых ворот амбара стояла телега и двое мужчин скидывали на землю туго набитые мешки. Над крышами приземистых строений виднелась добротная каменная стена, слишком высокая для обычной ограды – это место строилось как крепость.  
Все слуги были беловолосы, золотоглазы и с маленькими рожками надо лбом. Хиджиката только подумал, что должен выделяться на их фоне, как увидел трёх женщин. Они шли вдоль дома с корзинами для белья, болтая и смеясь, но, увидев его, остановились как вкопанные. Хиджиката улыбнулся им, но не добился никакой реакции: они просто стояли и смотрели, выжидая. Так сторожевая собака наблюдает за прохожими, готовая вцепиться в ногу тому, кто нарушит границы её владений.  
– Что случилось? – резко спросила Рицу. – Занимайтесь своими делами.  
Женщины смешались и поспешно засеменили прочь.  
– Не обращайте внимания. Они никогда раньше не видели людей.  
– Но ты и девушки меня не боитесь.  
– Потому что, пока вы были без сознания, мы смогли хорошенько вас разглядеть.  
– Ты вгоняешь меня в краску.  
Рицу засмеялась:  
– Вот уж сомневаюсь.  
Смех у неё был звонкий, как у юной девушки, и Хиджиката невольно загляделся на тонкий профиль и сияющие тёплым золотом глаза. Снова подумалось, что в молодости она была очень хороша собой.  
– Рицу-сан, ты ведь не простая служанка?  
Рицу перестала смеяться.  
– Я вовсе не служанка, Тошизо-сан.  
Хиджиката что-то такое и подозревал.  
– Вам уже должны были рассказать, что мой муж погиб, и старый господин взял меня в дом из милости. Я стала следить за хозяйством… знаете, как это бывает: где нужно прибрать, что отремонтировать, сколько риса и овощей заготовить.  
Из этого следовало, что она распоряжалась всем в доме и командовала слугами.  
– И почему же ты тратишь время на возню со мной?  
Она улыбнулась, едва заметно.  
– Из любопытства. Ну вот мы и пришли.  
Хиджиката повернул голову и увидел додзё.  
Горло перехватило, он не заметил, как оставил Рицу, как скинул сандалии, сделал шаг и наконец ступил на вымытые до блеска, нагретые тысячами ног и миллионами шагов доски пола.  
Когда он последний раз тренировался в додзё? Давно, ещё в Киото – в прошлой жизни. Хиджиката огляделся. Помещение оказалось огромным, на всю ширину дома, сёдзи с обеих сторон были раздвинуты, и на полу лежали квадраты солнечного света. Хиджиката прошёл по ним, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкого тёплого дерева. Он даже ненадолго забыл, что находится на чужой земле, среди врагов.  
– Сейчас время обеда, – подала голос Рицу, – до вечера сюда никто не зайдёт.  
И он всё вспомнил.  
– Время обеда? Я думал, ещё рано.  
Она фыркнула в кулак.  
– Просто вы слишком поздно встаёте.  
– Тебя послушать, так я настоящий лентяй.  
Да, он вспомнил, зачем пришёл сюда, зачем всё это нужно: выздороветь, сразиться с Казамой, победить. Или умереть, но этот вариант его совершенно не устраивал.  
Стоек с боккенами было шесть. Хиджиката подошёл к ближайшей, взял один наугад, взвесил в руке и вернул на место. Взял другой, покачал в ладони, перекрутил через запястье – этот подходил лучше.  
Хиджиката отошёл от стойки на несколько шагов, остановился, взялся за рукоять. Прикосновение отполированной древесины к коже, вес боккена – всё было так привычно, даже узкая полоска света, пробивавшаяся откуда-то сверху и вынуждавшая жмуриться.  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, отступил назад и поднял боккен над головой. Шагнул вперёд, выдохнул и с силой опустил. Заточенное дерево со свистом взрезало воздух, тяжесть вдруг сделалась неподъёмной, свет – слишком ярким, острый луч ввинтился в висок. Хиджиката отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и упал бы, не подоспей Рицу вовремя.  
– Тошизо-сан?  
Хиджиката мотнул головой. Секундный приступ слабости прошёл, оставив его тяжело дышащим и мокрым, как после часовой тренировки.  
– Ты не думай, – пробормотал он невнятно, – обычно я умею обращаться с мечом.  
– Верю, – Рицу говорила увещевающим тоном, как с маленьким капризным ребёнком, – но пока что вам ещё рано тренироваться. Вы недостаточно окрепли.  
Наверное, она была права, как и Ямамото.  
Эта мысль не помешала Хиджикате вернуться в додзё на следующий день, и на следующий – тоже. Сначала было тяжело: он обливался потом от усилий и едва ли не терял сознание, но стискивал зубы и снова поднимал боккен. Вечерами он подолгу лежал, разглядывая свои руки и мелко дрожащие пальцы. Мышцы ныли, раны как будто прижгли калёным железом, но он упрямо сжимал и разжимал кулаки до тех пор, пока противная дрожь не проходила. А назавтра снова шёл в додзё, чтобы сделать на один, пять, десять махов больше.  
Наконец его упрямство победило: на пятый день он сделал три десятка махов и сам остановился, сам опустил боккен и сам дошёл до стены, чтобы совсем не героически сползти по ней на пол. Дышать было больно, волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее, но всё равно хотелось смеяться.  
– Как вы?  
Рицу присела рядом, протянула черпак с холодной водой. Хиджиката с благодарностью напился, поплескал себе в лицо, потом посмотрел на правую руку: пальцы не дрожали.  
– Отвратительно, – сказал он честно, – пока ещё отвратительно.  
Рицу легко дотронулась до его плеча.  
– Вы молодец, у вас всё получится.  
Обычно Хиджикату не смущали прикосновения женщин, но Рицу не заигрывала, а искренне старалась поддержать, и он смешался.  
– Если ты не знала, то я собираюсь сражаться с твоим господином и победить его.  
Он сказал это с улыбкой, намереваясь обратить всё в шутку, но ничего в спокойном красивом лице Рицу не изменилось.  
– У вас всё получится, – повторила она безмятежно.


	5. 5

На седьмой день в додзё заявился Казама. Хиджиката сначала заметил, что Рицу, сидевшая у стены, вдруг поднялась и тихо вышла, а потом уже увидел его в проёме сёдзи. Тот убедился, что на него смотрят, и сделал вид, будто хлопает в ладоши.  
– Потрясающе! Тебе великолепно удаётся упражнение, которому учат детей.  
Хиджиката не стал объяснять, что разрубание рассвета нужно для придания силы и крепости ослабленным мышцам – Казама и сам это прекрасно знал.  
– Зачем явился?  
– Проходил мимо.   
Хиджиката снова поднял боккен. Сделал три маха. Привычное упражнение давалось с трудом, взгляд Казамы давил, не позволяя сосредоточиться. Хиджиката мысленно проклял всех бездельников на свете и отошёл к ведру с водой. Взял черпак, сделал несколько глотков – Казама всё стоял и смотрел.   
– Ты давно тренируешься, и я подумал, что ты делаешь успехи, – пояснил он небрежно, – но зря потратил время. Если так и будешь махать палкой, никогда не восстановишься. Не то чтобы я торопил, но это может затянуться, а люди быстро стареют.  
Выдав эту великолепную фразу, он рассмеялся и вышел, крайне довольный собой. Хиджиката остро пожалел, что у него недостаточно сил, чтобы метнуть черпак через комнату.   
На следующий день он начал повторять ката.   
Вспоминать их не было нужды: последовательность действий навсегда врезалась в память, угнездилась не в разуме, а в душе. Ладонь скользит вдоль рукояти, перехватывает обратным движением, шаг, разворот, новая стойка: мышцы помнили, ноги двигались сами. Это казалось таким простым, но давалось тяжело, раны, привыкшие к монотонным махам, плохо реагировали на резкие движения и повороты корпуса. После тренировки едва хватало сил, чтобы доковылять до футона, но Хиджиката не сдавался.   
Как только ему удалось повторить весь набор ката, Казама снова решил заглянуть в додзё. Наверное, Рицу ему докладывала, или другой соглядатай – не мог же он шпионить лично, даже у него не могло быть столько свободного времени.  
Хиджиката как раз решил сделать перерыв, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
– Рад, что ты прислушиваешься к моим советам.  
Казама привалился спиной к стене с таким видом, словно стоял так уже давно. Хиджиката слишком устал, чтобы пререкаться с ним.  
– Иногда даже ты говоришь что-то дельное, – сказал он спокойно.  
У Казамы был до смешного удивлённый вид.  
На следующий день он пришёл снова, когда Хиджиката только начал упражнения.  
– Я не буду мешать, – заявил он, ухмыляясь.  
С тем же успехом ветер мог пообещать не раскачивать деревья. Хиджиката поднял боккен на уровень плеча и начал движение.  
– Слишком далеко заступаешь.  
«Я его не слышу», думал Хиджиката, стиснув зубы и пытаясь обрести утраченное равновесие.  
– Локоть назад отведи.  
«Не слышу».  
– А это никуда не годится.  
– Заткнись или проваливай!  
Справедливости ради, Казама действительно заткнулся, и Хиджиката продолжил тренироваться. Было тихо, только доски поскрипывали под ногами, и боккен хлёстко разрезал воздух. Хиджиката сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, дышал размеренно, не отвлекаясь ни на ноющую боль в животе, ни на маячившего у стены наблюдателя. Сегодня движения давались легче, чем вчера, и он знал, что завтра будет ещё легче. Оставалось немного, совсем немного – если не давать себе послабления, уже скоро он сможет выбраться отсюда.  
Он сделал последний выпад и вернулся в исходную стойку. Сердце колотилось в висках, он взмок и устал, но не настолько, чтобы валиться с ног. Всё было в порядке.  
– Странно, что ты так спокойно демонстрируешь врагу свой боевой стиль, – напомнил о себе Казама.  
Хиджиката отбросил со лба мокрые волосы.   
– Мы сражались много раз, и ты до сих пор его не запомнил? Не разочаровывай меня.  
Да, с ног он не валился, но устал, и, если бы не Казама, с радостью сел бы на пол прямо там, где стоял. Хиджиката стиснул зубы и, всё также с боккеном в руке, медленно направился к ведру с водой.   
– С другой стороны, скрывать там нечего, – Казама, как всегда, слышал только себя. – На удивление примитивный стиль.  
– Теннен Ришин-рю, – Хиджиката набрал полный черпак и сделал глоток. Холодная вода придала сил, разогнав мутную плёнку перед глазами. – Его сила заключается в простоте.   
– Сила?  
Казама вышел на середину комнаты и сделал несколько выпадов воображаемым мечом. Каждое движение он повторял на удивление точно, как будто отрабатывал их много раз. Хиджиката прислонился к стене и наблюдал.   
– Этому даже ребёнок научится, – заключил Казама.  
– В том и смысл. Стиль разработан с таким расчётом, чтобы крестьянин, не державший в руках ничего, кроме палки, стал достойным бойцом за три месяца.  
Казама нанёс воздуху ещё несколько ударов, с каждым движением приближаясь на шаг.   
– Достойным бойцом? Это просто смешно.   
Он подошёл слишком близко, и Хиджиката приставил боккен к его груди.   
– Врагам Шинсенгуми смешно не было.  
– Смешно, – повторил Казама без улыбки. – Я могу признать, что ты силён для человека, но все остальные в твоём отряде – просто сброд, шавки, прибившиеся к волку.   
– Будь я здоров, – с расстановкой сказал Хиджиката, – и будь мне десять лет, я бы заставил тебя взять слова назад.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.   
– Да ну? – тихо спросил Казама.  
Он вдруг перехватил боккен и дёрнул на себя так резко и быстро, что Хиджиката не успел отпустить рукоять или хотя бы бросить черпак обратно в ведро. В одно мгновение они оказались впритык друг к другу.  
– Давай, – почти пропел Казама, – заставь меня. Я даже согласен драться без оружия, если это поможет.  
Не помогло бы: он голой рукой удерживал боккен, но так крепко, что освободить его не стоило и пытаться. В алых глазах вспыхивали золотые искры, но Хиджикату это не пугало. Откуда-то пришла уверенность, что Казама развлекается – как развлекался он сам.   
– Мне не интересно избивать безоружных, извини, – он внутренне повеселился, когда брови Казамы взметнулись кверху – тот явно не ожидал такого ответа. – Но от тренировочного поединка я бы не отказался.  
– Тренировка? Со мной? – Казама потянул боккен влево, вынуждая развернуться. – Ты в своём уме?  
– Тренировка, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката. Не отводя взгляда от лица Казамы, он шагнул в сторону и поставил подножку – тот успел отступить в последний момент. – Это когда никто никого не пытается убить.  
– Но в чём тогда смысл?  
Они топтались на месте, борясь за боккен, дёргая его и перетягивая, пытаясь невзначай толкнуть или заставить потерять равновесие. Хиджиката смотрел Казаме в глаза, как смотрел бы в бою: не на меч, не на ноги, только в глаза, предугадывая следующее движение.   
И по его глазам он понял, что развлечение закончилось.   
Резким и очень сильным движением Казама толкнул боккен от себя – зазевайся Хиджиката и получил бы ощутимый тычок под ребро. В последний момент он быстро шагнул вбок и свободной рукой плеснул Казаме в лицо воду из черпака. Тот выругался и отшатнулся, тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая блестящие капли.   
– Ты совсем не умеешь сдерживаться, – осуждающе сказал Хиджиката, покачивая отвоёванным боккеном.  
Его распирало от смеха, от хорошего, какого-то бездумно-счастливого настроения. Казама провёл ладонью по лицу, изумлённо посмотрел на мокрую ладонь ¬– вид у него был как у мокрой собаки, и Хиджиката всё-таки рассмеялся. Казама неохотно улыбнулся и прислонился к стене рядом с ним.   
– Подло играешь.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе нужны поблажки.  
– С этим не поспоришь.  
Казама вдруг развернулся и навис над ним, упираясь рукой в стену. Его глаза отливали золотом, и Хиджикате стало не до смеха.  
– Но в одном ты неправ. – Казама прижал палец к его груди и легонько надавил. – Я очень хорошо умею сдерживаться.   
Он оттолкнулся от стены и стремительно вышел из додзё.  
Хиджиката постоял, медленно моргая. Пальцы, сжимавшие боккен, мелко подрагивали, дыхание сбилось. В одном прикосновении, в одной фразе, сказанной мягким тоном, было больше угрозы, чем во всей их шутливой потасовке. Минуты шли, а Хиджиката всё стоял, хмурясь, и не мог понять, что его так взбудоражило – Казама угрожал, но это было чем-то давно привычным и не могло испугать – он даже не был уверен, что напуган.   
Так ничего не решив, Хиджиката вышел на энгава. Рицу ждала, подобрав под себя ноги и сложив руки на коленях, увидев Хиджикату, она встала.  
– Всё в порядке?  
Очевидно, ничего не было в порядке, раз даже она заметила. Хиджиката кисло улыбнулся и сказал, что всё прекрасно.

Они шли в полном молчании, но у дверей его комнаты Рицу вдруг остановилась.  
– Тошизо-сан, мне очень жаль.  
Хиджиката, полностью ушедший в свои мысли, вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё.  
– Жаль?  
Рицу опустила голову.  
– Думаю, что больше не смогу провожать вас в додзё. Мне это не в тягость, но ждать приходится слишком долго, а у меня есть и другие дела по дому. Если хотите, я попрошу кого-нибудь из девушек…  
Она говорила спокойно, без запинки, но в глаза ему не смотрела.  
– Я тебя чем-то обидел? – прямо спросил Хиджиката.  
Рицу наконец взглянула ему в лицо.   
– Нет, что вы. – Она улыбнулась как-то по-особенному нежно. – Я знаю, что вы не из тех, кто обижает женщин.

Погода начала портиться: теперь каждый день шли дожди, и Хиджикате принесли тёплое хаори. Из дорогой ткани, с золотым узором – нетрудно было догадаться с чьего оно плеча. Пришлось принять, скрепив сердце. Они с Казамой были одинакового телосложения, его одежда сидела на Хиджикате как влитая, и отказываться от неё из пустой гордости было глупо. Да и о какой гордости могла идти речь, если он жил в чужом доме, за чужой счёт, и каждый день пользовался чужими вещами. Всё, что у него было своего, это меч и желание выжить.  
В додзё Хиджиката продолжал ходить каждый день, теперь уже один. Он достаточно уверенно себя чувствовал, чтобы передвигаться по имению без поддержки, а Казаму очевидно не волновало, присматривают за ним или нет. Соблазн свернуть с хорошо знакомой дороги и получше исследовать дом был велик, но по зрелом размышлении Хиджиката решил не рисковать. Вряд ли домочадцы Казамы обрадовались бы ему – если даже слуги смотрели с опаской.  
Демоны ему встречались редко: путь до додзё проходил через безлюдные коридоры и сад. Если кто-то попадался навстречу, то спешил отступить в сторону, словно Хиджиката был прокажённым.   
Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не встретил Ширануи Кё.   
Хиджиката ещё издалека заметил, что на полянке с искусственным прудом кто-то есть, а подойдя ближе, узнал одного из подручных Казамы. Имя всплыло в памяти не сразу, он даже не помнил, откуда его знает, возможно, от Саноске.   
Ширануи тренировался. Несмотря на прохладу, он был обнажен по пояс и кружил по поляне, отрабатывая удары копьём.  
Хиджиката остановился посмотреть. Ему редко удавалось увидеть здесь новое лицо, а Ширануи, к тому же, навевал воспоминания о Киото – не самые приятные, но всё равно ностальгичные. Это и заставило Хиджикату остановиться – это и какое-то царапающее, беспокойное ощущение. Он стоял и смотрел и пытался понять, что не так.  
Ширануи ведь был стрелком и всюду ходил с двумя револьверами. Наверняка он хорошо владел и мечом, но с копьём Хиджиката его никогда не видел.  
Ширануи сделал неудачный выпад, выругался и принял другую стойку. Бесполезно: у него не было ни навыков, ни опыта, и он постоянно ошибался, заступал слишком далеко, перехватывал древко слишком близко к наконечнику. Хиджиката видел все его ошибки, потому что хорошо знал того, кто был настоящим мастером копья.  
Стало вдруг очень холодно. По спине поползли мурашки, не имеющие ничего общего с промозглой погодой.   
– Эй, – вышло хрипло, как будто вмиг простыл.  
Ширануи не отреагировал. Он попытался сделать выпад с разворота и чуть не уронил копьё. Такое знакомое с тёмно-красным древком… разве Хиджиката не видел это копьё множество раз – совсем в других руках?  
– Эй!   
На этот раз оклик получился, что надо: резкий, злой – и Ширануи нехотя обернулся.  
– А, господин замкомандующего, – протянул он, неприятно скалясь. – Ничего погодка, а?  
Верно, он всегда вёл себя вызывающе и шутил не к месту. Раздражающий тип, но Саноске умудрялся с ним ладить.   
Хиджиката вслепую протянул руку, нащупал столбик энгава и тяжело опёрся на него.  
– Откуда у тебя это копьё?  
Ширануи не удивился, как будто ждал вопроса.  
– Оно моё.  
– Лжёшь.   
Поле зрения сузилось, яркие краски сада выцвели, Хиджиката мог видеть только Ширануи, его нахальную ухмылку и тёмный тусклый взгляд.  
– Оно моё, – Ширануи закинул копьё на плечо и подбоченился. – Мой трофей. Взял его с тела врага.   
Пальцы рефлекторно сжались, и столбик жалобно заскрипел, дерево пошло трещинами. Хиджиката не заметил.  
– И когда… когда это случилось?  
Он сам не слышал свой голос, низкий, хриплый, больше похожий на рычание.   
– Давненько. Я и забыл уже.  
Ширануи слегка пригнулся, меряя его настороженным взглядом. Хиджикате было плевать.   
«Кондо-сан, Хиджиката-сан, извините, я должен вернуться», Саноске с копьём, закинутым на плечо, небрежный взмах рукой.   
Мир стал чёрно-белым, померкли все цвета, кроме знакомого копья, его красного, кровавого древка. Красный расползался, заполняя пространство, и уже не важно было, кто стоит напротив, друг или враг – его следовало убить. Растерзать. Отомстить.  
Что-то с силой врезалось в плечо. Он упал, но мгновенно оттолкнулся от пола кончиками пальцев и ударил, не глядя.  
– Ширануи, проваливай!  
– Но…  
– Вон отсюда!  
Он зарычал и рванулся за тем, кого хотел убить, за единственным ярким красным пятном, за свежей кровью. Что-то… кто-то крепко держал его, руки стянуло как верёвками, на грудь навалилась тяжесть, вжимая в пол.   
– Хиджиката!  
Он ударил коленом, почувствовал мгновенную слабину, вывернулся было, но его снова отбросило назад, вдавило в доски так, что стало больно дышать.   
– Хиджиката, очнись!  
Щёку ожгло ударом – хлёстко, сильно. Голова мотнулась. Что-то внутри встало на место – он почти услышал щелчок – и в мир вернулись цвета.   
Хиджиката лежал на полу, а Казама навалился сверху и держал его за руки, сжимал запястья до хруста. Глаза сияли золотом, но волосы пока не побелели.   
На один острый, болезненно яркий миг захотелось вцепиться ему в глотку, разорвать плоть, хлебнуть горячей крови – он хорошо помнил, какая эта кровь на вкус.  
– Ну, – прошептал Казама. – Борись уже, ты, слабак.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза. Под веками всё было алым, в висках пульсировало, выстукивало на один мотив: «убей, у-бей, убе-й». Голос Казамы доносился откуда-то издалека:  
– Давай же. Вспомни, зачем ты здесь, вспомни, ради чего ты это делаешь. Борись, чтоб тебя!  
Бороться? Ради чего? Саноске погиб, а они ничего не знали. И разве только Саноске? Ген-сан и Ямазаки сгинули в огне Тоба-Фушими, их жизни были принесены в жертву глупости и подлости правительства. Соджи сгорал совсем в другом огне, болезнь пожирала его изнутри. Смогли ли они с Чизуру добраться до Озера Жизни, существовало ли оно вообще? Возможно, история про Озеро, оказалась пустой сказкой, и Соджи умирает сейчас в придорожной гостинице на руках у Чизуру и вдали от друзей. Сайто и Шинпачи были далеко, война развела их пути, они могли давно погибнуть – новые жертвы, бессмысленные, как вода, пролитая на песок. Саннан и Хейске тоже должны были стать песком – яд очимизу подтачивал их тела слишком давно, у них не осталось шанса на спасение. И, конечно, Кондо-сан. Ему не удалось спастись, он принёс себя в жертву – ради чего? Зачем было всё это: жертвы, смерти, разлука? Зачем сражался сам Хиджиката и почему продолжал вести за собой людей? Он не знал. Не осталось никого, кто мог бы поддерживать его, ничего, за что он мог сражаться. Борьба не имела смысла.  
– Борись! – голос Казамы угасал, слова сносило ветром. – Ты должен, ты мне обещал! Ты дал мне слово!  
Хиджиката нехотя открыл глаза. Казама нависал над ним: бледное лицо, белые волосы, сияющие глаза. Сила закручивалась вокруг него серебристым вихрем, била в лицо тугими порывами ветра, сдавливала горло. И тварь внутри Хиджикаты реагировала на неё, как зверь на свежее мясо. Рот наполнился слюной, мышцы напряглись в усилии: наброситься, разорвать, отбросить с пути и найти того, кому нужно отомстить.  
Его приподняло и впечатало в пол с такой силой, что доски треснули. Хиджиката содрогнулся от боли и потрясения, а Казама уже нависал над ним, так близко, что его чёлка лезла в глаза.  
– Вспомни, кто ты такой! Ты мой враг! Я выбрал тебя сам, ты просто не можешь оказаться настолько слаб!   
Он был слишком громким, громче грохота крови в ушах, белое лицо загораживало обзор, не позволяя увидеть ничего красного, только белое и золотое.   
– Бесишь.  
– Что?  
Хиджиката боднул его в лоб с такой силой, что у самого искры из глаз посыпались. Казама охнул и отшатнулся, застыл, настороженный, готовый к драке. Как будто Хиджиката был способен драться.  
– Всегда думаешь только о себе, – пробормотал он недовольно.  
Спина ныла, затылок раскалывался от боли, раны опять начало нехорошо дёргать. Хиджиката попытался сесть и понял, что не может: от удара провалились доски – его ноги и плечи торчали над дыркой в полу, а сам он оказался на земле.  
– Пришёл в себя?   
– А что, не похоже? – огрызнулся Хиджиката, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться.  
Казама протянул ему руку. Мило с его стороны, но лучше бы он перестал смотреть так подозрительно, словно в любой момент готов ударить.  
С его помощью Хиджиката встал на ноги: колени дрожали, он сделал несколько шагов и схватился за столбик. Чуть выше его руки дерево оказалось смято, щепки торчали во все стороны.  
– Я превратился?   
– Только глаза.  
Хиджиката так и думал – перекинься он в расецу, сейчас и пошевелиться бы не смог. Всё, чего он добился ежедневными тренировками, пошло бы прахом, только потому, что он не смог сдержаться. Потому что Саноске…  
Столбик под рукой шатался так, словно вот-вот переломится надвое, Хиджиката отпустил его и тяжело сел на край энгава. С усилием потёр лицо, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, но без толку. Саноске. Хотелось напиться. Хотелось, кричать от злости. Убивать уже не хотелось, к счастью.

Доски тихо скрипнули, и Казама сел рядом. Он уже принял человеческий облик, сила, выбивающая воздух из лёгких, исчезла.   
– Не позволяй горю захватить себя. Нужно жить и двигаться дальше.  
Хиджиката окинул его насмешливым взглядом.  
– Да что ты об этом знаешь?  
Против обыкновения Казама не оскорбился.  
– Мои родители мертвы.  
В самом деле. Хиджиката как-то не подумал об этом.  
– Ты их любил?  
– Отца – совсем нет, а мать очень сильно. Она умерла, когда я был ребёнком.   
– Болезнь? – спросил Хиджиката, хотя и не мог представить болезнь, способную убить _они_.  
– Роды. Отцу было мало одного ребёнка, он хотел много детей, чтобы заключать браки и подмять под себя ещё больше кланов. Мама и от первых родов оправилась с трудом, но этот ублюдок не хотел оставить её в покое.  
Казама поймал изумлённый взгляд Хиджикаты и невесело усмехнулся.   
– Ты знаешь, как мы сильны. Как думаешь, почему мы ещё не правим Японией?  
– Вас слишком мало.  
– Вот именно. Наши женщины редко рожают, в семьях обычно не бывает больше одного ребёнка. Двое – уже счастье.  
– Но если верить хроникам, у главы клана всегда было по несколько детей.  
Казама поворошил носком сандалии влажную листву.  
– Это было давно. Время идёт, с каждым поколением нас всё меньше. Кто-то ищет спасение в смешанных браках, в некоторых кланах полно полукровок, но только это не выход. Я уверен, через несколько поколений в этой стране не останется _они_ : одни растворятся среди людей, другие просто вымрут – и даже память о нас затеряется в веках. – Он широко улыбнулся. – Но всё это случится ещё очень нескоро. К тому времени не будет ни тебя, ни меня.  
– А твой отец… – Хиджиката нахмурился.   
Ему кое-что пришло в голову, но на самом деле – это ведь не имело никакого значения.   
– Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
Казама пожал плечами с досадой человека, которого поймали за чем-то незаконным. Хиджиката невольно улыбнулся.  
– С каких пор мы стали друзьями?  
– Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты раскисал. Это унижает и меня, ведь мой враг должен быть сильным.   
– Я так и понял.  
– Не думай, что я забочусь о тебе.  
– Не буду.  
Казама подозрительно нахмурился, Хиджиката постарался принять невинный вид – Казама нахмурился ещё сильнее. Захотелось щёлкнуть его по носу, но тогда уже точно пришлось бы обращаться в расецу – чтобы защитить свою жизнь.  
Хиджиката откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и посмотрел в серое, затянутое тучами небо. Холодный ветер остужал голову, приносил запахи влажной земли и прелых листьев, бросал в лицо редкие пока брызги дождя.  
– Но всё равно – спасибо.


	6. 6

– Совсем вы нас забыли, – сказала Умэ. – Всё время проводите с Рицу-сан.  
На самом деле, сейчас Хиджиката почти не видел Рицу, а если с кем и проводил всё время, то – с Казамой. Они обедали вместе, сталкивались в додзё, Казама мог зайти к нему в любое время, если были новости про армию бакуфу. До сих пор Хиджиката так много общался только с офицерами Шинсенгуми. Кто бы ему сказал ещё месяц назад, что он будет почти дружески болтать с Казамой – он бы не поверил. Но сейчас всё именно так и было. После той стычки на энгава они как будто заключили негласный мир и больше не ссорились, если не считать шутливых перепалок. Оказалось, что когда Казама не пытается изображать повелителя мира, он может быть приятным собеседником. И партнёром по тренировкам. И средством борьбы со скукой. Впервые с тех пор как очнулся в этом доме, Хиджиката действительно хорошо проводил время.  
– Конечно, Рицу-сан не нам чета, – продолжала Умэ. Она должна была перестилать постель, но только с ненужной тщательностью разглаживала складки на футоне. – Рицу-сан образованная и умеет себя вести, а мы простые девушки. Но знаете, господин самурай, вы могли бы и вспоминать про нас иногда.   
– Неужели ревнуешь? – спросил Хиджиката. Его всё это забавляло.   
– Глупости говорите, – отрезала Умэ, встряхивая одеяло в десятый раз.  
– Точно ревнуешь.  
– Невозможно с вами разговаривать! Прошу прощения, но мне пора.   
Она выпрямилась, с достоинством оправила юкату и направилась к выходу. Очень медленно направилась – мужчина, который бы принял это всерьёз, не имел права называться мужчиной.   
Хиджиката догнал её за полшага, взял за локоть и развернул к себе.  
– Сколько можно повторять: зови меня по имени.  
Умэ вздрогнула, но не попыталась вырваться, только склонила голову ниже.  
– Тошизо-сан… – пролепетала она еле слышно.  
– Вот видишь, – Хиджикате пришлось нагнуться, чтобы прошептать это ей на ухо, – совсем не страшно.  
Её тело было горячим под тонкой тканью юкаты. Хиджиката прижал её ближе к себе, почувствовал прикосновение мягкой пышной груди, Умэ тихо ахнула, подняла голову, и он её поцеловал.   
Давно он не целовал женщин, но это был не тот навык, который нужно восстанавливать в додзё. Мягкие нежные губы раскрылись навстречу, Умэ выдохнула, прижалась ближе, вскинула руки, обнимая. Гибкая, податливая, жаркая. Хиджиката просунул язык ей в рот и вздрогнул, почувствовав ответное прикосновение. Эта девушка никак не могла быть невинной.  
Он с силой погладил её по спине, положил ладонь на ягодицы. Умэ еле слышно постанывала, елозила грудями по его груди, и не думая сопротивляться. Хиджиката не сомневался, что она уже мокрая, готовая на всё. Можно было уложить её на футон сейчас же, взять здесь и сейчас под тихие сладкие стоны.   
Хлопнула створка сёдзи.  
– Я тут подумал… – начал Казама.  
И замолчал.  
Умэ взвизгнула и вывернулась из объятий с неженской силой – наверное, это значило, что сегодня ничего не получится. Хиджиката вздохнул и с досадой посмотрел на Казаму. Он хотел спросить: «когда ты уже научишься стучать?», но слова застряли в горле.   
Казама стоял неподвижно, схватившись за перегородку, лицо белело на фоне тёмного коридора, как гипсовая маска.   
– Господин… – прошептала Умэ.  
Каждая чёрточка в лице Казамы закаменела от напряжения.  
– Пошла вон, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Умэ с тихим возгласом выскочила на энгава и бросилась прочь, Хиджиката едва заметил это. Он не мог отвлекаться, не мог уделить внимание никому, кроме Казамы, кроме его гнева, настолько сильного, что ощущался физически.  
– Девушка не виновата, – он поспешил отвести этот гнев от Умэ. Ещё не хватало, чтобы её наказали или изгнали. – Я поцеловал её насильно.  
Но Казама не купился.  
– Эта женщина – _они_ , а ты – всего лишь человек. Если бы она не хотела, ничего бы не было.  
– Я застал её врасплох.  
– Вот как?  
Что-то в низком хрипловатом голосе было такое, что по спине пробежал холодок.  
– Значит, ты впервые обжимаешься с кем-то из моих служанок? – он глянул исподлобья и ухмыльнулся. – Или впервые именно с этой?  
Хиджиката не успел ответить – Казама вдруг оказался перед ним, мгновенно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние. Слишком быстро, как в бою, слишком опасно. Хиджиката инстинктивно вскинул руку, защищаясь, и Казама перехватил его запястье. Стиснул сильно, до боли.  
– Что с тобой? – спросил Хиджиката сдержанно. Он всё ещё надеялся, что проблему можно решить разговором.  
– Не понимаешь? – Казама отвратительно ухмыльнулся, красивое лицо исказилось в уродливой гримасе. – Сейчас поймёшь.  
Всё так же удерживая Хиджикату за запястье, он развернулся и чуть ли ни волоком потащил его за собой к выходу из комнаты, через застеленный футон – в коридор, из света в полумрак. Хиджиката едва за ним поспевал.  
Они свернули вправо, прошли по длинному коридору, свернули ещё раз и оказались в незнакомой части дома.   
– Куда мы идём?  
Казама не ответил. Хиджиката попробовал освободить руку, но с тем же успехом он мог пытаться разжать стальные кандалы его усилий даже не заметили.  
Хиджиката разозлился.  
Он не знал, какие законы нарушил, и понятия не имел, что взбрело в голову этому сумасшедшему, но терпеть такое обращение не собирался.   
Когда коридор сделал поворот, Хиджиката схватился за угол, развернулся всем корпусом и с силой откинулся назад. Казама попытался шагнуть, наконец заметил сопротивление и обернулся. Вид у него был совершенно безумный.  
– Куда мы идём?   
Хиджиката говорил медленно, с расстановкой, как говорил бы с рычащим зверем, и это помогло: Казама моргнул, нахмурился. Посмотрел на руку Хиджикаты, которую сжимал в своей, потом огляделся, словно не понимая, как сюда попал.   
Секунду он выглядел растерянным, но тут же пришёл в себя.  
– В додзё.  
Хиджиката опешил, а Казама развернулся и пошёл дальше.  
– Додзё? Это не может подождать?  
Казама издал странный горловой смешок.  
– Не может.  
Он двигался по-прежнему целеустремленно, но уже не так быстро.  
– Я могу и сам идти.  
Казама не оглянулся, просто разжал пальцы, отпустив его руку.  
Теперь они шли друг за другом. Хиджиката массировал запястье, на котором выделялись багровые следы, и поглядывал по сторонам. Они прошли через большую тёмную комнату, вышли в другой коридор, свернули дважды и оказались на энгава. Слуги, работавшие во дворе, при виде Казамы склонились в поклонах, но он их проигнорировал.   
Вскоре впереди показалось додзё. Казама вошёл первым и сразу же направился к ближайшей стойке с боккенами, а Хиджиката остановился на пороге. Чем дальше, тем меньше ему всё это нравилось.   
Боккен прилетел в лицо с такой силой, что он успел поймать в последний момент.  
– Не стой столбом, – Казама взял другой боккен и сделал приглашающий жест. – Давай немного развлечёмся.

– С чего бы это вдруг? – спокойно спросил Хиджиката.  
Хотя бы кто-то из них двоих должен был сохранять спокойствие.   
– Ты просил о тренировочном поединке, верно? Ну так я готов.   
Казама уже не казался таким обезумевшим, как в коридоре, но по тому, как он похлопывал боккеном по бедру, становилось ясно – он всё ещё не в себе.   
Хиджиката быстро оценил ситуацию, и покачал головой:  
– А я – нет. ¬– Он отбросил боккен и скрестил руки на груди. – Я не буду с тобой драться.  
Казама выглядел ошарашенным, как ребёнок, вдруг узнавший, что не всё в мире подчиняется его прихотям. В другое время Хиджикату бы это насмешило, но не сейчас. Сейчас он не понимал, что происходит, но чувствовал опасность, от которой мурашки бежали по коже.   
Казама мотнул головой, будто отмахиваясь от назойливого комара, и нахмурился сильнее прежнего.   
– Боишься?  
Совершенно безумный разговор. Хиджикату не оставляло ощущение, что он пытается сладить со взбесившимся животным, опасным и неуправляемым.  
– Не хочу быть мальчиком для битья, – он не мог показать слабость ни перед животным, ни перед демоном. – Если тебе нужно выместить на ком-то злость, можешь измолотить стену. А я ухожу.  
– Ты никуда не уйдёшь.  
– Будешь драться с безоружным?  
Вместо ответа Казама атаковал.   
Хиджиката ждал этого и успел увернуться. Упал, кувыркнулся через плечо и ещё раз перекатился, избегая удара сверху. Схватил валявшийся на полу боккен и выставил блок.  
– Вот видишь, – голос Казамы стал хриплым от яростного ликования, – ты не безоружен.  
Хиджиката пнул его под колени, заставив отскочить, и поднялся на ноги. Ненадолго прижал ладонь к животу – рана пока не болела, но он знал, что это вопрос времени.   
– Ну? – Казама развернулся боком и криво улыбнулся: – Дерись.  
Хиджиката задумчиво его рассматривал. Если бы он мог понять, что того разозлило, было бы проще выбрать линию поведения, но в голову ничего не приходило. Быть может, поцеловав Умэ, он нарушил какой-то суровый местный закон? Но с каких пор Казама стал таким ревнителем традиций?   
– Дело ведь не в девушке, я прав?   
Казама перестал улыбаться.   
– Мне нет дела до этой шлюхи, – он поднял боккен, нацелив на Хиджикату. – Я слишком хорошо с тобой обращался, ты забыл, что живёшь в чужом доме, забыл, на чьей стороне сила. Я тебе напомню.  
Хиджиката молчал, любое слово сейчас сделало бы только хуже, а Казама говорил и распалялся всё сильнее.  
– Думаешь, ты мне равный? Думаешь, я всё стерплю? Я не буду тебя убивать, не буду калечить, нет, я всего лишь покажу, где твоё место! И ты больше никогда… никогда не посмеешь…  
Казама задохнулся, закусил губу, лицо исказилось от усилия: он заставил себя замолчать. Справился с собой. Снова встал в боевую стойку, взял боккен обеими руками, взгляд у него сделался целеустремлённый и жёсткий, как перед настоящим боем.   
– Дерись, – скомандовал он, прежде чем атаковать.  
А что ещё оставалось? На Хиджикату обрушился шквал сильных и резких ударов, таких быстрых, что он с трудом успевал отбивать. Казама молниеносно менял направление выпадов, атакуя то слева, то справа, Хиджиката защищался и пятился, отступая шаг за шагом. До стены оставалось всего ничего, он кожей чувствовал, как сокращается пространство для манёвра. С каждым шагом он загонял себя в ловушку, и, судя по злорадному оскалу, Казама тоже прекрасно это понимал.  
В настоящем бою Хиджиката бы выбрал момент и перешёл в контратаку.   
В настоящем бою, он бы уже обратился в расецу.   
Он просто не мог допустить, чтобы начался настоящий бой.  
Но что он мог сделать? Выждать, пока Казама не выдохнется? – у него и в лучшие времена не было бы и шанса. Пытаться поговорить с ним, успокоить? – Хиджиката понимал, что это бесполезно.  
Он уже видел Казаму таким, во время их поединка после Тоба-Фушими. Тогда ему пришлось принять очимизу, чтобы выжить, а Казама размазывал кровь по лицу и выкрикивал бессвязные угрозы. Обещал, что не убьёт его, а возьмёт в плен и будет пытать. Обещал, что отрежет ему руки и ноги, а голову – последней, чтобы послать в подарок Шинсенгуми… Потом, правда, всё равно бросился в прямую атаку, стремясь закончить бой одним ударом.  
До стены оставалось два шага. Хиджиката решился.   
Он блокировал новый выпад Казамы, резко отступил в сторону, вынуждая того развернуться, и пихнул локтем под руку. Казама отшатнулся, Хиджиката сделал широкий выпад, вынудив его отступить ещё дальше, и сам поспешил шагнуть назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.  
Казама довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Наконец-то. Я уж решил, что тебя подменили.  
«Это мои слова», подумал Хиджиката. Он выставил боккен перед собой, приняв защитную стойку. У Казамы глаза заблестели от предвкушения. Он даже не старался, мысленно празднуя победу: выбрал самую простую из атакующих схем, подняв меч над головой. Хиджиката смотрел на его ноги в белых таби и ждал.   
Казама оттолкнулся от пола, переходя в нападение. Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдох, а потом разжал пальцы.  
Боккен упал и покатился по полу, глухой стук отдавался эхом, каждый раз, когда полированное дерево ударялось о пол: раз, другой… Волна воздуха раздула волосы, что-то сильно толкнуло в грудь, протащило и приложило о стену – как будто его подхватило порывом ветра. Голова мотнулась, рану на животе закололо множеством иголок. Хиджиката выдохнул и открыл глаза.  
Боккен торчал в стене рядом с его головой, так близко, что касался волос. Хиджиката перевёл взгляд с него на Казаму – задыхающегося, ошарашенного, бледного, как смерть.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты не ударишь безоружного, – Хиджиката попытался засмеяться, но горло перехватило. – Иначе не стал бы иметь с тобой дела.  
Казама дёрнулся, словно от оплеухи.  
– Заткнись. Ты… Ты! – он схватил Хиджикату за грудки и встряхнул. – Не смей так со мной говорить!..   
Он сыпал ругательствами и угрозами, бессильными, бессмысленными, потом резко замолчал и опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Спина болела, все раны, зажившие и не очень, ныли, но всё равно хотелось улыбаться. То ли облегчение плохо сказалось на мозгах, то ли Хиджиката всё-таки ударился затылком о стену, но он протянул руку и дотронулся до Казамы, до спутанных волос, отвёл их в сторону и коснулся щеки.   
Казама вздрогнул. Слышно было, как он дышит – быстро, поверхностно.  
«Ну что за глупец», расслабленно подумал Хиджиката. Сам затеял этот глупый поединок, сам испугался, что мог ранить его. Благородный глупец. И не он один. Как ещё назовёшь человека, которого только чуть не убили, а он стоит и радуется непонятно чему.   
Хиджиката знал, чему радуется: он не ошибся, Казама оказался именно таким, как он думал, пусть врагом, но достойным уважения. «Жаль, что врагом». Он и раньше иногда жалел, что встретился с ним при таких обстоятельствах – обычно это случалось, когда они спорили за обедом, или когда пререкались в додзё, даже когда возвращались напрямик через сад и просто молча шли рядом – но впервые эта мысль оказалась такой чёткой и ясной. Он не хотел считать Казаму врагом и не хотел драться с ним насмерть. Если бы только можно было всё изменить…  
Казама повернул голову, тёплые губы проехались по ладони, и Хиджиката осознал, что всё ещё дотрагивается до его лица. Стало неловко, и он поспешил убрать руку.   
– Ну что, – Хиджиката постарался, чтобы это не прозвучало ни с насмешкой, ни с вызовом, – теперь мы можем поговорить?  
Он был уверен, что уже всё в порядке, расслабился и… – да, доверял. И он оказался совершенно не готов, когда Казама вдруг положил ладонь ему на затылок, надавил и сам придвинулся ближе. Так быстро – или не быстро, просто Хиджиката стал медленнее соображать – но он всё ещё не понимал, когда Казама прижался губами к его губам.   
Вдруг стало холодно, а потом сразу жарко, шея взмокла, во рту пересохло – теперь он всё понял, да только было поздно.   
Казама повернул голову, их губы разъединились с тихим, но отчётливым влажным звуком.   
– Нет, – прошептал он почти нежно, – мы не будем разговаривать.  
Его глаза сияли золотом сквозь белёсые ресницы. 

«Этого не может быть, – оцепенело подумал Хиджиката, – это происходит не со мной».  
Он пропустил момент превращения: волосы Казамы уже стали серебристо-белыми, надо лбом появились короткие рожки, а в его глазах не осталось ничего человеческого.  
– Наконец-то, – прошептал он невнятно.  
И снова потянулся за поцелуем.   
Хиджиката не сопротивлялся. Он не то что шевелиться – думать не мог, в голове так и пульсировало «не может быть, не может быть, не может». А Казама целовал его, самозабвенно, напористо, заставляя раздвинуть губы, раскрыться, поддаться. То кусался, будто играясь, то проталкивал язык глубоко в рот, с нажимом, даже грубо. Это будоражило, вызывало отклик – разум Хиджикаты замер, скованный как сонным параличом, а тело реагировало на ласки, отзывалось сбившимся дыханием и быстрым стуком сердца. Казама со стоном выдохнул ему в рот, дёрнул за волосы, и голова послушно запрокинулась, затылок лёг в твёрдую ладонь.   
Другой рукой Казама гладил его по спине, вёл с нажимом вдоль позвоночника, комкая юкату, добрался до ягодиц, сжал, сильно, почти до боли. Хиджиката бездумно подался бёдрами навстречу.   
Вспомнилось вдруг, как точно так же ласкал Умэ, как целовал её с таким же напором, сминал её одежду, а сам косился на футон и думал, что она уже готова, уже никуда не денется и нужно спешить, пока им не помешали. Эта мысль, хлёсткая и резкая, как удар по лицу, привела в чувство.   
Казама собирался взять его здесь и сейчас, как сам Хиджиката брал женщин, и не спрашивал согласия. Он уже всё решил за них обоих.  
Хиджиката замотал головой, пытаясь избежать поцелуя, упёрся кулаком ему в грудь и оттолкнул изо всех сил, но с тем же успехом можно было толкать каменную стену. Казама принял свой настоящий облик, и разница в силе между ними стала огромной – несопоставимой. Хиджиката не мог вырваться из его хватки, не мог отвернуться. Единственное, что он мог сделать – это стиснуть челюсти, но Казаму это не остановило, он лишь хмыкнул и продолжил целовать его: в уголок рта, в щёку, под ухом. Припал к шее, лизнул – сначала легко, потом увереннее, вдруг прихватил кожу губами и резко втянул в рот.  
Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась крупная дрожь, Хиджиката с трудом перевёл дыхание.   
– Хватит…   
– Будет красиво, – прошептал Казама и обвёл языком воспалённую горячую кожу.  
Хиджиката понимал, что это приятно, что ему могло бы понравиться, может даже, с Казамой. Но не так. Нет, только не так.  
– Хватит, – повторил он сквозь зубы. – Остановись.  
Казама рассмеялся.   
– И не подумаю, – ответил он весело.  
Дыхание обжигало влажную шею, но на этот раз Хиджиката вздрогнул вовсе не от удовольствия. Он отвернулся, насколько смог, перехватил руку на своём бедре и оттолкнул.  
– Я тебя не хочу.  
Казама отодвинулся.  
– Знаю.   
Он улыбался, но взгляд оставался холодным, и у Хиджикаты упало сердце. До сих пор он пытался объясниться, надеясь, что произошло недоразумение, но теперь стало очевидно: Казама всё прекрасно понимал и не собирался останавливаться.   
– Не сопротивляйся, – тот криво усмехнулся, – и всё будет хорошо. Тебе понравится.   
Хиджиката его ударил, врезал в челюсть, со всей силы, но Казама даже не пошатнулся. В уголке губ вспухла капля крови, он небрежно смахнул её, посмотрел на испачканные пальцы, улыбнулся...  
Хиджиката не успел сгруппироваться: голова мотнулась, он приложился затылком о стену, зажмурился от неожиданности, а когда проморгался, Казама уже нависал над ним, скалясь как псих.  
– Я же сказал, – его рука легла на шею, сдавила, – не сопротивляйся.  
Хиджиката хотел бы послать его на самый дальний круг ада, но смог только захрипеть. Большой палец Казамы лежал точно под ухом, поверх вены, ладонь накрыла горло, и он неспешно усиливал хватку. Хиджиката схватил его за руку, попытался оторвать от себя, но без толку. На шее словно удавку затягивали, медленно и неотвратимо.   
Дыхание прерывалось, он глотнул воздуха, и Казама тут же накрыл его губы своими, просунув язык в рот. Хиджиката с удовольствием бы сомкнул челюсти, но мышцы свело от боли, горло конвульсивно сокращалось. Он ещё дышал, пусть с невероятным усилием и через боль, но Казама навалился всем весом и жадно целовал, воруя даже эти жалкие крохи воздуха. Перед глазами плясали красно-чёрные пятна, силы угасали, и он уже не пытался вырваться из каменной хватки – чего Казама и добивался.   
Хиджиката никогда не считал себя слабым и слабым не был. Он мог сражаться с Казамой, будучи человеком – обычно мог. Но сейчас, когда тот перестал сдерживаться, ни один, даже самый сильный человек, не был способен тягаться с ним.  
«Значит, нужно перестать быть человеком».  
Расецу. В отличие от других людей, у Хиджикаты была сила, чтобы сражаться с демонами. Он чувствовал, как она бурлит под кожей, реагируя на гнев и страх, как давит на виски, как аккуратно, на пробу касается рёбер изнутри. Этой силы было достаточно, чтобы держаться с Казамой на равных, достаточно, чтобы вырваться из каменной хватки, чтобы защитить себя. Оставалось лишь захотеть…  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме чёрно-красного марева. Он почти сделал это, почти поддался: незаметно для себя соскользнул в темноту и смог остановиться только чудом.  
Казама всё также крепко держал его за шею одной рукой, другой мял ягодицы. Хиджиката не видел – глаза застилали слёзы – но чувствовал его прикосновения и слышал сбивчивое дыхание. Вот он прижался щекой к волосам, потёрся по-кошачьи, шумно вдохнул.  
– Так хорошо пахнешь… – влажные губы коснулись виска, – как женщина.  
Хиджиката двинул ему коленом в пах.

Воздух хлынул в повреждённое горло, обдирая до боли, Хиджиката закашлялся, прижал руки к шее, словно это могло помочь. Ноги не держали, и он привалился к стене, совершенно без сил.  
– Вот этим ты мне и нравишься, – голос Казамы отдавался звоном в ушах, дробился и звучал сразу отовсюду. – Никогда не сдаёшься, да?  
Хиджиката глянул на него сквозь спутанные волосы: ублюдок стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел так, словно развлекается.  
– О, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от меня бы сейчас и ошмётков не осталось, верно?   
Он снова рассмеялся.   
Хиджиката сделал осторожный неглубокий вдох – горло драло как при простуде, глотать было больно, но уже стало легче.  
– У меня… – голос дрожал и сипел, приходилось говорить тихо и раздельно, чтобы не закашляться, – ничего не было с той… служанкой. Нет причин… для ревности.  
Казама перестал улыбаться.   
– Ревность? – повторил он холодно. – Какая ещё ревность? Я всего лишь беру то, что принадлежит мне по праву.  
– Я тебе… не принадлежу.  
Он изогнул губы в подобии улыбки.  
– Это не имеет значения, я сильнее, и я хочу тебя. Всё просто.   
Хиджиката не нашёл, что сказать, а Казама принял молчание за покорность и не спеша направился к нему. Его улыбка излучала самодовольство, он двигался неторопливо, ему ведь некуда было спешить.   
– Давай, расслабься, и я сумею доставить тебе удовольствие.  
Хиджиката подпустил его поближе, схватил за предплечье, дёрнул на себя и подставил подножку. Удалось поймать момент неустойчивости, когда Казама делал шаг – тот зашатался, и Хиджиката поспешил добавить локтем. Казама не смог сохранить равновесие, но моментально сориентировался и, уже падая, ударил его по ногам. Ни один человек не смог бы двигаться так быстро, но он человеком не был. Хиджиката не успел среагировать, как оказался на полу – перевернулся, а Казама уже нависал над ним, по-звериному оскалив зубы.  
– Не умеешь ты вовремя остановиться, – посетовал он с фальшивым сожалением.  
Хиджиката упёрся ему локтем в грудь.  
– Остановиться должен ты. – Он попытался в последний раз: – Сам подумай, что ты делаешь, это унизит себя сильнее, чем меня.   
Казама нахмурился с лёгким раздражением.  
– Я же уже сказал, – он погладил Хиджикату по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, – что просто хочу тебя. Следовало сказать раньше, но я всё ждал, сдерживался, а вот ты, – его губы задрожали от злости, но он мигом успокоился, – ты сдерживаться не захотел. Значит, и я не стану.   
Ревность, злоба, жажда – что Хиджиката мог на это ответить? В который раз повторить, что не принадлежит ему?  
Казама убрал волосы с его лица, провёл пальцами вдоль линии челюсти, дотронулся до шеи, до следов на горле. Хиджиката вздрогнул – не от боли, от воспоминания о ней – отмахнулся раньше, чем успел подумать. Казама, словно ждал повода, перехватил его руку и резко выкрутил. Хиджиката ударил другой рукой – он принял кулак на ладонь, с демонстративной лёгкостью. Хиджиката извивался, напрягал все мышцы, пытаясь освободиться или сбросить его с себя – Казама проигнорировал его усилия. Крепко удерживая за запястья, он завёл обе руки ему за голову и прижал к полу. Нажал на болевые точки, стиснул так, что и стальные кандалы были бы нежнее. Хиджиката закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.   
– Вечно ты так, – пробормотал Казама над ухом, – упрямишься и вынуждаешь брать силой.  
Хиджикату трясло от напряжения, а Казама легко удерживал обе его руки одной своей, ему это ничего не стоило. Разница в силе как непреодолимая пропасть – безнадёжно.  
Хиджиката уже испытал это чувство. После Тоба-Фушими, когда Казама впервые принял свой истинный облик. Хватило нескольких ударов, одного блока, после которого заныли запястья, и одного выпада, которого удалось избежать лишь чудом, чтобы понять – победить невозможно. Тогда Хиджиката впервые оказался на краю этой пропасти, впервые испытал отчаяние того, кто ещё стоит на ногах, но уже проиграл. Это ошеломляющее, лишающее надежды бессилие заставило его сделать то, что он делать не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах – принять очимизу. В тот раз это спасло ему жизнь.  
И всё ещё могло спасти.  
Сила расецу… Хиджиката чувствовал её за спиной, как жадную багровую тьму. Она взывала к нему в минуты слабости, и он привык обращаться к ней, привык считать чужую искусственную силу своей. Эта сила спасла его в схватке с Казамой тогда, помогла перепрыгнуть через пропасть. Так легко было отдаться ей, откинуться назад в объятия тьмы, даже зная, что можешь не вернуться обратно.  
Казама навалился на него, притиснулся вплотную, зарылся лицом в шею, целуя вздрагивающее горло, выписывая языком круги на коже. Свободной рукой он шарил всюду, куда мог дотянуться: гладил по рёбрам, по бокам и животу – не как торопливый и жадный насильник, а по-хозяйски уверенно. Его уже было не остановить.  
Хиджиката оказался между двух демонов и… он не знал, что делать. Смириться, поддаться Казаме – от одной мысли начинало подташнивать. Сдаться темноте, чтобы защитить себя, было равносильно самоубийству.   
Смерть или позор, что выбрать?  
Казама вцепился зубами в ворот юкаты и оттянул в сторону, обнажая плечо, его рука уже шарила под одеждой, пальцы мяли голую кожу – Хиджиката почти не чувствовал этого, не чувствовал ничего, кроме зова тьмы за спиной.   
Он всегда считал себя сильным, но в итоге оказался слаб. Не смог защитить Кондо-сана и никого из своих друзей, даже себя не мог защитить сам и должен был выбирать из двух демонов, чтобы выжить.   
Если бы только он не был таким слепым, если бы догадался раньше… Если бы знать, что всё так обернётся, кто бы согласился на предложение Казамы. Но он поверил, что тот сдержит слово, даже на секунду не усомнился…  
Если так подумать, он, в самом деле, ни разу не засомневался в честности Казамы. Хиджиката не особенно размышлял над этим раньше, но если бы его спросили, то сказал бы, что знает Казаму, что понимает его. Казама был не из тех, кто насилует женщин, глумится над ранеными и убивает безоружных. Честь и бушидо не были для него пустым звуком. Если бы Хиджикату спросили, он бы сказал, что при всех различиях они с Казамой похожи в чём-то одном, но самом важном.  
И, как ни странно, он до сих пор так считал.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вверх, в темноту потолка, перевёл взгляд на белую макушку Казамы, который вылизывал его ключицы с почти животным урчанием, увидел свои широко раскинутые ноги – юката сползла, обнажив колени, а Казама устроился между них и, будь Хиджиката проклят, если не чувствовал его член, твёрдый и горячий. Остановить его, рискнув жизнью, или переступить через себя и смириться с унижением?   
Хиджиката не стал выбирать, потому что выбора попросту не было.  
– Казама.  
Тот не услышал или не захотел. Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы рот оказался вровень с его ухом, и повторил:  
– Казама.   
– М?  
Казама приподнялся на локте, и их лица оказались близко-близко, ближе не бывает. Всё расплывалось, отчётливо можно было увидеть только золотые глаза с нечеловечески узкими зрачками.  
– Ты не имеешь на меня прав, – сказал Хиджиката раздельно. – Ты ещё не победил.   
Он не мог видеть, ничего, кроме глаз, но почувствовал, что Казама замер. Его как будто превратили в камень, он даже дышать перестал.  
– Мы дали друг другу слово, и я своё сдержу. – Говорить было трудно, стоило чуть повысить голос, как начинал душить кашель. – Ты получишь всё, что хочешь, в случае победы. Но. Ты ещё. Не победил.  
Казама отпустил его руки и выпрямился, сел на нём верхом, растерянно моргая. Эта детская растерянность всякий раз, когда что-то шло не по его, была такой знакомой и нелепой, Хиджиката посмеялся бы, если бы не больное горло.  
– Да, – короткое слово далось Казаме с трудом, он еле ворочал языком. – Ещё не победил.  
Он огляделся, словно не понимал, где находится, и Хиджиката незаметно перевёл дух, чувствуя, как тьма за спиной отступает.  
Казама тоже отступал – встал с него и попятился. Хиджиката поспешил сесть и подобрать под себя ноги, чтобы не лежать перед ним как обесчещенная девственница. Казама вряд ли заметил: он посмотрел на свою ладонь, потом, явно не понимая, что делает, провёл ею по лицу, по волосам.   
– Ты прав, – выговорил он наконец. – Прав. Да.   
С каждым словом он пятился, как если бы из них двоих именно Хиджиката был сверхсильным демоном-насильником.   
– Уже поздно, – вдруг сказал Казама совершенно нормальным голосом, – мне пора. Доберёшься до комнаты сам?  
Хиджиката ошалело кивнул, и он тут же развернулся и направился к выходу, ни разу не оглянувшись.

В дверь постучали, когда Хиджиката пил чай. Пил – громко сказано, он уже несколько минут сидел над чашкой, дожидаясь пока остынет. Горячее, как и холодное, ему сейчас было противопоказано.  
Он ожидал, что заглянет кто-нибудь из служанок, но это оказался Казама.  
– Можно войти?   
– Ты научился стучать?   
Казама скривил губы и принялся задвигать створку с ненужной тщательностью. Выглядело так, словно он в любой момент готов выскочить в коридор. Протоптавшись у двери с минуту, Казама наконец развернулся с видом мрачной решительности.  
– Как ты?.. – спросил он, глядя в сторону.  
Хиджиката невольно дотронулся до горла. Вчера, вернувшись к себе, он понял, что даже глотать толком не может, и попросил позвать лекаря. Ямамото вплыл в комнату с видом праведного возмущения и с порога начал речь о своей занятости и о вздорных людях, но заткнулся, увидев шею Хиджикаты. Невзирая на мерзкий характер, лекарем он был хорошим: быстро сделал мазь для горла, сварил душистый тёплый отвар, который полагалось пить три раза в день, и ничего не сказал ни про яркие багровые кровоподтёки, ни про такие же яркие засосы. Сейчас и те и другие были надёжно скрыты под слоями бинтов.  
– Как видишь, – ответил Хиджиката уклончиво.   
Казама ещё постоял, уставившись в одному ему видимую точку под потолком, потом шагнул вперёд и снова остановился. Ясно было, что он собирается с духом и вот-вот решится.  
– Для начала хочу извиниться.  
Казама так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
– Я не должен был приставать к служанке в чужом доме, – смиренно пояснил Хиджиката. – Недопустимое поведение. С бедной девушкой всё в порядке?   
Мию и Аюмэ не знали, что стало c Умэ, и он не на шутку беспокоился.  
– Да что станет с этой… – Казама прикусил губу.  
– Надеюсь, ты не будешь мстить ей за то, в чём нет её вины. Если ты изгонишь девушку из клана или лишишь средств к существованию из-за ревности, я никогда себе не прощу.  
– Я не ревную! – вызверился Казама. Снова закусил губу и закончил уже спокойнее: – Ничего ей не сделается, будет работать в другом доме, не здесь.  
– Значит, всё-таки ревнуешь.  
Казама задохнулся от возмущения. Видно было, как он борется с собой – вспоминает, что пришёл мириться, и пытается обуздать эмоции. Хиджиката облокотился о стол, подпёр щёку и наблюдал – он так и знал, что это будет весело.  
Наконец Казама успокоился. Заложив руки за спину, он прошёлся по комнате и остановился перед выходом на энгава. Наверное, впервые увидел собственный сад и хотел получше рассмотреть.  
– Я... должен сказать, что… – он сделал глубокий вдох: – что мне очень жаль. Прости.  
Это прозвучало так тихо и неуверенно, что Хиджиката имел полное право ничего не услышать. Тем более что он как раз решил отхлебнуть чай.  
Казама подождал реакции: боковым зрением можно было заметить, что он поглядывает в его сторону – не дождался и повторил:  
– Прости… пожалуйста.  
– Что ты сказал? Не слышу.   
– Хватит изде… – он ожидаемо вспылил, опомнился и оборвал себя.   
Хиджиката подул на чай и осторожно отпил.  
– Мне очень жаль, что вчера всё так вышло, – повторил Казама громче. – Прости.  
Чай всё ещё был слишком горячий, глоток отдался болью в горле. Хиджиката поставил стакан на стол и наконец посмотрел на Казаму. Тот стоял, опустив голову, длинные пряди у висков свесились, загородив лицо.   
– Я же говорил: тебя это унизит сильнее, чем меня.  
Казама вздрогнул, но головы не поднял, только стиснул кулаки.   
– Тебе не хватает воспитания, – решил Хиджиката.   
– Что?!  
– Ни хладнокровия, ни выдержки, ни умения просчитывать последствия. Ты точно единственный сын? Тебя должны были научить этому, как будущего главу клана.  
– Не тебя меня учить.  
– Ты же, – безжалостно продолжал Хиджиката, – ведёшь себя как ребёнок. Ждёшь, что все будут исполнять твои капризы, и относишься к людям, как к игрушкам.  
Казама стиснул кулаки. Постоял так, потом подошёл к столу и сел.  
– Я не, – он сглотнул, посмотрел в лицо и тут же отвёл взгляд, – я не отношусь к тебе так…  
– Да заткнись ты.  
Казама вздрогнул. Безумно хотелось ударить его под дых, повалить и приложить ногой по рёбрам – выместить злость.   
Вчера, когда ушли доктор и служанки, Хиджиката присел на энгава, не обращая внимания на холод. Холод тогда был кстати, остужал эмоции и помогал привести мысли в порядок. В отличие от некоторых, Хиджиката умел просчитывать последствия и понимал, что злость ни к чему не приведёт. Ему даже казалось, что он полностью спокоен. Но стоило увидеть Казаму, услышать это его жалкое «прости», как злость вспыхнула с новой силой, и сейчас Хиджиката с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наделать глупостей.  
– Ты пытался взять меня силой, – он почти выплюнул это. – А когда я начал сопротивляться, чуть не задушил.  
– Я не собирался…   
– А когда я сказал – несколько раз сказал, что не хочу тебя, что ты ответил?   
Казама опустил голову ниже.  
\- Ты ответил, – чётко выговорил Хиджиката, – что это не имеет значения. И даже не пытайся делать вид, что был не в себе и ничего не понимал.  
Он отхлебнул чая, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Я не собирался, – тихо сказал Казама. – Увидел тебя с этой девкой и разозлился, но даже тогда я не собирался. Хотел сразиться с тобой, хотел… – он вцепился в край стола с такой силой, что дерево заскрипело, – причинить тебе боль, заставить тебя пожалеть. И больше ничего. Но потом я не смог сдержаться, сам не заметил, как обратился и... всё, что случилось дальше... Я сожалею.  
Хиджиката с трудом мог это слушать. Он обхватил ладонями стакан и внимательно следил взглядом за плавающей на поверхности чаинкой. Пар поднимался вверх, оседал на лице, на ресницах, Хиджиката почти не моргал, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы просто держать стакан, не раздавив.  
– Тебе следовало сказать мне раньше, – горло болело, слова давались с трудом, – ещё в Уэно. Тогда я не согласился бы на твоё предложение.  
Стол снова заскрипел, но он не остановился.  
– Я поверил тебе, твоему слову. Знай я, что тебе нельзя доверять, предпочёл бы остаться в той гостинице даже с риском для жизни.  
– Я сам не знал.   
Хиджиката поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Казама смотрит на него в упор. Он был бледен, даже губы побелели, только на щеках выступил слабый румянец.  
– Я не знал, клянусь, – повторил он убеждённо. – Но когда ты начал жить у меня, ходил по моему дому, носил мою одежду… Мы виделись каждый день, я смотрел на тебя, что-то менялось, я чувствовал это, но до вчерашнего дня не понимал, чего хочу на самом деле.  
Выглядело так, будто он сам в это верил.  
– Для того, кто ничего не знал, ты ловко загнал меня в угол, – Хиджиката немного подался вперёд, вглядываясь в его лицо. – Заставил пообещать выполнить любую твою прихоть в случае поражения. Очень удобно.  
Что-то в глазах Казамы дрогнуло, едва уловимо, но Хиджиката заметил.  
– Всё ты знал. И всё спланировал заранее, – он хмыкнул. – Не ожидал, что ты можешь быть таким хитроумным.  
– Можешь мне не верить, но я действительно не планировал, – Казама запнулся, – ничего такого.  
Смешно, особенно после вчерашнего, что он не решался называть вещи своими именами.   
– Если хочешь доказать свою честность, освободи меня от обещания…  
– Нет! – резко перебил Казама. Куда только делась его неуверенность и смущение.  
Хиджиката выругался про себя. Он терпел этот разговор только ради одной цели, но всё оказалось зря.  
– Я не могу, – теперь Казама подался вперёд, перегнувшись через стол. – Ты уже был подо мной, я знаю, как ты пахнешь, как ты можешь стонать, когда тебе не больно, знаю, какова твоя кожа на вкус. Я ни за что от этого не откажусь.  
Хиджиката плеснул в него чаем.   
Потом очень аккуратно взял чайник и начал наполнять стакан снова. «Как ты стонешь, когда тебе не больно», значит? Пальцы дрожали. Так и подмывало, огреть Казаму этим чайником по голове, опрокинуть на пол и бить по лицу, в челюсть, в висок, куда придётся, так долго, насколько хватит сил.   
– Хиджиката…  
– Тебе надо было остыть.  
– Но чай тёплый.  
– Повезло.  
Наполнив стакан до краёв он решил, что достаточно пришёл в себя, и посмотрел на Казаму. Тот так и сидел с мокрым лицом, чай стекал по чёлке и капал ему на одежду. Похоже на их шутливую потасовку в додзё – тогда Казама тоже остался с мокрым лицом, и Хиджикате это показалось забавным и даже привлекательным. А потом Казама сказал что-то про сдержанность… «Я очень хорошо умею сдерживаться», да. Теперь-то стало понятно, что он имел в виду.   
– Я понимаю, что ты зол...  
– Нет, – отрезал Хиджиката, – ты не понимаешь.  
Их взгляды встретились, столкнулись. Казама отвернулся первым.  
– Послушай, – заговорил он после паузы, – тебе нечего опасаться. Я пальцем тебя не трону до нашего поединка, клянусь.  
Зато после поединка, собирался завалить его прямо в додзё и отыметь, не спрашивая согласия. И даже не скрывал этого. Идея с чайником становилась всё более привлекательной.  
– И если ты победишь, – Казама повысил голос, – то сможешь уйти отсюда беспрепятственно. Я сам выведу тебя в мир людей, в любое место острова, куда скажешь. Или это сделает Амагири. И я больше никогда не встану у тебя на пути, обещаю.  
Он скользнул ладонью по столу, как будто хотел дотронуться.  
– Поверь мне.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на его руку рядом со своей. Ещё вчера он верил, верил до последнего и – не ошибся.   
– Что ж, – он криво улыбнулся и убрал руку со стола, – это хорошая причина победить.  
Казама кивнул, даже не скрывая облегчения.  
– В следующий раз увидимся, когда придёт время для поединка. До тех пор я тебя не побеспокою.  
Он встал и направился к выходу, Хиджиката смотрел ему в спину. У дверей Казама вдруг остановился, словно споткнувшись, резко развернулся и в одно движение снова оказался рядом.  
Хиджиката инстинктивно отшатнулся, но он всего лишь склонился над ним, упёршись ладонями в стол.  
– Прости меня, – Казама говорил чётко, без колебаний, – мне жаль, что так случилось.  
– Зачем ты это повторяешь? – губы плохо слушались, Хиджиката их не чувствовал. – Думаешь, что извинишься, и я отвечу: «ладно, забыли»?  
Казама покачал головой.  
– Такое не забывается. Но ты должен знать, что я сожалею.  
Он выпрямился и ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Хиджиката пригубил чай – тот уже был еле тёплым. Он допил его в несколько жадных глотков, повертел стакан в руках и с размаху бросил в стену. Прижал холодные ладони к горячему лбу и тихо, горько рассмеялся. Ох уж этот Казама, вечно-то он его смешил.


	7. 7

Умэ он больше не видел. У Мию и Аюми только и удалось выяснить, что она по-прежнему работает в имении, но в другой его части. Рицу могла бы сказать больше, но она почти не появлялась, отговариваясь делами. Не нужно было обладать могучим разумом, чтобы понять – девушки побаиваются общаться с ним. Никакого больше весёлого смеха и томных взглядов, служанки вели себя с подчёркнутой почтительностью и старались не задерживаться в комнате дольше необходимого. Хиджиката прекрасно их понимал. Он бы не удивился, если бы Казама им пригрозил, но и без этого любой на их месте хватило бы примера Умэ, чтобы сделать выводы.   
Хиджиката немного сожалел о том времени, когда они могли весело болтать все вместе, но ему теперь скучать не приходилось: сразу после их последнего разговора с Казамой в комнату принесли с десяток книг, небольшую, но подробную карту острова, кисть с тушью и даже столик для письма – кое-кто пытался загладить вину. На следующий день принесли несколько юкат и хаори, а также кисэру с жаровней. Одежда, новая, ни разу не надёванная, Хиджикату порадовала, а вот кисэру он пользоваться не стал. Слишком велика была вероятность, что ею уже пользовались – Хиджиката не хотел даже задумываться о непрямых поцелуях и прочей ерунде, у него и так хватало пищи для размышлений.  
Выполняя обещание, Казама перестал приходить, но всё равно нашёл способ сообщать новости – вслед за книгами Хиджикате принесли газеты. Их печатали в Эдо… то есть, в Токио, теперь столица называлась так. Более точное и подходящее имя, чем раньше, но он никак не мог привыкнуть, да и не желал привыкать ни к чему из того, что делало новое правительство. Тем не менее, газеты он прочитал от корки до корки, от хвастливых сообщений про встречу Кидо Койна с английским послом, до рассказов о мелких городских происшествиях.   
Он прекрасно понимал, что одобренные правительством статьи не отображают истинное положение дел, и старался читать между строк. Отсутствие новостей с фронта говорило, что войско бакуфу, скорее всего, уже докатилось до Сэндая. А скупые упоминания о том, что часть войска задержалась в Айзу, «ради безопасности местных жителей», могли объясняться сопротивлением этих самых местных жителей новому режиму. Других причин разделять армию перед решающим сражением Хиджиката не видел.   
Газеты принадлежали разным изданиям, выходили в разные дни, и Хиджиката не мог не думать о том, как Казама умудрялся их добывать. Если честно, то он просто не мог не думать о Казаме.  
Казама хотел его.  
Эта мысль вызывала вспышку бесконтрольной огненной ярости. Но как большой костёр прогорает быстро, так же быстро отступала злость, а навязчивые, муторные мысли оставались.  
Казама хотел его, а он ничего не заметил. Хиджиката мучительно перебирал в памяти их встречи, сражения, разговоры – сейчас ему во всём виделся тайный смысл. Взять хотя бы безумное, ненормально сильное желание Казамы сразиться с ним. В своё время Хиджиката решил, что это обычная реакция избалованного богача, который впервые в жизни получил укорот и не может смириться. Он просто принял упорство Казамы как данность и больше не задумывался над причинами. А следовало бы. Дай он себе труд хоть немного лучше обдумать это, сейчас не оказался бы в такой ситуации.   
Но как он мог догадаться? Не то чтобы у него совсем не было опыта с мужчинами – был, но так давно, что он уже всё позабыл. Хиджиката расхаживал по энгава, загибая пальцы. Те два раза с пареньком из додзё – как же его звали? – из обычного мальчишеского любопытства. Один раз, после которого он взял за правило никогда не пить в незнакомой компании. И ещё раз из скуки, на постоялом дворе, где не нашлось никаких других развлечений. Четыре. Хиджиката сжал кулак, уставившись на свою руку невидящим взглядом.   
Казама хотел его, и это поневоле вызывало растерянность. Сколько бы раз у Хиджикаты ни было с мужчинами, он всё равно предпочитал женщин. Маленьких и худых, статных и высоких, весёлых и застенчивых – всех. В юности, когда не было других дел, кроме унылой работы в лавке, он становился на перекрёстке двух улиц и рассматривал проходящих мимо девушек. Плавная походка, тонкий профиль, волнующий изгиб шеи, да хоть форма ушей – в каждой находилось что-то красивое. В те дни, когда за ним не прибегал дядя, чтобы отругать и утащить обратно в лавку, Хиджиката обязательно находил какую-нибудь милую и тоже ничем не занятую даму, чтобы скрасить скучный денёк.   
Он взрослел, свободного времени становилось всё меньше, потом и вовсе не осталось, и тогда Хиджиката начал ходить в Шимабару. Тамошние красавицы, нежные и умелые, всегда красиво причёсанные и накрашенные, всегда весёлые и благоухающие ароматным маслом, его избаловали, и он перестал засматриваться на каждую встречную женщину, но всё равно, нет-нет, а оборачивался вслед прошедшей мимо красавице.   
А вот на внешность мужчин он не обращал внимания никогда, только отмечал, что тот похож на крысу, а у этого благородный вид.   
Хиджиката сел, подперев щёку рукой, и глубоко задумался. Казама ведь… был довольно привлекательным? Правильные черты лица, чистая и светлая кожа без изъянов, низкий голос с ленивыми интонациями – он хорошо выглядел. Хиджиката давно узнал цену его показного хладнокровия, но на женщин Казама должен был производить впечатление. Не бегай он за Чизуру, мог бы выбрать любую.   
Так было, пока он вдруг не перестал за ней бегать. Это случилось внезапно, даже раньше, чем Казама узнал про них с Соджи, просто в один день она вдруг стала ему неинтересна. Хиджиката застонал и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Ну что ему стоило насторожиться, понять, что дело нечисто? Нет, он всего лишь порадовался решению проблемы и предположить не мог, какие проблемы ждут впереди.  
Казама хотел его. Обычно Хиджикату хотели женщины, так было с ранней юности: взгляды искоса, смешки, случайные прикосновения – он привык к этому. Где бы он ни бывал, в любом городе или деревне, всегда находились одна-две молодые или не очень девицы, которые начинали поглядывать на него, улыбаться и спрашивать, не собрался ли он задержаться в их краях. Хиджиката предпочитал тех, что помоложе и помилее, но, как на зло, хозяйки гостиниц оказывались постарше и пострашнее. Зато можно было не платить за ночлег. Так было всегда: его хотели, но он сам выбирал, кому ответить. И не только с женщинами.  
Вспомнился тот случай на постоялом дворе, куда его занесло с коробом, полным лекарственных порошков. Дождь лил весь день и заканчиваться не собирался, обеденная комната была под завязку набита такими же как он пленниками непогоды: путешественниками и бродячими торговцами. Хиджиката цедил плохое сакэ и размышлял, стоит ли ответить на манящие взгляды дочки хозяина. Та уже принесла ему выпивку за счет заведения, и, будь она чуть посимпатичнее, Хиджиката уж нашёл бы способ её отблагодарить. Девица то и дело поглядывала в его сторону своими выпученными, как у рыбы, глазами, а он убеждал себя, что в темноте нет никакой разницы, но без энтузиазма. Он собирался задержаться в этом городе и продать немало порошка от простуды – не хотелось бы всё бросать, удирая от разъярённого папаши и его друзей. Горький опыт подсказывал, что семьи созревших девушек считают любое весёлое развлечение поводом для женитьбы. Хиджиката придерживался противоположной точки зрения, но отстоять её при раскладе все на одного было бы сложновато.  
Он уже окончательно решил пойти к себе и лечь спать, когда заметил самурая за столом через ряд. Тот сидел над полной пиалой, опираясь локтями о стол, и смотрел в упор, так пронзительно и призывно, что даже Хиджиката, не имевший большого опыта с мужчинами, сразу всё понял. Это была просто скука, просто дрянное сакэ и утомительный стук дождя по крыше, но тогда он решил, что ложиться ещё рано. Он сам это выбрал, как выбирал всегда, как позднее, едва рассвело, выбрал сбежать с постоялого двора, невзирая на полный короб нераспроданных порошков и продолжающийся ливень.   
Хиджиката рассеянно улыбнулся, вспоминая себя двадцатилетнего, безрассудного и совершенно безмозглого, но одно воспоминание сменилось другим, и улыбка увяла.  
На этот раз выбрали его. Казама предъявил свои права и не собирался ждать разрешения, он намеревался взять его, не спрашивая, как берут жену или проститутку – свою собственность. Хиджиката к такому не привык и привыкать не собирался.  
Сразу после того, как они поговорили и Казама поставил новые условия, Хиджиката отправился в додзё. Трудно было заставить себя переступить порог. Он понял, что переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь войти, и разозлился – злость смыла сомнения и страхи, оставив только решимость.  
Казама собирался взять его по праву сильного, и был сильнее, они оба это знали. Все их стычки заканчивались вничью благодаря случаю или стороннему вмешательству, но здесь им никто не мог помешать, и Казама считал, что наконец-то доведёт дело до конца – до своей закономерной победы. Хиджиката считал, что он может подавиться.   
Не случилось ничего такого, чтобы страдать как девица, чей первый поцелуй украл хулиган, и ничего не изменилось. Что там стояло на кону – жизнь, свобода, честь – не важно, Хиджиката всё равно не собирался проигрывать.

Новый день оказался богат на визиты.   
В дверь постучали, Хиджиката по привычке отозвался, лишь потом сообразив, что стук был слишком уверенным и громким – служанки так себя не вели.   
– Я по делу, – поспешил сказать Казама.  
Хиджиката закрыл книгу, которую читал, и приготовился слушать. Казама не смотрел на него, блуждая взглядом по комнате.  
– Мне нужно уехать ненадолго, – сообщил он свёрнутому футону. – Вернусь послезавтра.  
– И зачем ты мне об этом сообщаешь?  
Казама перевёл взгляд на букет с кленовыми листьями, которые собрала Мию:  
– Меня не будет, и ты сможешь спокойно ходить в додзё, я не помешаю.  
Это звучало особенно смешно, учитывая, что Хиджиката вернулся с тренировки час назад.   
– Спасибо за разрешение, но я и не прекращал ходить в додзё. Странно, что ты не знаешь.  
Казама всё же бросил на него косой взгляд.  
– Откуда бы мне знать?  
– Неужели среди слуг нет кого-то, кто сообщал бы тебе обо всех моих действиях?  
Казама надменно наморщил нос.  
– Разумеется, нет, – ответил он с достоинством. – Но если…  
– Ха.  
– Если, – повысил голос Казама, – кто-то из слуг решил, что нужно держать меня в курсе…  
Хиджиката фыркнул, и он тоже улыбнулся. Это уже было так привычно, что на короткое мгновение Хиджиката забыл всё, что случилось. На очень короткое мгновение.  
Наверное, что-то в его лице изменилось, раз Казама резко перестал улыбаться. Вмиг между ними снова воздвиглась стена, невидимая, но прочная.   
Хиджиката раскрыл книгу, пролистал, не видя ни строчки, Казама так и топтался у порога, хотя уже сказал всё, что хотел. Это действовало на нервы.  
– Ещё что-то? – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Ты мешаешь.  
Казама оскорблённо вскинул подбородок.   
– Больше ничего, – процедил он сквозь зубы и вышел.  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Хиджиката с досадой отбросил книгу.   
Когда спустя час в дверь снова постучали, он всё ещё был в скверном расположении духа.  
– Ты не понимаешь с первого раза?..  
– Прошу прощения? – Амагири собрался переступить порог, да так и замер. – Вы что-то сказали?  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Принял за другого.  
Амагири не стал спрашивать – за кого. Нетрудно было догадаться.  
Он как всегда был исключительно вежлив: сел напротив, опёршись ладонями в колени, склонил голову в неглубоком поклоне и лишь потом заговорил:  
– Хиджиката-доно, могу я спросить вас кое о чём?   
Это было странно. Хиджиката постарался не выдать удивления и просто кивнул.   
– Вы ведь знаете, что сейчас происходит в Айзу?  
– Только то, что пишут в газетах.  
Амагири отвёл взгляд и замолчал, но теперь уже Хиджиката не хотел, чтобы этот разговор прерывался.  
– Подробностей мало, но можно догадаться, что происходит кое-что серьёзное.  
Амагири медленно кивнул.  
– Так и есть. После того, как даймё Мацудайра сдался, некоторые из его людей решили продолжить сражение. Их немного, но они кружат по провинции, находят других солдат бакуфу, помогают небольшим отрядам, попавшим в окружение, и их число растет. Они совершают короткие вылазки, нападают на обозы, и армия Сачо ничего не может с ними поделать. Что вы скажете об этом?  
Рассказывая, он неотрывно смотрел Хиджикате в глаза, как будто ожидал увидеть какую-то особенную реакцию или старался донести мысль.  
– Что я скажу?   
Хиджиката встал, прошёлся по комнате.  
– Им помогают местные.  
– Так и есть. Укрывают, снабжают едой, показывают тайные охотничьи тропы.  
Идея была слишком безумной, но чем больше Хиджиката об этом думал, тем сильнее уверялся в своей правоте.  
– Но этого недостаточно. У них должен быть лидер – кто-то сообразительный, с большим опытом сражений. Кто-то пользующийся уважением и способный организовать людей.  
Амагири прикрыл глаза.  
– И такой лидер есть. Говорят, что он выдающийся боец. Недавно он в одиночку освободил десяток пленных солдат бакуфу, убив всех, кто их охранял.   
– Что ещё ты знаешь? – резко спросил Хиджиката.  
– Немного, но я сам видел трупы, и все охранники были убиты одним ударом в грудь. В правую сторону груди.  
Хиджиката засмеялся. Покачал головой, не веря себе.  
– Вы его знаете? – напряжённо спросил Амагири.  
– И ты знаешь. Это Сайто, больше некому.  
Сайто, вот же… глупец! Хиджиката сказал ему защищать провинцию, и он защищал. Даже когда Мацудайра сдался, и армия отступила, Сайто всё равно нашёл способ выполнить приказ.  
– Вы уверены?  
Амагири выглядел взволнованным. Хиджиката плохо его знал, но мог поспорить, что такое со всегда спокойным и уравновешенным демоном случалось нечасто.  
– Конечно, уверен, – ответил он грубовато. – Ты ведь сам веришь, что это Сайто, потому и явился ко мне.  
Хиджиката снова прошёлся по комнате. Война их всех разделила, они ничего не знали друг о друге, и после известия о смерти Саноске вдвойне радостно было узнать, что Сайто ещё жив. Но, учитывая, какую заварушку тот устроил…  
Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел на Амагири.  
– Что ты собираешься делать?   
Тот ответил не сразу.  
– Мне кажется… – он говорил нарочито медленно, нехотя, – что сражение, которое затеял Сайто-доно, безнадёжно.  
С этим трудно было поспорить.  
– Рано или поздно его убьют. Сачо взялись за дело всерьёз, раз оставили в Айзу половину армии.  
– Я тоже так думаю. – Амагири опустил взгляд на свои ладони. – Простите, но я намерен спасти Сайто-доно.  
– Я и не собираюсь тебя отговаривать. Наоборот, я буду благодарен, если ты отправишься в Айзу и вытащишь его оттуда как можно скорее.  
Вот теперь он не сомневался, что никто и никогда не видел Амагири настолько удивлённым.   
– Вы не хотите, чтобы Сайто-доно сражался с врагами бакуфу?  
– Плевать мне на бакуфу, – честно сказал Хиджиката. – Я не хочу, чтобы Сайто умер, чтобы умер ещё хоть кто-то из моих друзей. Поэтому иди и спаси его, раз уж я не могу сделать это сам.  
Амагири встал. Он всё ещё выглядел сбитым с толку, но быстро приходил в себя.  
– Сайто-доно не захочет покидать поле боя, даже если я сошлюсь на вас.  
Он был прав. Хиджиката потёр лоб, соображая.  
– Скажи, что у меня для него новый приказ. Я хочу, чтобы он немедленно отправился в Сэндай, к Саннану и Хейске. А если будет упрямиться, передай вот что, – Хиджиката сглотнул, комок в горле. – Передай, что Кёкучу Хатто более не действителен. Потому что у нас больше нет командира.  
Он вытолкнул эти слова из себя и почувствовал опустошение, но и облегчение тоже. Как будто исчезла неподъёмная тяжесть, давившая на плечи так давно, что он привык к грузу и перестал замечать. Без этой тяжести было непривычно, страшно выпрямиться, но он должен был. Ген-сан, Ямазаки, Саноске… Кондо-сан погибли, но другие остались. Шимада с остатками Шинсенгуми, Саннан и Хейске, Соджи и Чизуру, Шинпачи, Сайто – все они ещё были живы, и Хиджиката не мог допустить, чтобы они тоже сгинули в жадном и слепом огне войны.   
Амагири повторил его слова про себя, шевеля губами, потом кивнул. Он уже полностью восстановил хладнокровие и снова выглядел несокрушимым в своём спокойствии.  
– Я скажу это. А если переубедить Сайто-доно не выйдет, я просто свяжу его и увезу силой.  
Хиджиката невесело хмыкнул.  
– Все демоны одинаковы, да?  
Амагири, уже повернувшийся уходить, остановился.  
– Казама действительно переживает за вас.  
– Ну да.  
– Вам могут не нравиться его методы, но он старается спасти вашу жизнь.  
Хиджиката не знал, что это значит, и знать не желал.  
– Когда ты собираешься в Айзу?   
– Немедленно.  
– Тогда рассчитываю на тебя.  
Амагири поклонился, на этот раз в пояс, и направился к выходу. Но у дверей он остановился.  
– Поверьте, Казама лучше, чем может показаться.   
– Я знаю, – сухо ответил Хиджиката. И, уже когда за Амагири захлопнулась дверь, добавил: – В этом-то и проблема.

– Эй ты, человек!  
Хиджиката закончил движение, медленно выдохнул и лишь тогда обернулся. Он продолжал посещать додзё в обеденный час, и до сих пор оно всегда пустовало. Но сегодня не повезло.  
Их было четверо, двое зашли через двери справа, двое – слева. Хиджиката слишком увлёкся и не услышал шагов, теперь же они заблокировали оба выхода. Ситуация – хуже не придумаешь.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката, – сказал он вежливо. – С кем имею честь?  
Один из демонов брезгливо отмахнулся.  
– Тебе это знать ни к чему.   
Ещё бы, они сюда не для вежливых бесед пришли – все четверо, как Хиджиката заметил, бегло оглядевшись, были вооружены. Настоящими мечами, не деревянными.  
– Как ты посмел войти в наше додзё? – продолжал демон. Из всех говорил только он, и Хиджиката счёл его заводилой. – Человеку здесь не место.  
– Я мешаю? Тогда я сейчас же уйду.  
Он и не пытался сделать вид, что уходит, но демоны с обеих сторон тут же шагнули вперёд, окончательно перекрыв пути к отступлению.  
– Даже не думай, что уйдёшь так просто. Не после того как осквернил наше додзё и наш дом своим присутствием.  
Хиджиката видел двоих слева боковым зрением – они пока не хватались за оружие. Ему было хорошо известно, какими быстрыми могут быть демоны, но вряд ли те стали бы нападать без команды. Поэтому Хиджиката спокойно повернулся к заводиле.  
– Поверьте, я и сам совсем не хочу здесь находиться, – сказал он примирительно, – но ваш господин, Казама Чикаге, считает иначе.   
Заводила не отреагировал, а вот дылда, топтавшийся за его плечом, заметно напрягся.   
– Это Казама пожелал, чтобы я жил здесь, – продолжил Хиджиката, – пока мы с ним не уладим одно личное дело. И если вам так мешает моё присутствие, то лучше обратитесь к нему. Он сейчас уехал, насколько я знаю, но должен вернуться сегодня вечером.  
– Вечером? – повторил кто-то из стоявших слева. Надо же, они были не немые. – Кацуки, ты говорил, что у нас в запасе не меньше двух дней!  
Дылда наклонился к уху заводилы и что-то горячо зашептал, но тот лишь раздражённо дёрнул плечом.  
– Неважно, когда он вернётся, он всё равно опоздает. Слышал, человек? – он недобро оскалился. – Казама тебе не поможет.  
– Но как же законы гостеприимства? – смиренно спросил Хиджиката. – Вы собираетесь причинить вред гостю своего господина. Думаете, его это обрадует?  
Он повернулся, как бы обращаясь сразу ко всем, и оказался спиной к стойке с боккенами. Так он мог видеть обе парочки. Левые взволновались не на шутку, они поглядывали то друг на друга, то на заводилу с нескрываемым беспокойством. Хиджиката вдруг понял, что они очень молоды – из-за белых волос и жёлтых глаз это трудно было распознать сразу.  
– Казама обещал мне неприкосновенность, – шанс решить дело миром был мизерным, но он не мог не попытаться. – Получится, что из-за вас он нарушит слово, это покроет позором весь клан. Казама ни за что не простит такое.   
– Кацуки, – проблеял самый молодой, – а если господин правда…  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул заводила. – С каких пор вы верите всему, что говорят люди? Позор для клана – терпеть человека на своей земле. Мы избавимся от него, как и собирались. Мы же дали слово, или забыл?  
– Но…  
– Собираешься трусливо сбежать?  
– Я никому не скажу, – вставил Хиджиката.  
Заводила перевёл на него взгляд – глаза мерцали тёмным золотом.  
– Ты и так никому ничего не сможешь сказать, человек.  
От него исходила сила, подобная той, которую Хиджиката уже не раз ощущал, сражаясь с Казамой. Было ясно – этого переубеждать бесполезно, он уже для себя всё решил. Значит, предстояла драка с демонами. Те были молоды, не отличались организованностью и наверняка не имели никакого боевого опыта. Но четверо, с обеих сторон и с мечами, когда у Хиджикаты был только боккен и сила расецу, к которой он не хотел прибегать...  
– Вы действительно готовы всем рискнуть, лишь бы от меня избавиться? – попытался он в последний раз. – Вы же не знаете про наш с Казамой уговор, не знаете, почему я здесь.  
По их глазам и глуповатому виду ясно было, что не только не знают, а даже никогда об этом не задумывались.  
– Ваш господин придёт в ярость, – убеждал Хиджиката. – Вы видели его в ярости? В лучшем случае вам грозит изгнание, в худшем – вы все погибнете.  
Он тут же понял, что ошибся – только что они слушали его, колебались, готовы были отступить, и вдруг всё изменилось.   
– Ничего из этого нам не грозит, – заводила чуть ли не смеялся ему в лицо. – Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, человечек – вертишься змеёй, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь. Все вы, люди, одинаково трусливые и подлые.   
Хиджиката рассматривал его с интересом. Он с трудом мог различать демонов между собой, все их мужчины казались на одно лицо, вот и этот пацан – если присмотреться, совсем юный, младше восемнадцати – чем-то напоминал Казаму, когда тот сбрасывал маску человечности. Уверенный надменный взгляд, сила, которую можно было ощутить физически, и такая же непрошибаемая тупость.  
– Трусливые? – повторил Хиджиката. Ему было совсем не до смеха, но он засмеялся. – Это говорят те, кто пришёл сюда вчетвером.   
Заводила насупился.  
– Я всего лишь жалкий человечек, – издевательски протянул Хиджиката, – но доблестные воины- _они_ боятся сразиться со мной один на один. Вам бы стоило позвать своих матерей, чтобы вытирали вам сопли.   
– Замолчи!  
Заводила предсказуемо разозлился. Губы у него затряслись от обиды, и Хиджиката мысленно скинул ему ещё пару лет.  
– Это… это, чтобы нам не помешали. А я и сам с тобой справлюсь!  
– В ногах не запутайся, – посоветовал Хиджиката.  
Ему не требовалось обращаться в расецу для сражения один на один, он даже против Казамы мог держаться, когда был простым человеком – очень недолго, но эта ребятня, что по отдельности, что вместе, Казаме и в подмётки не годилась.   
– Отойдите, – важным тоном приказал заводила, – я с ним разберусь.  
Хиджиката стоял неподвижно, ожидая, что будет дальше. Сначала поддаться мальчишке, чтобы совсем потерял голову, отступить к стойке с боккенами и обрушить её. Это выиграет несколько секунд, за которые можно добежать до правого выхода и вырваться наружу. Не все же здесь такие тупоголовые, кто-то вмешается – не ради него, а ради своего хозяина. Главное, выбраться из додзё.   
Заводила широким жестом вытащил меч и шагнул вперёд, Хиджиката перехватил боккен обратным хватом.  
– Ну и что за дерьмо здесь происходит?  
Ширануи стоял у левого выхода, опираясь локтем на стену. 

Всё замерло. Парни, которые должны были перекрыть левый выход, а на деле, разинув рты, приготовились наблюдать за боем, вздрогнули и втянули головы в плечи, боясь обернуться. Заводила застыл с мечом наголо и приоткрытым ртом – сейчас он выглядел не круто, а глупо.   
Хиджиката понял, что говорить придётся ему.  
– Мы обсуждали разные стили меча. Юный господин как раз собирался показать мне пару приёмов.  
– Ага, – Ширануи внимательно оглядел собравшихся, – я так и подумал.  
– Ширануи-доно… – попытался кто-то.  
– Ничего не хочу знать, – Ширануи зевнул так, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть.   
– Но мы собирались…  
– Я, что, похож на няньку? Марш отсюда.   
Все забияки были одинаковы, будь то люди или демоны: перед лицом превосходящей силы они мигом растеряли пыл и поспешили ретироваться. Дылда сбежал первым, двое остальных доплелись до выхода, а там уже дали стрекача, не пытаясь сохранить лицо. Остался только заводила, который был то ли слишком смелым, то ли слишком глупым, чтобы остановиться вовремя.  
– Ширануи-доно, – он говорил с тихим вызовом и смотрел исподлобья, – я не понимаю. Почему ты защищаешь человека? Наш клан опозорен, а Казама...  
– Господин Казама, – с нажимом исправил его Ширануи. – Если хочешь поговорить о позоре, то вот хороший пример: человек, которого ты хотел убить, тебя же и выгораживает – подумай об этом на досуге. А теперь проваливай, у меня нет времени болтать с идиотами.  
Заводила вспыхнул от обиды, ноздри у него затрепетали, но он сдержался, медленно вложил меч в ножны и так же медленно направился к выходу, стараясь сохранить достоинство. Представить на его месте юного Казаму оказалось легче лёгкого, и Хиджиката невольно улыбнулся.  
Как будто почуяв, тот обернулся.  
– Ты слабак, Ширануи, – он смерил их взглядом, полным ненависти. – Вы все слабаки. И вы ещё пожалеете.  
Только после этой речи, он счёл возможным удалиться.   
– Уф, – Ширануи привалился к стене, – ненавижу детей.  
Хиджиката подошёл к стойке, чтобы вернуть боккен на место, но заколебался. Сейчас он был рад появлению Ширануи, но отнюдь не забыл, как пытался убить его недавно, и не забыл – из-за чего.  
– Вот же придурки мелкие. Хорошо, что я поверил той женщине.  
– Какой женщине?  
– Одна из служанок, такая наглая баба.  
Неужели Умэ? Пришла повидаться с ним, увидела, что происходит, и позвала на помощь? На сердце стало чуть теплее, и Хиджиката наконец положил боккен на стойку.   
– Я как раз собирался возвращаться в земли людей, – продолжал Ширануи беззаботно, – повезло, что решил задержаться. А то Казама уехал, Амагири тоже сбежал, вот они и осмелели.  
– Амагири?  
– Ну да. Вчера мигом собрался и умчался в Уэно.  
– Вашими тайными тропами?  
– Ага.  
– Так это он доставлял Казаме новости о происходящем в мире людей?  
Ширануи покосился с интересом.  
– А ты уже успел кое-что разнюхать, да? Что ещё про нас знаешь?  
– Что твой хозяин идиот.  
Теперь Ширануи захохотал.  
– Вот уж это любому понятно. Только идиот стал бы портить со всеми отношения из-за человека со скверным характером. И Амагири ничуть не умнее, даже не смог толком объяснить, куда так резво сорвался.  
– Думаю, поспешил на помощь ещё одному человеку.  
Ширануи разинул рот.  
– Правда? Неужели… тот капитан Шинсенгуми? Как его там?  
– Сайто Хаджиме.   
– Точно, молчаливый парень. Надеюсь хотя бы у него характер нормальный. – Он покачал головой, посмеиваясь. – Ну, Амагири, ну придурок. Бегать за людьми, что может быть глупее.  
– А ты, конечно, не из таких, – ввернул Хиджиката. – И Саноске был тебе совершенно безразличен.  
– Конечно, – Ширануи уже не улыбался. – Мне нет дела до людей.  
– Поэтому ты убил его.  
Ширануи потёр шею.  
– Не убивал, – буркнул он неохотно. – Только забрал копьё, потому что… по своим причинам.  
Он вдруг резко совался с места, быстрым шагом подошёл к бадье с водой и, наклонившись, начал умываться, словно ничего важнее сейчас не было. Хиджиката пошёл за ним.  
– Тогда расскажи, что с ним случилось.  
– Вот привязался! Как тебя Казама терпит?  
Ширануи неохотно выпрямился, провёл ладонью по мокрому лицу.  
– Его убили расецу, – он смотрел в сторону и говорил глухо, сквозь зубы. – Целая армия во главе с Юкимурой Кодо. Он хотел захватить Эдо, а Харада Саноске узнал об этом и решил им помешать.  
«Кондо-сан, Хиджиката-сан, извините, я должен вернуться». Хиджиката прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза, вспоминая. Вдруг тоже захотелось поплескать в лицо водой.   
– А ты, значит, решил ему помочь?  
– Ха! С чего бы мне помогать людям? Я узнал, что будет большая драка и решил принять участие в веселье.  
Голос Ширануи звучал насмешливо, но когда Хиджиката взглянул на него украдкой, то не увидел и намёка на улыбку.  
– Конечно, для него это побоище не закончилось ничем хорошим. – Ширануи прошёлся взад-вперёд: – Видел бы ты, сколько там собралось красноглазых тварей, а он был всего лишь человеком.   
– Значит, вы сражались вместе?  
Ширануи дёрнул плечом.  
– Мы перебили всех, кто лез под меч, Кодо отозвал остальных и сбежал, трусливый ублюдок. Ну а Харада Саноске…  
– Ты его там оставил?   
Хиджиката не собирался обвинять, но Ширануи только и ждал повода: мгновенно он оказался рядом, схватил его за грудки и встряхнул.  
– Я хотя бы был с ним до последнего, так что помалкивай, заместитель командующего! Что-то я не видел там никого из вас, самураи! Он был один, даже без этого вашего дерьмового эликсира. Я спросил, и он ответил, что потерял его.   
Хиджиката накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал.   
– Это было в его характере, – сказал он как мог мягко.   
Ширануи невесело рассмеялся.  
– Да, тут ты прав.   
Он убрал руки, отступил, постоял, словно хотел добавить ещё что-то, но только покачал головой и вышел из додзё. Хиджиката остался один. Саноске… это было на него похоже – никому ничего не сказать, чтобы не тащить за собой на верную смерть. Уйти с улыбкой и – выбросить очимизу, чтобы не оставить себе даже шанса на спасение. Лучше бы Шинпачи и Хейске этого не узнали.   
«Им может быть уже всё равно, – возникла холодная до дрожи мысль, – они могут быть уже мертвы, и ты даже не узнаешь об этом, как ничего не знал о Саноске».   
Хиджиката зачерпнул ладонью воды в бадье и плеснул себе в лицо. Не помогло, но он утёрся рукавом и вышел наружу.

Ширануи не ушёл – сидел на энгава, опустив босые ступни в пожухлую траву. Хиджиката сел рядом.  
– Эти дети, мог их кто-то науськать? – спросил он, помолчав.  
Первым на ум приходил доктор Ямамото, но в клане могли быть и другие высокопоставленные личности, о которых он не знал.  
– Ерунда, – отрезал Ширануи. – Просто здесь творится бардак, и то, что боччан притащил в дом человека, жизнь нам не облегчило. Все недовольны, но ему наплевать. Стреляет в кучу пороха и думает, что не рванёт – таких дураков больше нигде не сыщешь.   
– Всё настолько серьёзно?  
Ширануи ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
– Как думаешь, зачем его вызвали к старейшинам?   
– Из-за меня?  
– Официально из-за нападения расецу, якобы хотят знать, где Юкимура Кодо. А на деле, из-за тебя. Приводить человека на наши земли нельзя, один из самых серьёзных запретов.  
– Наравне с запретом смешивать кровь с людьми?  
Ширануи смерил его весёлым взглядом.  
– А ты и правда уже всё разнюхал. Да, многие плюют на старые запреты и плодят полукровок, ведут дела с людьми и ещё много чего. Но положение у Казамы и так дерьмовей некуда. Всё благодаря старому хрычу, его папашке.  
– Не очень-то почтительно ты говоришь о своём старом господине.  
Ширануи сплюнул на землю.  
– Вот где моё почтение. Он испортил отношения с главами кланов, старейшин ни во что не ставил. При его жизни все помалкивали, зато теперь будут только рады, если клан останется обезглавлен.  
– Казаме грозит опасность?  
– Не переживай так.  
– Я не… – Хиджиката осёкся, запоздало сообразив, что над ним смеются.  
Ширануи опёрся ладонями на энгава за собой и задумчиво уставился в серое небо.  
– Был бы он поумнее… сидел бы в клане, женился – лучше, чтобы на Юкимуре Чизуру…  
– Потому что тогда все из клана Юкимура признали бы его власть.  
– Соображаешь. В отличие от боччана. Девчонку упустил, в клане почти не появлялся, теперь ещё и запрет нарушил. Если бы он поселил тебя отдельно, а не в господском доме, и не заставлял прислуживать тебе, лечить и проявлять уважение... К нему приходили представители клана, просили одуматься, он их высмеял и прогнал. А старейшины – думаешь, его впервые вызывают на совет? Предыдущие письма он игнорировал, представляю, как они злы.  
Хиджиката понятия не имел обо всех этих событиях, Казама никогда и вида не подавал, что есть какие-то проблемы.   
– Он ещё глупее, чем я думал.  
– А то! – Ширануи хохотнул, словно его это радовало. – Ведёт себя как раньше, не замечая, что времена уже не те.   
Казама всегда вёл себя так, словно был сильнее, в любой ситуации – в жизни, в бою, в отношениях…   
Ход собственных мыслей Хиджикате не понравился, и он поспешил сменить тему:  
– Не ожидал, что ты так к нему привязан.  
– Я-то? – Ширануи искренне удивился. – Нет, мне наплевать на него, но с ним хотя бы весело, не то, что со старичьём. Что его отец, старый маразматик, что лысый урод Юкимура. Как-то не спешил он со своей местью, пока враг был жив, созрел только после его смерти. Как будто Казама в ответе за старые дела, ему тогда было всего четырнадцать.   
Он ещё говорил, рассказывал, что Казамы тогда даже не было в стране, его отправили заграницу, но Хиджиката отвлёкся. Про уничтожение клана Юкимура ему, Кондо-сану и Серизаве рассказал сам Кодо. Он тогда не вдавался в подробности, не упоминал о существовании демонов, лишь сказал, что вся его семья погибла десять лет назад. И если с тех пор прошло пять лет…  
– Так ему всего двадцать девять! – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.   
Ширануи посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
– Ещё не исполнилось. А что?  
«Я думал, мы ровесники», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но вовремя исправился:  
– Я думал, вы живёте веками.  
– Жили. Раньше, а сейчас измельчали. Старик сдох в восемьдесят.  
– Это много.  
– Для человека, возможно, но он-то думал прожить ещё лет сто. – Ширануи презрительно фыркнул. – Хотел подчинить все кланы, а потом и Японию, да в итоге так ничего и не сделал толком – ни с Юкимура проблему не решил, ни... – он резко замолчал и повернулся к Хиджикате. – Не думай, что я жалуюсь. Очень рад, что мне выпала возможность разобраться с Кодо. Уже почти нащупал его скользкий хвост – скоро вытащу на свет и прикончу.  
– Так сильно хочешь отомстить?  
– А? Какая ещё месть? С ним опять будет толпа расецу, значит, предстоит хорошая драка – вот и всё, что меня интересует.  
– Я так и думал.  
– Говорю же, это не месть.  
– Разве я спорю.  
\- Тьфу, ну и характер у тебя!  
Хиджиката улыбнулся. Ширануи пробормотал что-то очень похожее на «бедный боччан» и встал. Опёрся рукой на столбик и поочерёдно смахнул сухую грязь с ног.   
– Мне нужно обратно в мир людей, но придётся задержаться, пока Казама не вернётся. Постарайся не влипать в неприятности.   
– Они меня сами находят, даже не знаю, почему.   
Ширануи хохотнул.  
– В самом деле, чего бы это? Между прочим, я болею за тебя.  
– Болеешь?   
– Ага. Если бы мог, то поставил бы на тебя и выиграл кучу золота, потому что остальные ставили бы на боччана. Так что не подведи.  
Хиджиката не сразу понял, что речь про их с Казамой поединок – он совсем про это забыл.

________________________  
Информация о возрасте персонажей взята из датабука к Hakuouki Shinkai.


	8. 8

Казама вернулся через сутки. Хиджиката тренировался, когда услышал шаги, обернулся и увидел его на пороге додзё – Казама ещё был в запылённой дорожной одежде.  
– Ширануи рассказал, что случилось, – начал он вместо приветствия. – Это недопустимо.  
Хиджиката отвернулся, чувствуя неуместное и оттого раздражающее облегчение.  
\- Ты же не казнил никого? И не изгнал, надеюсь?  
Странно, но Казаме как будто стало неловко.  
– Нет… изгонять их я не собираюсь. Но, если хочешь, заставлю их лично перед тобой извиниться.  
Хиджиката вспомнил юного заводилу и решил, что это плохая идея. Мальчишка только сильнее стал бы всех ненавидеть, урок не пошёл бы ему на пользу.  
– Ерунда. Это просто дети – мечи уже есть, мозгов ещё нет, мы все были такими.  
– Я обещал, что ты будешь в безопасности, но не сдержал слово. Прими мои извинения.  
Он склонил голову. Мог ли Хиджиката подумать, что Казама Чикаге будет кланяться ему? Вряд ли – раньше он думал о Казаме не так много как сейчас.  
– Извинения приняты, – сказал он резковато и вернулся к тренировке.  
Разговор был окончен, и Казаме полагалось уйти, но когда он делал то, что полагалось? Хиджиката старался сосредоточиться на выпадах, но чувствовал его взгляд, злился и сбивался. Не тренировка, а издевательство. В конце концов он сдался и решил сделать перерыв, чтобы попить воды.  
Казама прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за ним. Тишина нервировала, и Хиджиката поискал тему для разговора.  
– Как съездил?  
– Ничего интересного, зря потратил время.  
– Тебя вызывали на Совет десяти из-за меня?  
– Откуда ты… Ширануи рассказал?  
– Любит он поболтать, – равнодушно отозвался Хиджиката. – Ну так что?  
Казама отошёл от стены, взял боккен и сделал выпад на пробу.  
– В лицо мне никто ничего сказать не осмелился. Но их намёки были достаточно прозрачны, чтобы понял даже деревенский дурачок.  
– И что ты ответил?  
– Сказал, чтобы не лезли в мои дела, – Казама неуловимым движением повернул запястье, и боккен со свистом рассек воздух. – Не этими словами, но мой намёк поняли бы даже старые маразматики.  
– Играешь с огнём.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Ведёшь себя как тот, на чьей стороне сила.  
Казама обернулся через плечо с ухмылкой.  
– А это не так?  
– Стоило тебе уехать, как на твоего гостя напали, значит, тебя слушаются из страха, а не из уважения.  
Казама продолжал махать боккеном, да так усердно, что воздух стонал от резких выпадов.  
– Сопляки, ещё не доросшие до магэ, открыто говорят, что ты слаб и позоришь клан. Не верю, что они сами до этого додумались, скорее, услышали от старших.  
Боккен замер на середине движения.  
– А ты, значит, за меня переживаешь.  
– За себя. Не хочу оказаться втянутым в ваши войны, мне и своих хватает.  
Казама бросил делать вид, что тренируется, и развернулся к нему.  
– Ты здесь в безопасности. Я защищу тебя от кого угодно, как и обещал.  
– И от себя – тоже?  
Хиджиката специально подвёл разговор к этому, чтобы Казама разозлился, но тот остался непривычно спокоен.  
– А от меня ты можешь защититься сам, – он слегка кивнул, – иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

В присутствии Казамы тренироваться было невозможно, и Хиджиката ушёл раньше обычного, оставив его махать боккеном в одиночестве. Пообедал, полистал одну книгу, другую, потом сел полировать меч. Монотонные однообразные движения помогали успокоиться и восстановить душевное равновесие, и Хиджиката водил мягкой тряпкой по клинку до тех пор, пока в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Он полюбовался на своё отражение в лезвии, убрал меч и решил прогуляться.  
Начинало темнеть, между деревьями протянулась паутина сумерек, лёгкий ветер играл сухой листвой. Хиджиката обулся, накинул хаори и вышел в сад. Участок перед его комнатой выглядел заброшенным, за месяц он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь убирался здесь. Из-за разросшихся кустов, высокой травы и хаотично растущих деревьев эта часть сада больше походила на лес, но Хиджикате нравилось. Выйти за её пределы он не стремился, не столько из-за отсутствия любопытства, сколько из осторожности, зато на этом небольшом прямоугольнике, тридцать пять шагов в длину и двадцать в ширину, он знал каждый уголок.  
Стремительно темнело, но он гулял по едва заметным тропинкам, не глядя под ноги, и размышлял. От мыслей о Казаме уже тошнило, поэтому Хиджиката думал о Сайто.  
Амагири до сих пор не вернулся, но это само по себе ничего не значило. Сайто и его бойцы скрывались, их не так просто было найти, а в способности Амагири вытащить небезразличного ему человека из пекла сомневаться не приходилось. Но что потом? Хиджиката передал Сайто приказ двигаться в Сэндай, где находились Саннан и Хейске. Туда же отступила армия, а с ней – Шимада и остатки отряда. Там собирались все, кто хотел сражаться на стороне бакуфу, и Хиджиката тоже был намерен отправиться туда после поединка. Но что он будет делать дальше? Раньше таких вопросов не возникало, он хотел искать союзников, чтобы продолжить войну, но теперь… теперь он сомневался. Если бы только можно было оказаться вместе с остальными, знать все новости из первых рук, иметь возможность что-то сделать, что-то изменить. Бездействие убивало.  
А всё из-за Казамы. Казама притащил его сюда. Но Казама спас ему жизнь. Которая не оказалась бы в опасности, если бы не Казама. Всё так или иначе сводилось к нему. Если бы они никогда не встречались – как тогда могла бы всё сложиться?  
Хиджиката понял, что в итоге всё равно начал думать о Казаме, выругался сквозь зубы и развернулся, чтобы вернуться в дом. И столкнулся с кем-то.  
– Какого… Ты?!  
Казама попытался изобразить удивлённое равнодушие.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я здесь живу, – язвительно напомнил Хиджиката.  
– В самом деле? Я прогуливался и не заметил, как оказался в этой части сада.  
– Какое удивительное совпадение, что ты впервые забрёл сюда именно сегодня… Или не впервые? – Хиджиката поёжился. – Не отвечай. Не хочу ничего знать.  
– Раз уж я здесь, – небрежно ввернул Казама, – может, пригласишь войти.  
– Не приглашу. Проваливай.  
– Я ещё не обедал.  
– Мне всё равно. Проваливай, говорю.  
– Это мой сад.  
– Да-да. Это твой сад, дом и страна. Но я не твой, поэтому я ухожу.  
Хиджиката обошёл его, чтобы вернуться в дом, и тут Казама схватил его за руку.  
И Хиджиката его ударил.  
Всё случилось так быстро, он не успел подумать, понять, что делает, реакция оказалась быстрее разума. Казама в последний момент сумел уклониться, но выглядел ошеломлённым, Хиджиката и сам от себя не ожидал. Он был уверен, что справился, что успокоился, но страх, гнев, обида лишь затаились на время, чтобы прорваться, едва появился повод.  
– Хиджика…  
– Заткнись.  
Он понял, что не может смотреть на Казаму. Час назад мог, а сейчас – нет.  
– Дай пройти.  
Казама не только не послушался, но и заступил дорогу.  
– Надо поговорить.  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката попытался обойти его, старательно глядя под ноги.  
– Да послушай ты!  
Казама схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.  
– Я же извинился! И стараюсь загладить вину, и дал слово, что ты в полной безопасности. Чего тебе ещё надо?!  
– Чтобы ты отпустил меня! – заорал Хиджиката в ответ.  
Одним движением он сбросил руки Казамы и толкнул его в грудь.  
– Чтобы. Ты. Исчез. С дороги.  
Каждое слово он подкреплял толчком. Казама пятился, не пытаясь защититься или возразить, только смотрел. В полутьме его глаза отливали золотом.  
Он нарывался. Он сам был виноват.  
Зарычав, Хиджиката схватил его за хаори и с силой приложил спиной о ближайшее дерево.  
Стремительно темнело, изогнутые ветки разрезали ночь белёсыми тенями, призраками кружили вокруг, золотые глаза сияли в темноте как вызов. Хиджиката хотел, чтобы они закрылись, погасли навсегда, хотел добраться до врага, вцепиться в горло, растерзать, он нападал, но не встречал сопротивления. Ему поддавались, открывались так покорно, так сладостно, это было даже лучше убийства. Это была победа.  
Он впился в мягкие, с готовностью подставленные губы, терзая их без жалости. Стало совсем темно, черным-черно, не осталось даже призраков, только он и его жажда и золотые огни так близко, что больше ничего не разглядеть. Боль расцвела алым, протянулась сквозь черноту тонкой ниткой – он не заметил, он уже добрался до самого сладкого и не мог остановиться. Кровь брызнула в рот, горячая, восхитительно вкусная, он ничего вкуснее не пробовал за всю жизнь. Кажется, он стонал. Или это стонал побеждённый враг, уже не враг – трофей. Победа придавала крови особенный вкус, и он глотал её с наслаждением, тягучую и сладкую как мёд.  
Нить натянулась, алая полоска поперёк чёрного, сильнее, ещё сильнее, лопнула с тихим звоном. Хиджиката ахнул от боли и – очнулся.  
Он лежал на Казаме, а тот лежал на земле… нет, не так. Оглядевшись, Хиджиката с недоверчивым изумлением понял, что они сломали дерево: толстый ствол торчал рядом, обломанный посередине, а они лежали на останках кроны. Голые ветки возвышались по сторонам, как рёбра огромного животного, листья печально шелестели в темноте. Неужели… он это сделал?..  
Хиджиката резко сел, схватил прядь у виска и вытянул вперёд – чёрная.  
– Не бойся, – Казама приподнялся на руках, – ты почти обратился, но успел наглотаться моей крови.  
Белые волосы, белая кожа и чёрные потёки на губах и подбородке – он был похож на голодного духа. Но кто из них двоих был голоден сегодня? Хиджиката заторможенно дотронулся до своего лица: губы горели, как ободранные, подбородок оказался липким. Хиджиката сглотнул, но рот тут же снова наполнился кровью, густой, неприятной на вкус. Он сплюнул в отвращении.  
– Ты… мне язык прокусил?  
Казама захохотал, резко, зло.  
– Не удержался, прости, – вид у него был как у пьяного, – ты так хорош на вкус. Есть хоть что-то, в чём ты не хорош?  
Хиджиката всё никак не мог осознать случившееся – он чуть не превратился в расецу и атаковал, но пытался не убить, а… Что он пытался сделать?  
Казама вдруг порывисто подался вперёд и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Нечеловеческие глаза с узкими зрачками вновь оказались слишком близко, но демон Хиджикаты не отозвался – он насытился и погрузился в дрёму.  
– Теперь ты знаешь, – прошептал Казама. Он улыбался, но через силу, кривил окровавленные губы, словно боролся с желанием рассмеяться или закричать. – Ты знаешь, что я чувствую каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя.  
Да, теперь Хиджиката знал: боль. И безумие. 

На следующий день Казама явился в додзё как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Так и знал, что ты не сдержишь слово.  
– Слово?  
– Ты обещал не мозолить мне глаза.  
– А, – Казама взял боккен и небрежно помахал им, – разве тебе так неприятно меня видеть?  
Хиджиката глянул на него, не переставая отсчитывать махи. Вчера он позволил злости завладеть собой, но сегодня был спокоен и мог смотреть на Казаму без особых эмоций.  
Тот встал рядом и принялся выполнять каты.  
– Есть новости про вашу армию, если тебе интересно. – Хиджиката промолчал, но Казама и не ждал ответа. – Они добрались до Сэндая. Сачо сильно отстают, есть время подготовиться к обороне, но по слухам, командование ждёт, что решат даймё.  
Хиджиката упорно молчал, сосредоточившись на упражнении.  
– Даймё всех северных провинций собираются в городе, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия, но все уверены, что они примут решение о капитуляции.  
Хиджиката тоже был в этом уверен.  
– И Эномото Такеаки прибыл в Сэндай. Знаешь его?  
– Слышал. Он командует флотом.  
– Интересно, чью сторону он примет.  
– Тебе не интересно.  
– Всего лишь пытаюсь поддержать беседу.  
– За дыханием следи. – Хиджиката сделал ещё пять махов. – Ты всё это узнал от Амагири?  
– Почему спрашиваешь?  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать. К сожалению, Казама в собеседнике не нуждался.  
– После тренировки пообедаем?  
Это было внезапно, и Хиджиката сбился со счёта.  
– Что?  
Казама небрежно помахал боккеном.  
– В общей комнате, я имею в виду. Ты обедал у себя, потому что был слаб, но сейчас-то практически здоров.  
– Это твой способ ухаживания?  
Казама рассмеялся. У него было хорошее настроение, и Хиджиката понял, что нужно объясниться. Жаль, он успел сделать всего триста махов из тысячи.  
– Я не хочу с тобой обедать. Ни сегодня, ни потом.  
– Всё ещё злишься?  
– А что, не должен?  
Казама развёл руками.  
– Я повёл себя недостойно. Но вчера ты вёл себя точно так же – нет причин злиться друг на друга, раз уж мы такие одинаковые.  
– Мы не одинаковые. Я собираюсь победить в поединке, чтобы уйти отсюда, а ты собираешься победить, чтобы меня отыметь. Есть разница.  
– Если победишь, – Казама сделал паузу, легко было представить, как он думает: «если, вдруг, каким-то чудом», – тоже сможешь делать всё, что захочешь.  
– Я ничего от тебя не хочу.  
– Вчера…  
– Это был расецу. – Хиджиката крепче сжал боккен и продолжил упражнение: шаг вперёд, удар, отступить, выдох – помогало держать себя в руках. – Я разозлился и перестал себя контролировать. Если хочешь знать, я не помню, что делал, ничего не помню, кроме жажды крови.  
– Но ты не пытался меня убить. – Казама перехватил боккен, остановив движение так резко, что Хиджиката пошатнулся. – Ты мне чуть губы не отгрыз и уж точно не потому, что хотел есть.  
Об этом Хиджиката тоже думал. Ему со вчерашнего вечера не удалось подумать ни о чём другом.  
– Потому что я хотел отомстить, – сказал он устало. – Ты меня разозлил, я не мог успокоиться, хотел заставить тебя чувствовать то же самое и – я это сделал. Заставил тебя.  
Хиджиката дёрнул боккен на себя, вынудив Казаму шагнуть ближе.  
– Ну как, понравилось быть на моём месте?  
Казама отвернулся. Его шея в вырезе юкаты блестела от пота, под светлой кожей быстро билась тонкая голубая жилка. Губы, которые Хиджиката вчера терзал то ли поцелуями, то ли укусами, сейчас были розовыми, без ранок, только слегка обветренными.  
– Нет, – глухо сказал Казама. – Не понравилось.  
– Хорошо.  
Хиджиката подёргал боккеном, и на этот раз он разжал руку. По ладони размазалась кровь – кожа лопнула от удара, но уже зажила. Вид у него был потерянный, смотреть невозможно.  
– Ты мешаешь мне тренироваться. Что вчера, что сегодня – это твой способ выиграть поединок?  
Казама даже отвечать не стал: молча повернулся и вышел, на ходу отшвырнув свой боккен. На этот раз последнее слово осталось за Хиджикатой, но он совершенно не чувствовал удовлетворения.

Он тренировался на износ, до тех пор, пока не начала болеть практически зажившая рана на животе. Пришлось уйти из додзё.  
Ужt стемнело. Хиджиката не стал зажигать свет и повалился на пол, прижав ладонь к ноющему боку и закрыв глаза. Теперь, когда не на что было отвлечься, он остался наедине со своими мыслями, наедине с собой – не самая приятная компания.  
Он не соврал, сказав, что ничего не помнит: он правда не знал, что делал между тем моментом, когда толкнул Казаму на ствол дерева, и когда очнулся с его кровью на губах. Он не помнил, что делал, но помнил, что чувствовал.  
Голод и жажда, не имеющие ничего общего с насыщением. Желание, не ищущее удовольствия. Злоба. Жажда мести. Ликование.  
Он хотел отомстить – не воздать по заслугам, не расквитаться за обиды – он хотел окончательно, раз и навсегда установить свою власть. Показать, кто здесь главный, растоптать любое сопротивление. Сломать, подчинить и – взять по праву сильного.  
Хиджиката застонал от разочарования.  
Он всегда считал себя лучше Казамы – благороднее, разумнее, честнее. Считал, что, в отличие от него, не поддаётся низменным страстям, что заботится не о своём благе. Каким же болезненным оказалось прозрение.  
Они с Казамой ничем не отличались, одинаково считали себя лучше и сильнее других, одинаково не желали уступать и одинаково готовы были на всё, чтобы победить. Вот только… если Казаму удалось остановить словом, то Хиджиката не остановился, пока не попробовал крови.  
«Это расецу», так он сказал. Удобная отговорка. Он привык думать о расецу, как о голодной твари, красноглазом демоне за своей спиной, но это ведь не было правдой. Сила расецу не была отдельным существом, она принадлежала Хиджикате, как его меч, и – как мечом – он пользовался ею по своему усмотрению. Взять тот раз, когда он узнал про смерть Саноске, тогда его захватили боль и горе и злость на Ширануи. Он ничего не соображал, зрение затянуло пеленой, как у взбесившегося животного, но даже в этом бреду он пытался убить Ширануи, а не вставшего между ними Казаму. Не ослабленное сомнениями, не сдерживаемое разумом, доведённое до абсурда, но это желание принадлежало ему и никому другому.  
И вчера было то же самое.  
Схватить за загривок, придавить своим телом, чтобы не вырвался. Не щадить, чтобы скулил и просил пощады, чтобы сдался, позволил, чтобы больше никогда не посмел противиться. Унизить всеми возможными способами, сделать своим во всех смыслах. Победить.  
Хиджиката перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Чувствовал он себя отвратительно.  
Он хотел победы не меньше, чем Казама. На каком-то совершенно животном уровне хотел доказать – себе и ему – что сильнее. Как волк, готовый драться за власть над стаей. Хиджиката всегда считал, что выше этого, но оказавшись загнанным в угол, показал свою истинную натуру.  
Снова вспомнилась та случайная встреча на постоялом дворе. Воспоминание развернулось под веками, такое чёткое и красочное, словно вернулся в прошлое: монотонный стук дождя по крыше, гул голосов, духота, оседающая каплями на шее, и взгляд, тяжёлый, как рука на плече.  
В комнате было не протолкнуться, но тот самурай сидел один за столом, никто не осмелился его побеспокоить. В его статусе сомневаться не приходилось – два меча, лежащие на лавке рядом, говорили сами за себя. Смуглое обветренное лицо, вряд ли красивое, но не отталкивающее – тогда Хиджиката не всматривался и сейчас не узнал бы, даже столкнувшись нос к носу. Гораздо больше, чем внешность, его впечатлило спокойствие самурая. Тот сидел так, словно был один в пустыне, а не в душной, шумной и людной комнате, не замечая никого, кроме Хиджикаты. Это льстило – и тревожило. Может, Хиджиката и был молод, но дураком себя не считал и не искал неприятностей. Он бросил на стол деньги, встал и направился к выходу, прошёл мимо самурая, не глядя на него, но чувствуя его взгляд. Тот смотрел не игриво, как женщина, и без похоти, как некоторые мужчины, в его взгляде не было ни просьбы, ни вызова – лишь спокойное предложение. Хиджиката мог пройти мимо, вернуться в свою каморку без окон и попытаться заснуть. Мог подмигнуть хозяйской дочери и чуть позже получить порцию торопливого удовольствия где-нибудь на заднем дворе. Он был свободен в своём выборе.  
В комнате у самурая было окно, узкое, слепое от дождя, зажигать лампу они не стали, и всё происходило в полутьме. Жарко, странно, пожалуй, грубо, но хорошо.  
Хиджиката медленно выдохнул и просунул ладонь под юкату, задышал чаще, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись напряжённого члена.  
Той ночью он почти ничего не видел, но при всём желании не смог бы представить, что проводит время с женщиной – твёрдые мышцы под руками, хриплые выдохи, сильное тяжёлое тело. На ладонях самурая были мозоли от меча, царапавшие кожу при каждом прикосновении – непривычно. Это был четвёртый раз Хиджикаты с мужчиной, и единственный, который ему понравился. И последний: он сбежал ещё до рассвета, выбрался из пропахшей потом и телесными жидкостями комнаты, как вор, и даже сам не смог бы объяснить, от чего бежит. Сейчас-то он понимал, что испугался и поспешил сделать выбор, пока ещё мог.  
Хиджиката обхватил член ладонью и продёрнул в кулаке. Вцепился зубами в складки рукава, силясь сдержать стон. Он успел возбудиться сильнее, чем думал, и теперь старался растянуть удовольствие.  
Что он помнил о той ночи? Немногое. Выдохи и шёпот, абрис острой скулы, гладкая щека под ладонью, выбритая так чисто, что щетина не колола кожу. Ровные белые зубы, блестящие в темноте.  
Хиджиката потёрся бёдрами о татами, медленно двигая ладонью. Зажмурился до боли, пытаясь восстановить в памяти мельчайшие детали.  
Свежее дыхание, тихий горловой смешок. Ласка мягких волос, когда самурай склонялся над ним, чтобы припасть губами к шее. Светлая, словно светящаяся кожа.  
Хиджиката больше не мог терпеть: в висках стучала кровь, дыхания не хватало, мышцы свело от напряжения.  
Самурай целовал его, едва касаясь влажными обветренными губами. Лунный свет посеребрил ресницы, высветлил волосы до белизны, только глаза оставались тёмно-красными, почти чёрными.  
Хиджиката застонал в голос, выгнулся, удовольствие обдало жаркой волной и схлынуло, оставив приятную усталость и смутное ощущение неправильности. Он перекатился на спину и хмуро посмотрел на перепачканную семенем ладонь. Осознание пришло не сразу. Хиджиката сел, рассеянно огляделся, сам себе не веря.  
Ему понадобилось время, чтобы понять: он только что кончил, воображая, как занимается любовью с Казамой.


	9. 9

Он проветрил в комнате и переоделся, потом вышел на энгава и долго, жадно глотал холодный воздух. В мыслях царила полная неразбериха. А когда наконец удалось справиться с противоречивыми эмоциями, явился Казама. Словно только этого и ждал.  
На этот раз он не стал стучать: резко отодвинул дверь и остановился на пороге.  
– Идём со мной.  
Он был бледен и непривычно серьёзен. Хиджиката невольно посмотрел на свой меч, прислонённый к стене, Казама перехватил взгляд и кисло усмехнулся.  
– Не сейчас. Хочу, чтобы ты выпил со мной.  
– Я…  
«Не пью», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но он перебил:  
– Знаю, ты не желаешь иметь со мной дела, но это в последний раз.  
Что-то такое было в его тоне, что Хиджиката сразу всё понял. Казама кивнул.  
– Завтра мы сразимся. Ямамото-сэнсэй говорит, что ты уже в состоянии драться в полную силу, и… – он вдруг резко выдохнул и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, – и я так больше не могу.  
Хиджиката сейчас понимал его как никто.  
– Пойдём, – он встал и оправил одежду, – я с тобой выпью.  
Идти пришлось долго, в другую часть дома. Один тёмный коридор сменялся другим, немногочисленные встреченные по пути слуги спешили уступить им дорогу.  
– Куда мы идём?  
– Ко мне, там нам никто не помешает. И вид на сад красивый.  
Хиджиката не стал говорить, что он думает о красивых видах на сад – если это действительно был последний раз, не хотелось тратить время на пустые ссоры.  
Казама остановился перед фусума, расписанными журавлями, и раздвинул их. За ними обнаружилась большая ярко освещённая комната, но он прошёл через неё, не замедляя шага. Следующие фусума были с пионами, а следующие – с цветущей сакурой.  
– Пришли.  
Эта комната была меньше предыдущих и освещена только одним светильником. На полу стояли два столика с закусками, на каждом красовалось по бутылке сакэ, ещё несколько бутылок грелось в тазу с горячей водой. Хиджиката прошёл мимо них и остановился у раздвинутых сёдзи.  
Снова пошёл дождь. Мелкий и тихий, он еле слышно шелестел в кронах деревьев, крошечные капли блестели в свете луны и расчерчивали кругами ровную матово блестящую поверхность пруда.  
– Нравится?  
Казама подошёл с двумя чоко, полными до краёв. Хиджиката кивнул и взял одну. Ненадолго их руки соприкоснулись, ладони скользнули друг по другу – ничего особенного, Казама сразу отстранился.  
– Предлагаю выпить за то, что мы встретились.  
– Думаешь, это было к добру?  
– Кто знает. Но я не жалею. А ты?  
Хиджиката разглядывал поверхность сакэ, едва заметно дрогнувшую от дыхания – миниатюрную копию пруда.  
– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы встретились не как враги.  
– Глупости, – отрезал Казама. – Не будь мы врагами, ты бы не был мне интересен.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него искоса. Отросшие волосы упали на лицо, он мотнул головой, отбрасывая их назад. Казама нахмурился.  
– Перестань.  
Хиджиката не понял  
– Ты красивый и сам это знаешь, – недовольно пояснил Казама. – Но мне всё равно, даже будь ты страшен и носат как тэнгу.  
Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что он хочет сказать. То, что было между ними, выходило далеко за пределы обычной похоти.  
– Значит, выпьем за встречу, – он поднял чоко. – Кампай.  
– Кампай.  
Они отсалютовали друг другу и выпили: Хиджиката едва пригубил, Казама опустошил чоко одним глотком. Потом вернулся за столик – слышно было, как он щёлкает палочками и двигает тарелки. Хиджиката постоял ещё немного, любуясь садом, и тоже вернулся в комнату.  
– Жаль, что сейчас дождь, а то я показал бы тебе карпов, – Казама налил себе сакэ, – готов поспорить, ты таких огромных не видел. Их ещё мать завела, за эти годы они вымахали размером с дракона.  
Хиджиката откусил кусочек дайкона. Есть не хотелось, хотелось пить, но напиваться перед, возможно, самым важным поединком в жизни, было безумием.  
– Давно хотел спросить, почему в той части дома, где я живу, сад такой запущенный?  
– Это гостевое крыло, оно давно заброшено. Когда я был ребёнком, у нас много кто гостил, но после смерти матери, отец со всеми перессорился.  
– Милым человеком был твой отец.  
Казама неприятно засмеялся.  
– Ещё каким. Выпьем за него.  
Он снова опустошил чоко, Хиджиката сделал вид, что пьёт, едва смочив губы. Казама заметил.  
– Почему ты не пьёшь?  
Ну вот, началось.  
– Не нравится моё сакэ? Или, – он сощурился, – моя компания?  
– Просто не пью, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Никогда.  
– Почему?  
– Быстро пьянею.  
Казама посмотрел недоверчиво.  
– Ты не умеешь пить?  
Пошло-поехало.  
– Я такого не говорил.  
– Впервые вижу, чтобы тот, кто хорош в бою, не умел пить.  
– И как это связано?!  
– Так и представляю, как псы сёгуната после битвы собрались, чтобы выпить за победу, но их демонический герой спит лицом в стол после одной пиалы сакэ.  
– Я не засыпаю от одной пиалы! – Хиджиката поколебался, потом решил объяснить: – Когда я немного выпью, то становлюсь… более… грубым и развязным.  
Казама округлил глаза в весёлом удивлении.  
– Хотел бы я это видеть.  
– Тебе-то, может, и смешно, – пробурчал Хиджиката. Он видел, что Казама улыбается, и сам не мог сдержать улыбки. – Шинпачи и Саноске тоже однажды решили развлечься. Я им объяснял, что не пью, а они всё не могли успокоиться.  
Он облокотился на стол и посмотрел в сторону лунного сада, вспоминая. Что же это была за попойка?.. Ах да, Соджи получил диплом Мастера меча.  
– Один отвлекал меня разговорами, а другой незаметно подлил саке в мой стакан с чаем.  
– Твои подчинённые тебя ни в грош не ставят, – ввернул Казама.  
– Заткнись. Это было очень давно, ещё до Шинсенгуми, и мы были просто друзьями.  
В другое время воспоминание о тех днях, когда все ещё были живы и не знали, что их ждёт впереди, причинило бы боль, но сейчас он чувствовал только мягкое, разрастающееся в груди тепло.  
– Как бы то ни было, идиоты привели свой план в исполнение, и ни одна сволочь в комнате их не остановила. Я взял стакан и сделал несколько глотков раньше, чем почувствовал вкус.  
– И что потом?  
– Потом, – Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу. – Помню смутно. Кажется, я гонял их метлой вокруг дома, пока они не догадались запереться в амбаре. Потом пытался вызвать Саннана на бой. Ну и под конец поцеловал Мицу-сан. Хорошо, что её муж уже лежал под столом, пьяный в стельку, и не видел.  
– И всё это с одной пиалы? – недоверчиво спросил Казама.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него снисходительно.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь. После одной пиалы я просто забыл, что не должен пить, а всё остальное случилось уже после нескольких бутылок.  
У Казамы дёргался уголок рта, Хиджиката закусил губу, силясь сдержать смех, но бесполезно – они расхохотались.  
– Я всё-таки хочу это видеть, – простонал Казама.  
– Поверь, не хочешь.  
Рука потянулась к чоко, Хиджиката вовремя остановился. А вот Казама себя не ограничивал и взял из таза новую бутылку.  
– Мы, _они_ , можем пить, сколько угодно, и не пьянеть, – он задрал нос, – у меня никогда не было похмелья.  
– Теперь понятно, почему ты мне сразу не понравился.  
Хиджиката подцепил палочками ломтик копчёного мяса – поесть всё-таки стоило.  
– Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, – вдруг сказал Казама. – Если бы я тебя не встретил, то не узнал бы про Чизуру, и у меня не было бы причин задерживаться в мире людей. Отец нашёл бы мне подходящую девушку, и сейчас я уже был бы женат. Сидел бы здесь и изображал главу клана.  
– Тебе бы не мешало действительно этим заняться.  
– Поосторожнее, а то я подумаю, что мои дела тебя волнуют сильнее собственных, – он улыбнулся, показав зубы. – Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что наша встреча принесла мне удачу.  
Хиджиката обдумал это, пока жевал.  
– Не могу ответить тем же, – решил он наконец. Смешно, как Казама сразу надулся. – В нашу первую встречу в Икеда-Я, от тебя были одни проблемы, из-за тебя ранили Хейске, и Соджи тоже пострадал.  
– Не знаю, кто это.  
– Потом, во время штурма Дворцовых врат, ты помешал нам преследовать мятежников, это ударило по нашей репутации. А потом вмешался в наши дела с Ито.  
– Я выполнял договорённость с Сайго.  
– Как будто мне от этого легче. Что ни вспомню, от тебя были одни неприятности, – Хиджиката покачал чоко, любуясь отсветами лунного света на поверхности. – Но при Тоба-Фушими ты защитил Чизуру, думать не хочу, что бы с ней стало без твоей помощи. Так что, пожалуй, я тоже рад, что мы встретились.  
Казама смотрел, не мигая, словно ждал чего-то ещё, потом криво улыбнулся и одним махом допил сакэ. Не говоря ни слова, встал и направился в дальнюю часть комнаты. Там у стены стояла красивая лакированная ширма – Казама отодвинул её и начал возиться с чем-то. Хиджиката ждал, невольно заинтригованный. Наконец Казама вернулся, неся в руках небольшую жаровню.  
– Мне сказали, ты не куришь, но что-то не верится.  
Он поставил жаровню у стены рядом с их столиками и присел, чтобы раздуть огонь.  
– Значит, соглядатай всё-таки есть.  
– Так безопаснее.  
– Ещё скажи, что это для моего блага.  
В жаровне тлели угли, но из-за свежего воздуха с улицы запах дыма почти не ощущался. Казама вытащил из рукава плоскую коробку, в ней оказалась длинная кисэру и несколько шариков кидзами в специальных отделениях.  
– Так ты будешь курить?  
– Само собой.  
– Я так и думал.  
Хиджиката не хотел курить кисэру, которую ему принесли, предполагая, что ею раньше пользовался Казама. Как ни странно, сейчас, пока он наблюдал, как ловкие бледные пальцы разминают табак, его это совершенно не смущало.  
Казама прикурил от уголька и сел рядом с выходом на энгава, опёршись плечами о стену. Затянулся, прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Белое облако дыма выкатилось из его рта, образовав почти правильный круг, Казама дунул на него, заставив рассеяться, и протянул руку:  
– Попробуй.  
Хиджиката взял кисэру, обхватил губами тёплый мундштук. Дым скользнул в горло, тягучий, белый и твёрдый как моти, наполнил сладковатым терпким вкусом. Хиджиката не спеша вдохнул, позволяя ему наполнить лёгкие, и так же неторопливо выдохнул: серебристая пелена соткалась перед ним, извиваясь языками призрачного пламени, заколыхалась в воздухе и истаяла.  
– Хороший табак.  
– Ещё бы, – Казама требовательно раскрыл ладонь, пришлось с сожалением вернуть кисэру.  
Хиджиката развернулся к нему лицом, облокотившись на стол, и они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.  
– Дождь усиливается.  
Действительно, тихий шорох, который можно было бы принять за шелест листвы, останься ещё на деревьях листья, стал громче и увереннее, в ровном влажном шёпоте то и дело слышались звонкие удары отдельных капель по дощатому настилу. Из комнаты занавешенный дождём сад казался размытым и нечётким. Странное это было чувство – Хиджиката выдыхал сладкий дым, обхватывал губами мундштук, тёплый после чужих губ, но ему всё равно было холодно. Собственные руки казались ледяными по сравнению с горячими пальцами Казамы, и он невольно вздрагивал каждый раз, передавая ему кисэру. Странное чувство – тепло и одновременно холодно – словно подхватил простуду.  
– Жаль, что мы не разговаривали вот так раньше, – сказал Казама внезапно.  
– У нас не было времени, ведь при виде друг друга мы сразу хватались за мечи.  
– Я имею в виду, – он повёл кисэру, оставляя дымный след в темноте, – то время, что ты живёшь здесь.  
– Мы разговаривали. Пока ты всё не испортил.  
– Мог бы не напоминать.  
– Мог бы думать, что говоришь, и кому.  
Хиджиката затянулся, перекатывая дым во рту, и выдохнул, стараясь, чтобы получилось колечко. Не вышло: дым растёкся в воздухе, расползся тонкой паутинкой, Казама сквозь неё выглядел бледным и печальным.  
– Я уже говорил и могу повторить, что сожалею. – Он прижался затылком к стене и зажмурился. – Если бы мог, то просто стёр бы тот день, словно ничего не было.  
– Ты бы всё равно сорвался рано или поздно.  
– Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Он начал злиться, как и всегда, когда Казама затрагивал эту тему.  
– Говорю, что думаю. Вчера мы просто спорили, и ты уже чуть не обратился – глаза пожелтели, я видел. Представляю, о чём ты думал.  
Казама выпрямился и уставился на него, глупо приоткрыв рот.  
– Ты неправильно понял.  
– Ну да.  
– Я не… – он невесело усмехнулся. – Единственное о чём я думал, это – как хорошо было бы сразиться с тобой сейчас, когда ты в ярости и не станешь сдерживаться. О том, какой прекрасный вышел бы бой. Только и всего.  
Теперь рот приоткрылся у Хиджикаты. Вряд ли он сейчас выглядел умно.  
– Ты думал о том, как бы подраться? – чутьё подсказывало, что Казама не врёт. Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу: – Теперь я вижу, что про твой возраст мне не соврали.  
– Что не так с моим возрастом? – тут же ощетинился Казама.  
– Ты младше меня на пять лет.  
– На четыре. И что с того? Это не такая большая разница.  
Он начал горячиться, забыв, что должен сохранять надменный вид, и сразу стал выглядеть моложе. Хиджиката прикусил щёку, чтобы не засмеяться.  
– Разница огромная.  
Казама спохватился и смерил его прохладным взглядом.  
– Теперь понятно, почему ты пытаешься меня поучать. Это старческое.  
– Я даю тебе советы по доброте души, потому что ты глуповат.  
– Глуповат?  
– Именно.  
Казама резко наклонился к нему и схватил за руку. Хиджиката собирался сказать, что в спорах силу применяют только неудачники, но Казама и не собирался спорить. Он скользнул пальцами дальше, вдоль кисти, надавил большим на запястье, ласково погладил. Глянул искоса. Нужно было остановить его, оттолкнуть, сказать, чтобы прекратил, но Хиджиката вдруг растерял слова и силы – просто смотрел и молчал, не шевелясь и даже не дыша. Казама принял его молчание за разрешение. Это и было разрешением, Хиджиката не попытался освободить руку, даже когда он наклонился и прижался губами к быстро бьющейся голубой жилке на запястье. 

Огонь тускло тлел, не принося свет, а умножая тени. Позабытая кисэру лежала на столе, и табачный дым стекал вниз, стелился над полом, путался в ногах. Шум дождя убаюкивал, заглушал посторонние звуки, и легко было поверить, что они остались одни в другом мире, во сне, не в этой реальности. В реальности Хиджиката Тошизо никогда не позволил бы Казаме Чикаге ничего подобного, значит, это могло быть только сном.  
«Пусть, – мысль пришла извне, как шёпот на ухо, – это в последний раз».  
Тёплые, обветренные губы скользили вдоль линии жизни, прижимались к основанию большого пальца, нежно целовали каждую фалангу. Хиджиката расслабил руку, позволяя. Он старался не шевелиться, но всё равно вздрогнул, почувствовав горячее прикосновение языка. Казама остро глянул из под упавших на лоб прядей – глаза блеснули в темноте – и широко лизнул середину ладони.  
Стало вдруг очень жарко, захотелось скинуть хаори или выйти из комнаты под дождь, освежиться, но тогда сон закончился бы. Хиджиката поднял свободную руку, поколебался – «это в последний раз» – и положил Казаме на голову. Волосы у того были мягкие и пушистые, Хиджиката погладил их, пропуская сквозь пальцы лёгкие пряди, и надавил. Казама послушно опустил голову ниже, зарылся лицом в его ладонь, хватка на запястье стала до боли крепкой. Он потёрся щекой, пробормотал что-то невнятно и вдруг вывернулся, подался вперёд. Рука Хиджикаты соскользнула по его волосам и удобно улеглась на плече, достаточно было одного движения, чтобы обнять, дотронуться до шеи над воротом юкаты. Пальцы закололо от желания сделать это, почувствовать голую кожу. Хиджиката сам не знал, что ему мешает – что-то в этом было неправильное, только он не мог вспомнить, что именно.  
Они и так сидели вплотную, но Казама придвинулся ещё ближе, настолько близко, что его дыхание оседало на губах. Надавить ему на затылок, наклониться самому – нужно было сделать что-то из этого. «В последний раз»…  
И тут Хиджиката вспомнил.  
– Нет.  
Он попытался отодвинуться, но Казама удержал за руку.  
– Пусти, – выговорил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
Казама изумлённо моргал и – продолжал стискивать его запястье.  
– Пусти, – повторил Хиджиката. – ты ещё не победил.  
Стало очень тихо, даже дождь умолк. Казама убрал руку. Лицо закаменело, словно он усилием воли уничтожил все эмоции.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего.  
Казама встал, обошёл его по широкой дуге и сел за свой столик. Налил себе сакэ. Хиджиката взял кисэру и затянулся, поморщился от горечи табака. Дым поднимался вверх и утекал на улицу, его место заняло напряжение, невидимое, но тяжёлое и густое.  
– Не стоило говорить это снова, – отрывисто сказал Казама. Он так и не притронулся к сакэ.  
– Не стоило это делать, – Хиджиката не добавил «снова», зная, что Казама всё поймёт и так.  
Было холодно и неуютно, еда остыла, сырость пробирала до костей. Хиджиката как раз думал, что нужно вернуться к себе и попытаться поспать, когда Казама заговорил:  
– Ты не прав, – он смотрел в стол и выдавливал слова через силу. – Кое-что изменилось с тех пор.  
Он собирался сказать ещё что-то, но вдруг нахмурился и повернул голову, а следом и Хиджиката услышал, как скрипят доски под тяжёлыми быстрыми шагами.  
Кто-то бежал по энгава.  
Казама встал, развернулся лицом к раздвинутым сёдзи, вид у него был равнодушный, но Хиджиката чувствовал, что он напряжён.  
Сёдзи загрохотали, и в комнату ввалился Ширануи.  
– Ты, – процедил Казама. – Что ты себе позволяешь?  
Ширануи не услышал.  
– Вы оба здесь? Вот и хорошо. – Он победно вскинул кулак: – Я нашёл Юкимуру Кодо!  
– Где он?  
Хиджиката и Казама спросили это хором и недовольно покосились друг на друга.  
– В Сэндае.  
Казама кивнул.  
– Отлично. Завтра разберёмся с ним.  
– Какое ещё завтра?! – перебил Ширануи. – Я наконец-то нашёл старого лиса и не позволю ему улизнуть. Хочешь ждать до завтра, жди, а я отправляюсь немедленно.  
– С чего такая спешка?  
– С того, что с ним целая толпа расецу, и я практически уверен, что он собирается нагрянуть в замок Аоба. Где Амагири?  
– Ещё не вернулся.  
– Вот же идиот, нашёл время прохлаждаться!  
– Ничего, мы и вдвоём справимся.  
– Втроём, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он встал и посмотрел на Казаму:  
– Шинсенгуми сейчас в Сэндае. Если Кодо попытается использовать расецу, они захотят вмешаться, – Хиджиката взглянул на Ширануи, – как вмешался Саноске. Я не могу позволить, чтобы они погибли, и поэтому еду с вами.  
Казама начал было возражать, но он перебил:  
– Если ты думаешь, что я попытаюсь улизнуть или нарушу нашу договорённость…  
– Я так не думаю. – Казама прищурился, что-то обдумывая, потом кивнул. – Хорошо, едем втроём. Мне нужно отдать кое-какие распоряжения, встретимся через час у конюшен… Ты знаешь, где это?  
– Я за ним зайду, – влез Ширануи.  
– Когда вы успели подружиться?  
– Да вот нашли время.  
– Пойду к себе, – коротко бросил Хиджиката и ушёл, оставив их пререкаться.  
Он думал, что запомнил дорогу, но дважды сбился на обратном пути и немного поплутал, прежде чем оказался в знакомой части имения. Одинаковые полутёмные коридоры, еле слышный шёпот дождя и никого вокруг – дом словно вымер, затаился в тревожном ожидании. Или же Хиджикате так казалось, потому что у него самого на душе было неспокойно.  
Подгоняемый волнением, он всё ускорял шаг и в свою комнату почти вбежал. На ходу стащил хаори, бросил в сторону и подошёл к бамбуковому коробу у стены. Здесь, на самом дне под ворохом чужих красивых юкат, была аккуратно свёрнута его одежда. Хиджиката достал её и разложил на полу. Девушки всё постирали и зашили, но вид у мундира был потрёпанный, только рубашка выглядела новой. Насколько он помнил, его собственная превратилась в кровавые лохмотья, так что понятно, кому принадлежала эта, свежая, без единой складки.  
Сбросив юкату, он начал быстро одеваться, путаясь в пуговицах.  
Юкимура Кодо появился в Сэндае в то же самое время, когда там собрались даймё северных провинций. Хиджиката не был настолько наивен, чтобы поверить в подобное совпадение. Что бы Кодо ни планировал, он собирался добиться своего силой, а значит, Шинсенгуми оказались в опасности. Саннан и Хейске приняли очимизу давно, ещё в Киото, и если для Хиджикаты превращение в расецу было опасно, то им это грозило неминуемой смертью.  
Он заправил рубашку в штаны, резким движением высвободил попавшие под воротник волосы. Запахнул жилет, потом натянул наручи. Когда он только начал носить западный мундир, то не сразу запомнил, что в какой последовательности надевать, и после месяца в нормальной человеческой одежде приходилось вспоминать заново. Надевая камзол, он наткнулся на что-то в рукаве и вытащил шейный платок – наверное, служанки не поняли, для чего он нужен, и постарались спрятать подальше. Хиджиката засмеялся, чувствуя, как отпускает нервное напряжение. Он свернул платок, сунул в карман и продолжил одеваться: камзол, кожаный пояс, за ним кушак и сапоги. Осталось только вооружиться, и он будет готов.  
Хиджиката взял меч, выдвинул из ножен на ширину ладони. Наконец-то вынужденное безделье закончилось. Наконец-то он мог что-то сделать, на что-то повлиять, кого-то спасти. Глядя на своё отражение в тусклом металле, он составил короткий план действий: позаботиться о безопасности Шинсенгуми, потом узнать, чего добивается Юкимура Кодо, и остановить его. А уже после этого, если останется жив – вернуться и решить их с Казамой проблему раз и навсегда.  
«Кое-что изменилось…»  
Хиджиката с лязгом задвинул меч в ножны. Он знал, что их проблему не решить простым поединком, и даже не был уверен в том, что хочет её решать. Возможно, что-то действительно изменилось, но он пока не был готов думать об этом.  
«Не сейчас, - решил он малодушно. – Я подумаю об этом позже, как-нибудь в другой раз».  
Хиджиката знал, что это не более чем самообман, что решать всё равно придётся рано или поздно, но до тех пор… до тех пор у них ещё было время.

To be continued.


End file.
